


Something Happened Last Summer

by Hukki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, High School, Horny Teenagers, Omega Annie Leonhart, Relationship Problems, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, they’re all like 17 and 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukki/pseuds/Hukki
Summary: Annie kept to herself, she wasn't one to act out or try and join the "Popular" crowd. She just wanted to get through her high school years and go to a great college on a sports scholarship. Which was exactly what was happening until some news came to her 3 months after summer vacation ended. Now she has some talking to do with Football Team Captain, Mikasa Ackerman.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 280
Kudos: 664





	1. Chapter 1

Annie held back the vomit she had managed to keep down since the first period had started, but she couldn't take it anymore. She slammed a hand over her mouth and made a beeline to the bathroom, clearly not worried about whether or not she would get into trouble for leaving her science class early. On the way over, she began wondering where this sudden nauseating feeling came from. She had nothing out of the usual for breakfast, just a donut and black coffee. Annie gagged and barged into one of the school's bathrooms, surprised that she even made it to a stall with how upset her stomach had gotten. Once she managed to get inside she let loose, immediately dropping to her knees and vomiting. The rancid smell and taste drove her to gag even more, forcing out more vomit from her already empty stomach.

After finishing, Annie laid back against the stall's wall and tried to regain her composure. She felt every ounce of energy from her body fade away, a sensation that wasn't usual for the Omega girl. Annie could work out for hours and not break a sweat, yet here she was completely beat after merely throwing up. It was truly a pitiful sight for such an athletically blessed Omega. At least nobody was there to see her this way.

"You look like SHIT!"

Annie forcefully shut her eyes at the loud shout and wanted to crawl into a hole. Just her luck. Of course nobody was going to choose not to follow her and see what was going on. She was feared by those who didn't personally know her, but not only did Ymir know her, she also refuses to keep her nose out of other people's business. This annoying idiot of an Alpha angered Annie to no end, yet said idiot was her only friend. Well... her only close friend. She had Reiner and Bert but that was only because they all grew up together.

"And you look like an ugly bitch. I guess we've both seen better days."

Her insult lacked its usual aggressive nature, instead coming out plain and monotonous. If it wasn't already obvious that Annie felt like shit, her tone of voice would surely give it away. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the other stall wall in front of her, silently preparing herself to get up and continue on with her life.

"Shit, you're really fucked! What did you do? Drink a little too much last night?"

Annie rolled her eyes at Ymir's comment and forced herself up from the floor, flushing her stomach's contents down the toilet and pushing past Ymir towards the sinks. Annie quickly washed her hands and tried her best to rinse out the rancid taste that lingered on her tongue. She spat out the water and let out a long sigh.

"I don't drink, Ymir. You of all people know that. Why did you even follow me? If I needed your help, I would've sent you a text." 

"No, you wouldn't, but I came because Dr. Hanji wanted me to see if you're okay. You've never run out of their class like that before so they were a bit worried. I knew you would be alright. You're a big girl. I just did it mostly to avoid doing the pop quiz."

"Very caring of you, Ymir. Such an amazing friend! You should get an award for your services."

"You're right, I should! But we can arrange that later! Now, you seem to be better... more or less... I say we wait here till the period ends, go back to Hanji's class, have them write us a late slip, excuse for our next class, and go get some food."

Annie gagged at the mention of food.

"Okay, get me some food and you can get some Tums or something."

"So caring, I almost feel as if you care for my well being. If I'm being honest though, taking it easy doesn't sound all that bad. I might just take you up on that little plan you have, but you're driving."

"Fine by me. Now we just wait."

"We wait."

Not even five minutes later, Annie was back in the bathroom stall throwing up the water she had drank moments ago. Ymir cringed at the noises and decided to go in and help Annie out by holding her bangs back. This day was already going to shit, and getting barf in her hair would only make it worse. It was the least she could do for Annie at this point.

"Okay, maybe I should just take you home. This is starting to look like you have food poisoning or something."

Annie lifted her head for a moment to slur out'I'm fine-' before vomiting once more. Ymir shook her head and sighed, holding the girl's bangs back until it was safe to let go. The Omega was completely out of it now; her skin was pale, her eyes slightly sunk in, and her mouth reeked to high heaven. Ymir had Annie lean against the sink and ever so slightly cleaned her up.

"I have practice today-"

"How are you going to practice if you can't even hold down water? Just shut up and let me take you home. I'll have Reiner bring your car home later. Now stop trying to say you're okay. Once Hanji sees you like this they're sending you straight to the nurse's office." 

"Ugh, fine."

Annie lifted a hand to her head and tried to rub away her headache. Ymir was right for once. She needed to get home and take a day off. She really wasn't in any shape to focus in class, let alone go to practice. The Omega slightly flinched when Ymir pressed a wet napkin against her forehead to help ease her pain.

"Just hold it there for a little bit and we can head back to class. I'll tell Hanji that I'm driving you home. I'm sure they won't mind excusing me for next period."

Annie swatted Ymir's hand away and decided to hold said wet napkin herself. She sighed at the cold feeling against her pulsating head, her pain dissipating ever so slowly. Ymir may have been a thorn in her ass sometimes, but Annie had to admit that the Alpha was an amazing friend. Of course, she would never let Ymir know; it would make her ego too big for her tiny little Alpha brain to handle. She'll just thank her in some other way to avoid Ymir's ego from inflating even more.

"Okay... I think I'm good to go now. Jesus, I don't even know what caused me to throw up. I literally didn't change anything from my usual routine."

Ymir shrugged while cleaning up their area and making sure to flush any vomit they had missed.

"Maybe the coffee they used this morning was expired. I wouldn't worry much about it. I'm sure you'll bounce back and be okay tomorrow. We can go pick up some soup while I drop you off." She quickly washed her hands and nudged Annie to start walking out.

Annie wiped her mouth one last time and began walking out, but paused once the bathroom door opened by itself. It nearly hit the blonde, but luckily, she dodged it at the last moment by taking a step back. Now, Annie wouldn't have usually cared about such a little inconvenience like this, but because she wasn't feeling all that great she was ready to chew out whoever almost hit her.

"Are you fucking stupid? At least open the door fucking slowly! You nearly-"

Her insults stopped when she finally saw who it was. Annie's blue eyes looked up into bored grey ones and she gulped. The Omega in her cowered down to Mikasa's Alpha and she felt extremely embarrassed. Annie just hoped that Ymir wouldn't notice the weird exchange between the two, even though it was highly unlikely that she wouldn't notice, especially since her personality suddenly shifted.

"Did I almost hit you? I apologize... I didn't think anyone would be in here so close to the end of class... I'll make sure to be more careful next time."

Mikasa walked around Annie and went straight to the first stall. Thankfully, the Omega warned her in time before going in.

"You...You don't want to go in there, Ackerman. I kind of just threw my guts up in there."

"Ah, thanks for warning me," she replied in her usual monotonous manner and went into the next stall.

Annie hated how her stomach tensed up from such a simple interaction with Mikasa. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, feeling an intense wave of comfort wash over her. Sadly, it was short-lived because not even seconds after, Ymir was on her ass. She was looking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What the hell was that?! You don't bow down to any Alpha! Not even to your father! What the hell was that in there with Ackerman?!"

She tried to ignore Ymir by walking back to class, but the Alpha didn't let her go. Ymir slid in front of Annie and grabbed her nose so she couldn't go anywhere, something she knew that Annie hated more than anything.

"I'm not going to let go unless you tell me what's going on between you two. Just spill it! Did you sleep with her brother or something? Is that why you're being nice to her? Trying to get on her good side?"

Annie was seething with anger as Ymir gripped her nose. She was so close to flipping out and kicking her ass. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was the threat of getting caught and suffering heavy consequences. She let out a defeated sigh and smacked Ymir's hand away once again, freeing her nose from the grasp of Ymir's bony-ass hands.

"Fine, I'll tell you when we get out of here. I don't want anyone overhearing anything. I made a promise not to speak about it. You're lucky I'm even telling you. Now come on. Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

Part of Annie thought Ymir would forget about it before they even got to the car. She thought wrong. Right when they sat down, Ymir locked the doors and targeted her. 

"So what's going on? Did I guess right back there? Did you really fuck Eren? If you did, then that's disgusting! I can't believe you would sleep with someone as loud and moody as him!" 

Annie couldn't take anymore and cracked, flinging her arm out and backhanding the taller girl. A loud groan escaped from Ymir while she grabbed her nose, trying to stop the blood that threatened to seep from it. However, she was too late and a small stream of blood dripped down to her lips. 

"I'm insulted you would ever think I'd allow an Alpha liked that to fuck me. I'm not just some needy Omega that will let any Alpha fuck her." Annie reached up to rub her temples out of anger. 

"It wasn't Eren, okay? Nor was it Armin if you're also considering him..." She gulped and looked away out of embarrassment, knowing the next part would be a surprise to her friend. 

"During the summer... My father had a family friend help with renovating our house and I may have slept with his daughter a couple of times... and said daughter might have been… Mikasa Ackerman." She whispered the last part. 

"Mikasa?! Mikasa has sex?! I... I don't know why that makes me feel weird... She's just always so quiet and never talks to anyone except her two friends. How does something like this even happen? You barely talk to anyone as it is, so how did you manage to get Mikasa trapped between your legs?" 

Annie rolled her eyes at Ymir but decided to tell her the story of how everything came to be.

* * *

Annie kept to herself whenever her father's friends and their children would come by. She saw no point in trying to befriend them, especially since they wouldn't come around again until who knows when. But Annie didn't have a choice this time. Her father practically yanked her out of bed to introduce Annie to his friend and his friend’s child. 

"Annie, this is Mr. Ackerman and his daughter Mikasa. He just told me that you two actually go to school together! Why haven't you told me? I would've loved to have Mikasa hanging out with you at home! She's an Alpha so I would feel at ease if she looked over you from time to time." 

Annie rolled her eyes at his comment, especially since all her life her father taught her NOT to rely on an Alpha. She wouldn't comment on it of course, but it wasn’t any less irritating to hear.

"Well, Mikasa and I aren't really in the same social group so it would've been hard for us to actually interact." She turned her attention to the taller girl across from her. 

"It's nice to meet you though, Mikasa." Annie gave a nod to the Alpha and quickly shook her hand, to which Mikasa took then replied with the same action. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Annie," Mikasa replied in an uninterested tone, sending butterflies throughout Annie's stomach for some ungodly reason. 

"Well, since everyone is all introduced and nobody's a stranger anymore, you two can get to work on the renovations now. I just wanted to introduce you guys to Annie so she doesn't think a bunch of strangers invaded her house. I'm going to head on over to work. I'll see you when I get home, Annie." 

Annie's father pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and went on his way, leaving the blonde to supervise in his absence. Her father always seemed to be a good judge of character, so she doubted these two would cause any issues. 

"Uh... If you two ever get thirsty or anything we have bottled waters in the fridge. Just help yourselves." She spoke to them but didn't get much of a reply, just a quick nod from the both of them. 

However, Mikasa looked up and shared brief eye contact with Annie, making her stomach flutter yet again. Annie didn't know what it was about Mikasa; the Alpha just had an unusual effect on her. Annie forced the feeling away and bolted upstairs to lock herself away until they left. 

She thought they would've been done within three days, but she was wrong. It was nearly a week later and they started working on yet another renovation. Annie didn't even understand why her father wanted their house renovated; nothing was wrong with it in the slightest. Thankfully, they didn't bug her too much. They would only ask simple questions such as where certain things went and where the cleaning supplies were. This was already was too much for Annie in all actuality, especially since Mikasa was usually the one to come and ask her. 

Annie did her best to avoid the Alpha, but not because she hated Mikasa or found her annoying. She just hated the feeling that Mikasa managed to ignite within her. Nobody has ever made her stomach have butterflies with just a simple look. Not even Bertholdt managed to do that for her when they dated for a short while. However, Mikasa didn't even need to speak to turn Annie into a gooey mess. 

Sometimes she couldn't get entirely away from Mikasa, like today. Mr. Ackerman decided to send Mikasa to do the work by herself today, meaning that Annie was alone with an Alpha in her house. It wasn't all that bad until she heard the fire alarm go off downstairs and hopped out of bed right away. Annie expected the worst possible thing to happen, like a fire breaking out. But when she got downstairs, she found Mikasa holding a smoking pan underneath the faucet. Annie was more annoyed than scared now. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled with a small bit of anger in her voice. 

"I was, uh, just trying to fry up the noodles I brought for lunch! Your father said we could use the kitchen if we needed to!" 

There was a slight amount of worry in her voice, something that Annie hadn't heard from her before. It was actually very cute... But Annie pushed those thoughts away and shook her head as she took the pan away from Mikasa and set it aside. 

"Well, I don't want you burning down my house, so I'll make you something. For someone who's supposed to be a really smart Alpha, you're rather stupid." 

Annie shook her head at Mikasa and pulled out a new pan to start cooking. It wasn't anything fancy, just something quick so she could get the Alpha out of her kitchen. She cooked Mikasa two eggs, a piece of chicken, and topped it over some salad she had leftover from last night. 

Mikasa watched eagerly as she saw the Omega cook food for her, a subtle blush across her cheeks as she did so. She wasn't even mad that Annie had called her stupid; Mikasa was in awe that she was making food for her. 

"Here. Now stay out of the kitchen, or else you'll renovate it too if you end up burning it down." 

Annie shoved the plate into Mikasa's chest and the Alpha nodded to what she said. She took the food and silently ate while Annie cleaned up her mess, then scraped the burnt noodles off of the other pan. 

That single interaction was what sparked Mikasa's interest in Annie and she bugged the blonde MUCH more by going up to ask her the most ridiculous questions, like where the bathroom was despite her working on the house nearly every day. Eventually, Annie caved in and decided to go downstairs more often so she could make small talk with Mikasa. Her stomach was fluttering with each conversation they had together. Annie hated it but liked it at the same time. The fact that Annie didn't catch on that she had a crush on Mikasa sooner was laughable. To keep things professional for both her and her father's sake, Annie shooed away the little crush. It's not like she was going to act on it in any way.

She was content with the thought of them just being acquaintances, not even friends. The reason being that once Mikasa and her father finished the house, she would probably never talk to Annie again. No reason to try and make a friendship out of nothing. Meanwhile, she'd keep Mikasa company, especially when her father decided to throw a big barbecue get-together and invite the entire block. 

It was rather loud and crowded in the backyard, and from their multiple small yet informational talks, Annie knew Mikasa was no party person. So when the Omega saw how awkward Mikasa looked while sitting near her drunk family, she decided to swing by and rescue her. 

"Hey, you're welcome to go hang out in my room if this party is too overwhelming for you. I'm not much of a party person either so I'll probably make myself a plate and head to my room." Annie set a gentle hand on Mikasa's shoulder while talking. 

Mikasa looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with Annie then looked at the party once more. She made a dissatisfied facial expression at the other drunk guests and decided to take Annie up on her offer. Annie was glad and went to make her plate before they disappeared into her room. After making her plate she looked up and made eye contact with Mikasa, who had been staring intensely at her plate just a second ago. She let out a sigh and handed the plate she had made over to Mikasa. 

"You could've just asked if you wanted me to make you a plate, Mikasa. No need to longingly stare down the food." 

Mikasa opened her mouth to deny that she was staring but ended up not speaking because Annie was right. She did want the blonde to make her a plate. 

Once Annie finished her own, the two scurried up to her room and away from the party. Nobody seemed to notice or care that they had disappeared, which was good because neither one of them wanted to return outside. 

The environment of Annie's room was much more calming compared to outside. They could actually hear their own thoughts and even enjoyed their food while watching a movie. Annie hadn't felt this calm with someone in a while and she wasn't complaining. She even allowed herself to “accidentally” cuddle up to Mikasa as they continued to watch the movie. 

It wasn't weird at all until a steamy make-out scene began to play out before them. Both teens took in deep breaths and the air between them soon grew thick. Annie wouldn't lie, she found Mikasa insanely attractive and had quite a few fantasies about her since she started working on her house. But like she mentioned earlier, Annie was fine with just keeping Mikasa as an acquaintance. Although, if Mikasa asked her for a one-time fuck, she wouldn't turn her down. 

The scene continued to play out into some extremely fake-looking oral sex scene but it caused Annie to clench her thighs together as she felt liquid heat pull into her core. It was embarrassing how this ridiculous softcore porn scene was turning her on. Annie bit her lip as it continued and wondered why this damn scene seemed to go on for so long. 

Annie hadn't realized it yet, but Mikasa was going through the same exact reaction. The young Alpha was trying to hold back every ounce of arousal she had. It was failing though, and Mikasa felt her erection grow ever so slowly, forming a noticeable bulge in her shorts that she began to internally panic about. She didn't want to weird Annie out, even though it really was something she couldn't control. Especially when she had such a beautiful Omega cuddling up to her. 

Finally, the couple on screen came together and began to finally fuck each other. It was too much. Mikasa was going to turn off the TV and leave right then and there, but Annie beat her to it and turned it off first, leaving the two in awkward silence. Mikasa was eternally grateful for whatever god was watching over her at this moment. This could've escalated very quickly and Mikasa wasn't sure if she could hold herself back. 

That's when Annie grabbed Mikasa's head and smashed their lips together in a sloppy yet passionate kiss. Mikasa was frozen at first, trying to process what was happening before returning the affections back. She reached out and grabbed ahold of Annie's hips, yanking the girl onto her lap for a more intimate make-out session. Annie whimpered at the grip on her hips and eagerly ground down against Mikasa's bulge, which earned the blonde a low groan from Mikasa's lips. 

"Annie." 

Mikasa said while pulling away from their intense kissing. She let out another groan as Annie continued to grind against her aching bulge. It was getting to be too much and Mikasa wasn't sure if she wanted to stop this from going further. 

"Mika, you're so hard... I want to feel you inside me..." 

Annie moved her hips back and forth, edging herself closer to an incoming orgasm. She buried her face into Mikasa's neck and let out a soft moan. Mikasa was painfully aroused now at the sound of Annie's moan and her statement about wanting her cock. 

"Y-Yeah? I wouldn't mind being inside you too." Her hips bucked upward, wanting more friction. "I'm okay to go further if you want to." 

"Fuck yes, I want you." Annie removed her sweatshirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing any shirt underneath, just a black lacy bra. 

The sight caused Mikasa's stomach to tense up, eagerly awaiting Annie's next move. When her pants were removed, Mikasa let out a moan just at the sight of Annie's soaked panties. That was it. Mikasa began to clumsily shove her own pants down and yanked her shirt clean off. 

Annie felt herself melt at just the sight of Mikasa's perfectly chiseled body. Her perfectly crafted biceps and abs made her quiver internally. She lunged forward again and captured Mikasa's lips as she yanked off her ruined panties. Her free hands then reached down and fished Mikasa's cock out of her boxers. She didn't care if Mikasa still had her underwear on, all she cared about was getting the girl inside of her. 

"Annie, we need protection," Mikasa mumbled out between kisses as a moan escaped her throat when Annie gripped her cock. 

"Don't need any. I'm on birth control, so don't worry." 

Annie released Mikasa's throbbing erection and laid back on her bed. She spread her legs wide and parted her folds with two fingers, showing off her slick entrance to the Alpha before her. Mikasa lost all restraint and pounced onto Annie, gripping her cock in one hand and guiding it to her entrance. She noticed Annie tense up at the sudden intrusion, but she wasn’t stopped. Mikasa took this as an okay to continue onward. She eventually removed her hand from the base until Annie had completely taken her inside. 

"M-Mika." 

Annie gasped out as she was completely filled to the hilt, an experience that she never thought she'd miss. It felt amazing to be full again, even if Mikasa was a little too big for her. The pain added to her experience though, so Annie couldn't really complain. 

Mikasa closed her eyes for a moment of bliss, just enjoying the warmth of Annie's pussy wrapped around her. She wasn't a virgin, but it was her first time having sex without a condom and she now understood why everyone said going raw was so much better. 

"Move, Mikasa. Thrust your hips! I need you so bad!" 

The Alpha grabbed Annie's legs and pushed them down against her stomach. It caused a little squeak from Annie but Mikasa continued. She held the blonde down and roughly thrust herself inside of her. Mikasa smirked to herself as she watched Annie's face contour in pleasure with each thrust. After a few agonizing rough thrusts, Mikasa slowed her hips down and leaned down to kiss Annie. 

Annie immediately grabbed the back of Mikasa's head and held her down into the kiss. She enjoyed every moment of it and loved how Mikasa thrust in so deeply at a slow pace, the tip of her cock rocking against that sweet spot deep inside of her. Annie released a loud moan at the sudden pleasure that rippled through her body. 

"R-Right there Mikasa, just like that." 

At that moment, Annie was glad Mikasa was a good listener because right when she asked, the Alpha provided. Mikasa angled her hips correctly and resumed her thrusts, making sure she hit Annie's sweet spot each time. She gained speed with each thrust and resumed her usual rough manner, yet she still kept her hips angled for Annie's pleasure. Within seconds, Annie crumbled into pieces from an intense orgasm. 

"Mikasa!!!" 

She threw her head back in pleasure and dragged her nails down Mikasa's shoulders. Her breath was unsteady and she was shaking from the sensation. Annie pressed sloppy kisses to Mikasa's neck and waited for her body to relax, which didn't happen. Mikasa wasn't even close to finishing and continued to mercilessly pound into the already sensitive Omega. Annie whimpered with each thrust into her already abused pussy. 

"Annie, you're so gorgeous." 

Mikasa whispered while maintaining intense eye contact as she used Annie's pussy for her own pleasure. Annie somehow managed to blush at such a compliment despite being dicked down at that very moment. She wanted to look away and hide her face with the blankets but couldn't because of Mikasa’s forced eye contact. That's when Annie realized that Mikasa probably needed it to get off. 

Annie reached up and grabbed each side of Mikasa's face, holding her tightly as she stared into her eyes longingly. She decided to kiss her, but this time, it was slow, tender and within seconds Mikasa came hard with a shudder. Annie continued to kiss Mikasa as she emptied herself inside, her stomach tingling at the extra warmth within. 

They both took a moment to catch their breath and didn't move from their positions until they did so. Mikasa ever so gently pulled out of Annie and watched as her cum trickled out. She felt a weird sense of pride at the sight before looking around for a rag to clean up. 

"T-There’s a washcloth on my bedside table," Annie mumbled as she stayed in place, legs still shaking from their lovemaking. 

Mikasa got a hold of the said cloth and cleaned up Annie first before cleaning herself up. This small interaction made Annie's chest burst with affection for Mikasa. Her inner Omega was absolutely thrilled to have such a handsome Alpha take care of her. She managed to get up from her bed and drag herself towards the pillows. Annie laid her head down and Mikasa couldn't help but cuddle herself up to her. She wrapped her arms around Annie and held her close as they laid there in a post-orgasmic haze.

From there, an interesting relationship was sparked between them... However, it really wasn't a relationship at all. It was just sex, nothing else. They didn't even talk about feelings or anything. Mikasa would finish the day working with her dad, leave, then come back an hour later to fuck Annie before her dad came home. Not that Annie minded. She was enjoying the sex just as much as Mikasa did, but the girl was so confusing; she would stay for a while to just cuddle and kiss Annie. Not to mention the way she needed to climax was through intimate eye contact. So did Mikasa have feelings for her or not? 

The question came up on the last day before school started, both of them preparing to enter their senior year. They decided to get together last minute and have one fun, final night. Both teens locked themselves up in Annie's room for hours until their rough fucking came to an end, pushing the two into their usual post-orgasm cuddle session. 

"Annie, I'm not saying this because I don't think you're amazing but I'm not looking for commitments at this moment. It's my senior year and I just don't want a girlfriend getting stuck in the mix, especially since I'm already busy as it is. I appreciate all the.... sex and I hope I don't sound like an ass but I thought that maybe you would agree? High school relationships aren't even that great to start during senior year anyway. Not to mention we both probably have scholarships to other universities lined up for us, so it’s better if we don’t get attached.” 

Annie wasn’t all that surprised to hear these words from Mikasa. In fact, she actually expected it. They didn’t even talk about feelings and barely spoke outside their small conversations during the day. She had a suspicion that this was all just about sex since the beginning. Annie may have felt a little spark between them, but that feeling was long gone and replaced with sexual desire. It was… whatever. She wasn’t mad or anything. She just felt... empty? Annie wasn’t sure about her feelings herself, but it didn’t matter. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. See you around, Ackerman.” 

* * *

“So you’re telling me you were fuck buddies with Mikasa over the summer and didn’t even think to tell me? So much for being your best friend.” 

Annie continued to roll her eyes at Ymir whenever she opened her stupid mouth. At least she wasn’t making any inappropriate jokes. 

“It was literally like three months ago and we haven’t spoken to each other since. What happened earlier was the first time we spoke, let alone look at each other in months. Also, we weren’t in a relationship so there was no reason for me to tell you.” 

“Well, I’m sorry that I like to know what goes on with my friends' lives. But whatever, I guess you can keep your secrets.” 

Ymir mumbled to herself. “You know she kind of sounds like an ass for doing that to you. If you’re fine with that though… then I guess it's okay.” 

Annie wasn’t sure if she was actually okay but she didn’t feel empty anymore. She forced that feeling away within the first month and did a great job keeping it away. 

“Like I said, it was just sex and I had my suspicions since the beginning… Thanks for the ride Ymir. Here are my keys. Tell Reiner that if he crashes my car, I’ll kick his teeth in.” 

“Will do! And take it easy okay? I don’t need my only friend dying food poising or whatever the fuck you have.” 

“No promises.” 

Annie shut the car door and made her way up to her front door. She actually felt better compared to earlier, but she wouldn’t push her luck. The Omega entered her home then immediately plopped down onto the couch, letting all her stress and tiredness drift away as she got ready to sleep. Then her phone buzzed. 

_ Message from: Mikasa Ackerman  _

_ I truly am sorry about nearly hitting you and embarrassing you in front of Ymir today. Hope you’re feeling better too. _

Annie stared at the message and felt her stomach tense up like it did all those months ago. She turned off her phone and tossed it aside, leaving the Alpha on read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! This chapter was actually supposed to be included with the first chapter but my editor told me it was big enough to split into two. So I followed his advice and split it up. Which was a good choice because it gave me extra time to write more chapters, so you guys can expect chapter 3 & 4 in the near future :) Leave a comment if you'd like! It is greatly appreciated!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Annie stuffed her face when she was feeling better and enjoyed the rest of her day off. She stopped for a quick bathroom break in the midst of her binge-eating, taking a moment to stop and stare at herself in the mirror. She raised a brow at the subtle change to her appearance; her breasts looked a bit bigger and it was obvious she gained some weight. Annie shrugged it off, thinking that she was just a bit bloated from the food she just had. She wasn't worried, anyway. If she gained some weight, the soccer season just started, so she'd lose it in a matter of time. 

The Omega moved on and washed her hands before leaving. There was no point in letting these changes bug her, especially since she had other things to worry about like making dinner. It was her turn to cook tonight and she didn't need her father being even more exhausted than he already was. Annie got straight to work, making a simple spaghetti dish with some garlic bread on the side. She made a plate for her father then stored everything away in the fridge. Once that was finished, Annie helped herself to a warm bath to calm her nerves. 

Everything was perfect, so Annie allowed herself to relax, pushing away any worries that she may have had at that moment. She let out a gentle sigh and slipped deeper into the water, but her R&R was ruined by her ringing phone. Annie groaned and reached over to answer it, not bothering to see who it was. 

"Why are you bugging me?" 

"Don't give me attitude! I'm just calling you to say I'm here to drop off your car! Hurry up and get downstairs for your keys. I don't want to keep Mikasa waiting!" 

Annie's stomach tensed up at the mention of Mikasa's name and grew annoyed. 

"Why the hell is she here?" 

"Because we just got off of football practice and she's going to take me to Bert's house since I had him drive my car from school- Listen, it's complicated and I'd rather not make myself sound ridiculous. Just come down here and get your keys." 

She hung up and yanked herself out of the warm water, grabbing a nearby robe and quickly wrapping it around herself. The Omega decided that she didn't care if Reiner was uncomfortable with seeing her in only a towel; it was his fault for having such terrible timing. Annie opened the door and glared daggers into her taller friend. 

"You couldn't have shown up later? You ruined my bath." Annie yanked her car keys away and hung them up on a nearby hook. 

"You're welcome, Leonhardt. Next time, don't throw up at school and make it everyone's issue." 

Annie rolled her eyes while walking back to the front door, still glaring at Reiner. 

"I didn't make it anyone's issue! Ymir was the one who didn't let me go back to class, so blame her! Now, I have a bath to return to. I'll see your gorilla ass tomorrow." 

She went to close the door, but Reiner stopped it with his foot. 

"I'm coming by in the morning to give you a ride. You might feel better right now, but who knows if it'll affect you again."

"Okay, whatever. Now leave me alone! I want to take a bath in peace!" Annie forced Reiner out and locked the door, finally getting silence.

* * *

Annie decided to skip the dinner she made and went straight to bed. She buried her face into the warm blankets and within minutes, found herself asleep and getting some much-needed rest for her exhausted body. The morning came too quick for Annie's liking and it started out shitty; she was hit with the need to vomit right away. 

She bolted out of bed and down the hallway to her bathroom, dropping to her knees and vomiting everything she ate the night before. Thankfully, it was over quick and Annie could continue on with her day. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, then got dressed, finishing up right when Reiner pulled into her driveway. She went downstairs immediately and climbed into the back seat since Bertholdt was sitting in the front.

"I think you look worse from when I saw you yesterday. Are you okay?" Reiner asked while looking into the rearview mirror at Annie. 

"I just need to eat something and I'll be okay. Don't worry about it, Reiner." 

Reiner didn't push her to speak further or to answer any more questions. Instead, he stopped by a McDonald's on their way to school and bought Annie a breakfast meal. Annie, of course, tried to deny the food, but Reiner was already handing his card over to pay for it. She grumpily accepted it, hating that Reiner did things against her wishes. Regardless, she still ate, feeling her stomach become full and her nausea fading away. 

"Thank you," Annie mumbled as the three got out of Reiner's car to walk into their school’s campus. 

"Don't feel like you need to pay me back, Annie. I did this because we're friends, even if you did manage to replace me and Bert with Ymir." 

"I didn't replace you two, I just had more classes with Ymir and she wouldn't leave me alone because of her thing for blondes." 

"If I actually had a thing for blondes then that would mean I'd go after Reiner, which I haven't and never will," Ymir announced as she walked towards them. 

"How you holding up, big-nose?" 

Annie hated the nicknames that made fun of her appearance, and she knew Ymir was aware of it. She was also aware that Ymir was only doing it to get under her skin, so she brushed the insult off but not without sending her friend a glare. 

"I'm fine, just threw up a little bit in the morning. Reiner bought me some food though, so I feel much better. I think I can actually go to practice today, so I'm excited about that." 

The group of four began walking and shared a few words with each other before class started. Annie decided to tune them out halfway through Reiner's conversation about how he drew a smiley face on his left nutsack. She fully immersed herself in her thoughts, where she externally groaned when Mikasa entered them. She was doing fine up until seeing Mikasa the other day and telling Ymir about their history together. Annie took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, completely erasing the Alpha out of her thoughts. She then decided to chime back into Reiner's conversation, which somehow managed to become even more obscene. 

"You wonder why I hang out with Ymir more than you two, yet you talk about accidentally cutting your ball-sack while shaving." Annie shook her head, clearly disappointed in her friends. 

"As if Ymir's any better than Bert and I. Didn't she flash her ass at you during lunch two weeks ago?" 

"That's different. She bet me twenty dollars that I wouldn't do it and I'll be damned if I pass up a bet that easy." 

The blonde reached up to rub her temples. Okay, maybe Ymir was just as bad as them, but at least she was more bearable to be near. She decided not to speak anymore; doing so would just bring about more irritability. Annie kept to herself, waiting until their first period started. That's when someone came running in a full sprint in her direction. Annie seemed to freeze for some reason, not knowing what she should do at the moment. Thankfully, Ymir grabbed Annie by her shoulders before she collided with the person, but said person seemed to have been carrying an open bottle of juice that completely splashed all over Annie. 

At the moment, Annie couldn't make out who the person was; she was more worried about getting full-body tackled than who it was. When the fog cleared and everything calmed down, Annie looked down to see Connie trying to clean up his spilled juice. Anger immediately spread throughout Annie's core, but within seconds all three of her friends grabbed onto her. 

"YOU DUMB FUCK! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING IN THE HALLS ANYWAY?!" 

Annie managed to land a solid kick to Connie's side as he was cleaning up the mess. He tipped over to his side, holding it in pain as Bertholdt grabbed Annie's legs to make sure she couldn't do any more damage. She let out a disgruntled noise as she tried to attack Connie again but found herself restrained. 

"Jeez, Annie. You've never been this easy to anger. What the hell is going on with you?" Reiner asked as they took Annie and secluded her to a different area. 

"She was like this yesterday when Mikasa nearly hit her with the bathroom door. I think she's just had enough of everyone these past four years." Ymir gently released her hold on Annie as the others allowed her to stand up. 

"I-I'm just... tired." Annie lied to get the idiots off her back when in all actuality, she really didn't know why everything was getting to her so easily. 

She took a step back, yanking off her stained sweatshirt and shoving it into her backpack. The blonde let out an irritated huff then turned to her friends, who were staring at her with rather wide eyes. This only caused Annie to grow even more agitated. 

"WHAT?!"

Reiner and Bertholdt held their tongue and averted their eyes, but Ymir stared down at Annie's stomach. She let out a nervous chuckle and tried to play stupid like the other two, but Annie already noticed her staring. 

"What are you looking at Ymir?! Huh?!"

"Nothing! I just thought I saw something. I was wrong, I didn't see anything!" 

"Cut the crap! Tell me why you're staring!"

Ymir gulped and went silent as she debated on opening her mouth or not, especially since she knew Annie may attack her for what she was about to say. Then again, she might get beaten up either way with how angry Annie already was. 

"Well... Um." Ymir cleared her throat. "I think all of us just noticed that you may have... gained some weight is all! But it's not bad! We're just a little surprised since we've never seen you with your sweatshirt off." 

Annie was fuming with anger. She wanted to go and kick everyone's legs out from under them, but she held back. She picked up her backpack and turned away from everyone. Right when she was about to leave, Annie turned back around and personally targeted Ymir. 

"Give me your sweatshirt right now. I am NOT going to walk around and have people talk about my weight gain."

Ymir obliged with no hesitation and yanked off her sweatshirt, handing it to Annie and watching as she put it on. It may have been a bit too big, but at least you couldn't see her stomach anymore. From there, Annie continued on with her day, ignoring Ymir and her other friends every time they shared a class together. She was clearly still angry at them for what had gone down earlier that day. Annie even spent lunch by herself and enjoyed the silence because she knew it wouldn't last long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting a little closer to the main storyline here! This chapter was mostly just a filler one but it's essentially the calm before Annie's storm! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!!! I appreciate them so much!! Also omg we're nearly to 1k views????? I seriously love you guys so much! Please continue to comment! I love hearing from you all!!!

Annie was thrilled to finally get back to soccer practice after missing a day. She loved the feel of stretching her muscles and doing a few warm-up laps. Her coach was just as thrilled to see her back into action and was more than happy to see that Annie was feeling better. Her game was a little off today though, and everyone noticed it. Annie's cheeks gained an embarrassing hue of pink as she tried her hardest to seem on top of her game. Unfortunately, it was no use. Her kicks weren't as strong, she wasn't running as fast and her body ached at the slightest harsh movements. 

"Leonhardt, take a break! You look like you're going to pass out!" 

She heard her coach call out to her and let out a tired sigh, knowing that it was for the best if she sat out for a bit. Annie jogged off the field and took a seat near her coach. It was embarrassing to be called out, even more so when you know it happened because you suck ass on the field. She made the best of the situation and allowed herself to recuperate in the time given. When she felt like she was ready to go back into practice, her coach stepped in front of her then shook his head. 

"I'm not convinced that you're completely back to your usual self. I'd rather have Annie Leonhardt at one-hundred percent than at twenty-five percent. Take a few days off and heal up, okay? We don't have a game until a week from now, so you won’t miss anything. Just take it easy and don't worry. I know you're going to kill it no matter if you practice or not. Now get on out of here. I don't want you spreading your illness around to my other players. Oh! One more thing! Make sure to get your physical done before the game. If you don't, then you won’t be allowed to play." 

Annie didn't want to leave practice early. It pained her, it really did. But she knew her coach wouldn't allow her to stay. So with a defeated look in her eyes, Annie nodded in agreement and grabbed her things. It was for the best, and her coach was completely right. If she wasn't going to function at her best, then there was no point in her being there at all. She sluggishly walked away from everyone and began her walk to the school parking lot. That's when she realized Reiner drove her to school in the morning and her car was at home. 

She dropped to her knees immediately and began to cry. Everything felt like it was crumbling around her and she didn't even understand why. Nothing REALLY bad was happening so she didn't understand why she was like this. Tears relentlessly streamed down her cheeks and she didn't care if somebody came by and saw her. 

"Annie?" 

Annie took back what she said about not caring if anyone saw her like this. It was just her luck that Mikasa would be the one to catch her bawling her eyes out. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to play it off as if nothing happened. 

"Yeah? What do you want? Why are you even here?" she said with anger, trying her best to seem threatening even though she had been caught crying. 

Mikasa cleared her throat and took a step back, not knowing how she should handle the situation she got herself in. 

"I just... never mind... You just caught me getting off of football practice is all. Sorry for bugging you." 

Annie stared at Mikasa and sighed. 

"No, it’s okay. I'm just overwhelmed... Football practice ended? Do you know where Reiner is? I need him to give me a ride home and I'm really not in the mood to wait." 

"Ah, well, I'm sorry you're overwhelmed... But yeah I knew where Reiner was, I'm pretty sure he already left though..." 

Annie closed her eyes and forced back more tears from spilling, now she REALLY wanted to drop to her knees and cry. She was a big girl though, and just nodded to what Mikasa had said. 

"Thank you for telling me. I'll make sure to kick his ass later for forgetting to take me home. Well, I better start walking. Thanks for the help, Ackerman." She picked up her duffle bag and backpack, fully devoted to walking home. 

That's when Mikasa grabbed the duffle bag from her hands. Annie was in no mood to be fucked with so she was ready to fight Mikasa at that very moment. She raised her hand, getting ready to strike, but Mikasa spoke up. 

"Don't worry. I'll drive you home so you don't have to carry all of this around. You clearly look like you're not having a good day." Mikasa left no room for Annie to decline and began walking to her car. 

"Just see this as an apology for nearly hitting you yesterday, even though I already apologized twice for it. Now hop in. I still remember how to get to your house so I won't need directions." 

Annie went from being upset to her stomach completely bursting with a million butterflies swarming around at full speed. She couldn't even tell Mikasa no if she wanted to. This Alpha had her completely under control with just a stupid small gesture. Annie took in a deep breath and entered Mikasa's car while the Alpha packed their things. Her heart began thudding and she couldn't help but inhale the car's scent, Mikasa’s scent, to calm her down. Mikasa closed her trunk and wasted no time getting into the driver's seat. 

"Alright, let's get going."

* * *

The air between them was awkward and filled with sexual tension, yet Mikasa didn't show that she noticed it. Annie stood her ground as well, maintaining an uninterested facial expression just like Mikasa. However, there was no denying that the two were fully aware of the air around them. They both remained quiet during the drive as music played quietly. 

They came to a stop at a stop sign and Mikasa's phone rang. She answered without hesitation. Annie was a bit worried since she didn’t want to have Mikasa talk and drive. Her worries were put to rest when the call connected to her Bluetooth. 

"Mikasa! Can you pick up some food for me and Armin? My mom and dad are on a date tonight and there's no food here. I'll Venmo you some money for it! You could get something for yourself too!" 

Mikasa didn't even think about her reply to Eren; she just blurted out a response. 

"Yeah... I'm dropping off Annie right now but it won't be much of an issue. Your house is on the way to hers anyway. Send the money over with what you want." 

Annie didn't care about the slight delay, especially since Mikasa was only taking her home out of her own volition. So she just sat back in her seat and continued to stare out the window. 

"Alright, Thank you, Mikasa! Armin and I appreciate it." 

The call ended and Mikasa tossed her phone into Annie's lap. Annie slightly flinched at the intrusion and raised a brow at Mikasa. 

"I sensed you were a bit worried earlier when I got the call. I don't want to stress you out so read me what the boys want. There's no password, so go ahead and swipe to open it." 

Mikasa turned out of the residential areas and back towards where all the fast-food joints were. Annie was a bit surprised that the Alpha cared enough to notice her emotional shift. It nearly made her smile, but Annie forced it away and opened Mikasa's phone. 

"Go to Taco Bell. Eren wants the five-dollar chalupa box with a Baja Blast, and Armin just wants a chicken quesadilla with a Dr. Pepper. Do you want me to transfer the money they sent you into your account?" 

"Yes, please," Mikasa replied while turning into the nearest Taco Bell drive-through. "Go ahead and do the instant transfer method. I don't care about losing a couple cents." 

Annie followed her instructions before setting Mikasa's phone down once she finished. The blonde then went back to staring out her window. When Mikasa drove up to order, she ordered the boy's things then bought her own meal. Annie was caught off guard when Mikasa turned and asked what she wanted. 

"What?" 

"I asked you what you wanted? I mean, I would order if I was sure about your meal, but I only ever bought you Taco Bell once and that was three months ago. So I'm not really sure if you wanted the same thing." 

"But why are you asking me what I want? I didn't ask you to get anything." 

Mikasa rolled her eyes at how Annie was acting and turned back to the ordering speaker. 

"Can you also add a chalupa meal, a Baja Blast freeze, and a side order of cinnamon twists?" 

Annie's eyes grew even wider when Mikasa read out her order word for word to the person. She was baffled that Mikasa still remembered what she got all those months ago. Her cheeks heated up and Annie immediately went to cover her face. She couldn't believe a simple thing like a Taco Bell order would affect her in such a way. 

"Let me send money for it." 

"No, it's on me. Don't worry." 

She didn't resist what Mikasa said, jostling because she had no power to. Annie was a blushing mess and was doing her best to hide it. The Omega didn't understand why it affected her so much, especially since she had literally been fucked senseless by Mikasa. Something little like getting her food shouldn't cause this many emotions to spill out. 

Annie kept quiet, letting Mikasa hand her the food before starting the ride home. She did mutter out a quick yet quiet thank you once she got her food but returned to being silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting a little closer to the main storyline here! This chapter was mostly just a filler one but it's essentially the calm before Annie's storm! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!!! I appreciate them so much!! Also omg we're nearly to 1k views????? I seriously love you guys so much! Please continue to comment! I love hearing from you all!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the support you readers are giving me! I love all the comments!! It fuels me to pump out these chapters quicker :))) Just know that I usually publish when I have 2 new chapters waiting in the draft, so I already have chapters 6 & 7 (7 is being edited as we speak) anyways thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read each up date and comment your thoughts! Love you all!!

Annie somehow managed to stop overreacting over a simple Taco Bell order and regain her composure, which was a good thing considering that she and Mikasa still had to drop off food to Eren and Armin. Thankfully, the interactions between them were quick. Mikasa didn't exchange many words with her other than “you're welcome” and “goodbye.” Annie was internally happy about this since she just really wanted to get home. 

Mikasa slowed down once they pulled up to the front of Annie’s house, coming to a stop putting the car in park. She glanced at Annie with her bored grey eyes, unknowingly driving the blonde wild. The Omega took in a deep breath as they both sat quietly, not exchanging any words or signs as to what they should do next. Annie's stomach stirred with emotion, and that didn't sit well with her. She wanted to confront her feelings and talk about them with Mikasa, but... there really wasn't anything for them to speak about.

They weren't together, or even dating for that matter. Not to mention they hadn't even spoken to each other in months. What was there for Annie to address? She opened her mouth to speak, hoping that at least something intelligible would come out. However...

"Do you want to come inside and eat with me? I don't want you to wait longer to eat. Cold Taco Bell isn't the best." 

Mikasa's face was expressionless as she accepted Annie's offer with a nod. She handed her own food and drink over to Annie then got out of the driver's seat. 

"I'll take your bags in for you, just take in the food and I'll be right behind you." 

Annie stayed for a second to watch Mikasa gather all her things before making her own way to the house, keeping everything under control as she got to unlocking the front door. Mikasa was right behind her within seconds as the door opened. They both walked in and Mikasa shut the door with her foot since her arms were full. 

"We're going to eat up in my room so you can go ahead and put everything down up there."

Mikasa gave a simple nod and the two went upstairs immediately. The two of them fell into a familiar rhythm as they walked up those stairs. It made Annie's heart flutter as she remembered the first time they took these stairs up to her room to fuck. She hated it. Why was she so entranced by Mikasa all of a sudden? Annie literally hadn't thought about her at all in the past few months, yet here she was with a million emotions racing through her head. Seeing and talking to the Alpha was bringing back too many memories for Annie's own good. It slightly irritated her only because she couldn't grasp why it was happening. 

Annie opened her bedroom and set their food on her bed. She ignored Mikasa for a moment as she grabbed some clothes and turned her TV on, tossing the remote to Mikasa and leaving the room to get changed. It may have been a bit silly to change somewhere else considering that they've already seen each other naked, but Annie wasn't in the mood for THOSE feelings to return as well. When she returned to her room, Mikasa already had their food opened and a show playing on the screen. 

  
  


The Omega gladly joined in next to Mikasa and immediately dug into her food. She shoveled bite after bite into her mouth, finishing her meal way before Mikasa could. This behavior actually got a chuckle out of Mikasa, mostly because she hadn't seen Annie do this before. 

"Wow, and you said you didn't want anything." Mikasa shook her head and Annie blushed heavily. 

Annie wanted to fire back with some snarky comment, she really did, yet nothing came to mind. She ended up looking away in embarrassment and began cleaning up her things. It was a good distraction from the Alpha on her bed for her time being. Eventually, Mikasa did finish her food and she showed no signs of wanting to stay over longer. This immediately sent panic throughout Annie's chest. She didn't want Mikasa to leave yet. Something inside her just needed Mikasa to stay for a little longer. 

Without thinking, Annie grabbed Mikasa’s wrist when she stood up to leave and yanked her back down. She pressed their lips together for the first time in nearly three months and hoped it would get Mikasa to stay. Annie could tell that Mikasa was surprised by this, but within seconds, Mikasa kissed her back. They continued to kiss for several minutes on Annie's bed until Mikasa sat up and removed the Omega's sweatshirt. 

Since Annie had changed earlier, she wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath it, allowing Mikasa to get straight to work. Her larger hands fondled Annie’s breasts through her bra as Mikasa's mouth sucked on her pulse point. Annie's eyes closed and allowed the Alpha to do whatever she pleased with her body as long as it meant that Mikasa would stay with her longer. 

"A-Ah!" 

Annie moaned out as Mikasa bit her neck hard, knowing that it would surely bruise within minutes. She clenched her thighs together as she felt wetness seeping from her core. It should be criminal that Mikasa could turn her on this much, especially in such a short time frame. She whimpered out and grabbed Mikasa's hair to pull her off, wanting to lean up and kiss her lips. But the moment between them stopped when Mikasa's gaze traveled down to Annie's stomach. 

"You a little bloated from the Taco Bell? Your stomach kind of looks a little big." 

Annie was immediately taken out of the mood and roughly shoved Mikasa. That was the last straw. She could handle her friends commenting on her body, but the woman she was trying to fuck saying it actually made it hurt. She retrieved her discarded sweatshirt and immediately pulled it back on as she held back tears. 

"Leave, Ackerman! I'm not in the mood anymore." She picked up Mikasa's shoes and threw them at her. 

"Ouch! Hey! I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Mikasa tried to reason with Annie, but the damage had already been done.

"I don't care, damn it! Leave now!" Annie screamed at her, making Mikasa know right then and there that she meant it. 

Mikasa slipped her shoes on and grabbed her car keys, walking up to Annie and staring down into her eyes in a final attempt to try and get through to her. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She grabbed Annie's chin to pull her up into a kiss but was given a hard slap instead. 

"Don't touch me, Ackerman. Leave. Now." 

The sudden pain in Mikasa's eyes clearly showed that Annie's strike had hurt. However, her face was devoid of emotion as she left Annie's room without another word. 

Once Annie was sure Mikasa was gone, she allowed her pent up tears to fall. She hated it; she hated that Mikasa could make her feel amazing one moment and like shit the next. Why did it have to be her? They weren't going to ever be anything official, so why did the universe let Mikasa hold control over her emotions? 

Not even ten minutes after Mikasa left, Annie’s phone buzzed and she picked it up right away, already knowing who the message would be from. 

_ Message from Mikasa Ackerman  _

_ Annie, I wasn't trying to make fun of you or anything. I was just concerned if you wanted to continue or not. I wasn't trying to be rude about it at all... I'm sorry, so, sorry... Please forgive me? _

Just like the last time Mikasa texted her, Annie locked her phone and left Mikasa on read.

* * *

After the incident with Mikasa, a few days went by and everything seemed to be back to normal. Annie’s morning nausea was almost non-existent and her body didn't feel constantly strained anymore. Her breasts were a little tender, but that could be chopped up to being an Omega. Annie was convinced that she had experienced a strange type of body cold. Whatever it was though, it was gone and she could go back to living normally. 

Annie got to school and went through the day without any hiccups. She had to deal with Ymir's usual snarky comments, but other than that, nothing really affected her day. Well, except when she needed to take time out of her day to schedule her sports physical at the school clinic. That wasn't really going to ruin her day though, so she was fine with it. 

What really made everything ten times better was the fact that she hadn't bumped into Mikasa in any way. It was like the universe was finally working in her favor for once. If it wasn't so out of character for her, Annie was sure she would've been smiling all day. 

Once her last period came to an end, Annie was immediately on her way to the school clinic. She was as hasty as ever to get this thing over with so she'd be able to play, especially since she caught word about a scout from nearby state universities who would be watching. Annie, of course, already had a back-up school ready to go to, but it always sounded better to be accepted on a sports scholarship. That's why she HAD to pass this physical, especially since her future sort of depended on it. 

She entered the clinic and gave her name, filling out some simple paperwork about her health background such as what allergies she had. Once that was finished, she waited for a few moments before a nurse came to retrieve her for the appointment. They took Annie's height and weight, to which the Omega was glad they didn't comment on. From there, they took her into a small room and left Annie to wait for the doctor to show. 

Annie glanced around the posters plastered around her on the walls. Nothing was extremely educational; they mostly things on them like “don't do drugs” along with cheesy slogans. One thing that did get her attention was a poster of a pregnant woman holding a child. It seemed innocent at first, but as her eyes examined it closely, Annie came to realize that it was shaming teen pregnancy.  _ 'Yikes... You'd think they would just educate kids better in sex ed so they could prevent it instead...'  _

"Annie Leonhardt?" 

A voice called out to her as the door opened. Annie immediately snapped out of her own thoughts and swapped her attention to the doctor. 

"Yeah, that's me. I'm here for my sports physical." 

"You came to the right place! You're actually due for a regular physical too, so I'm just going to combine them both together. Let's do the sports portion first and get everything else afterward." 

With that, they went through each step of the physical. Everything went smoothly, although Annie could've gone without the doctor commenting about her weight gain. He wrote it off as extra muscle mass, even though Annie knew that wasn't the case at all. She didn't care in the end because he signed off that she was good to play, which is all Annie wanted. 

Once they got into the regular physical, Annie felt some dread go through her body when the doctor asked her to fill a form about her sex life. She didn't understand why it affected her; she's done this before. It was literally just a regular portion of a regular check-up. Reading the questions asking her if she was sexually active, having unprotected sex, or if she might be pregnant left her uneasy. Annie knew for a fact that she was doing the first two already, but the pregnant part? She didn't think that would be an option for her, especially since she was on birth control already... then again, she couldn't remember the last time she took her pill. 

_ 'Fuck...'  _

Annie quickly answered no to all of the questions, not wanting to put anything down just in case it would affect her being able to play in a few days. She handed the form back to her doctor and left ASAP, already calling Ymir as she was walking out. 

"What do you want? I just got home." 

"I'm picking you up. I think I'm pregnant and I need to get a pregnancy test. Keep your mouth shut about this until I get you." She ended the call and drove straight to Ymir’s place.

* * *

Ymir opened the passenger door and slipped inside Annie’s car. She didn't even get to buckle herself in when Annie stepped on the gas, forcing her lanky body forward from the sudden speed change. It took Ymir a moment to try and buckle herself in, but Annie's frantic driving stopped her from doing so. 

"If you don't slow this fucking car down so I can put my seat belt on then I'm going to make sure to be reincarnated as your child!" 

The car came to a harsh stop at a red light and Ymir's face slammed into Annie's dashboard. 

"Fucking hell!" Ymir grabbed her face as she sat back and finally managed to get her seat belt on. 

She rubbed her nose and shook her head, trying to get the pain to fade away. The pain subsided quite a bit, but Ymir still had a dull ache throughout her face. With her pain gone, for the most part, Ymir turned her attention to Annie and glared. 

"Don't glare at me, Ymir. I'm not in a good headspace right now. I might have a gremlin growing inside of me as we speak." Once the light turned green, Annie stepped on the gas again. 

"Why are you worried about being pregnant all of a sudden? I thought you've been on birth control for who knows how long," Ymir said as she grabbed onto her seatbelt out of fear. 

"That's what I thought too, but I can't remember the last time I've taken one of my pills. Not to mention I barely realized that everything that was happening with me might be side effects of being pregnant. Morning sickness? Unexplainable emotions? My damn stomach? Ugh! I should've noticed this earlier!" 

Annie pulled into the nearest Walgreens and hopped out of her car, barely waiting for Ymir to get out. Thankfully, Ymir jogged to catch up and tried to calm her down.

"But the throwing up stopped! You could've just been sick! Also, unexplainable emotions can just mean you're entering heat soon! As for your stomach, shit. I don't know, maybe you just did get fat... OW!" 

Ymir got a fist slammed into her already aching nose as they walked into the store. She held back her urge to smack the Omega back for it, taking in a deep breath through her pained nose and tried her best to be at Annie’s side. They both went into the health aisle and Annie grabbed a box of pregnancy tests. 

"Wait, grab two more different brands. That way we can get more than one answer to go off of." 

Ymir helped by grabbing two other brands of tests and handing them to Annie. "Go pay for them by yourself. I don't want them thinking that I was the one to knock you up." 

Annie rolled her eyes at Ymir but didn't insult her. She went straight to the cash register, paying quickly while avoiding any eye contact with the cashier. She was already embarrassed as it was; she didn't need to make it any more awkward. Once everything was finished and paid for, Annie went straight to her car while Ymir took her sweet time coming back. When she did come back, Annie wanted to smack her again when she noticed that Ymir had bought loads of snacks. 

"Are you fucking serious, Ymir? I'm over here worried that I'm pregnant and you decide to buy fucking snacks?!" 

"Hey! You fucking made me hit my face earlier and you just hit me a few minutes ago! Even after all of that I still gave you advice on the pregnancy tests! So SORRY if I felt like I deserved a treat for being a good person." 

Annie took in a deep breath, holding back her anger as Ymir got back into the car. This time, she allowed Ymir to buckle up before driving them back to her house. Annie's heart was thudding in her chest hard at the small chance her father might be home. When she got there and saw he wasn't home, that stress was whisked away. Now she was only worried about finding out if she was actually pregnant or not. 

They got out together and once Annie got inside her house, she went straight upstairs to her bathroom. She locked herself in there and opened all the boxes, her stomach tensing up at the mere sight of them actually out in the open. She wished she could hide away and forget about everything, but deep down she wanted to know the results of the tests. Annie picked up each test with shaky hands and went to the toilet, taking them one by one.

* * *

Annie felt the world stop around her as each test came up positive. She didn't want to believe any of them, but she knew they weren't lying. Her eyes continued to stare at each test, wishing they would magically turn negative. Of course, they wouldn't, no matter how hard Annie stared at them and wished they would. 

"Annie? You good in there? Did you take them yet?" 

She flinched at suddenly hearing Ymir's voice. Annie couldn't find it inside her to say anything in reply. She opened the bathroom door instead and allowed Ymir inside. Now both of them stood in silence as they stared at each test. Ymir didn't know what to say or do, so she just wrapped her arms around Annie and held her close. No words were exchanged as Annie decided to break down in Ymir's arms. Ymir continued to hold her close and stroked her hair gently until Annie was the one to pull away. 

"Ymir, I don't know what I'm going to do... I have my whole life ahead of me, and... This could ruin it all... What will my father say? He's going to be so disappointed in me!" 

"Hey, just calm down. It's still early in the pregnancy, so you still have enough time to think it over. Just remember that I'll be here for you, no matter what your choice may be." 

Ymir's voice and words soothed Annie's anxiety immediately, making the situation a little better. Knowing she had at least one person there for her was more than enough. She wiped off her tears and pulled Ymir into a hug once more, this time letting it last much longer. The two enjoyed the gentle moment until Annie pulled away once more and picked up her tests, wrapping them all up in a plastic bag and tying it off. 

"Thank you, Ymir... For being here for me at a time like this... I'm going to go get ready for soccer practice, then I'll take you home. Sound good?" 

"Fine by me, Annie. Just... think this over okay? But not to the point where it ends up stressing you out." 

"I know, Ymir, I know... Like you said, I still have time to really think about this... I'm going to take my time and really think this one through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Annie finally figured out everything, question is, will she tell Mikasa about the baby right away? Share your thoughts down below!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments last chapter!! I love hearing your guy's thoughts and compliments! As I said before, I usually update when I finish a new chapter so i currently have chapter 8 being edited and 7 waiting to be posted once I finish chapter 9! Thank you guys so so so SO much for reading! I'm so happy that my readers are enjoying it so far! Well anyway, enjoy chapter 6!!! Also just want to take a moment and say thank you so much to my editor who's been working just as fast on getting these chapters out to you all. I appreciate him so much and his work :)!

Despite telling Ymir that she’d really think about it, Annie actually pushed her pregnancy to the back of her mind for days. She only touched base on it when she got ready for bed, where she truly had her thoughts to herself. Even then, she couldn’t make a decision; on one hand, having a child would ruin her chances at a successful life. On the other… part of her wanted to be a mom. Annie didn’t understand it herself. She had never shown interest in building a family before. She hadn’t even thought about it until she found herself pregnant. It felt as if her Omega side was pushing the idea more than anything, especially since being a mother was her main goal as an Omega. 

Annie subconsciously reached down and stroked her swollen stomach, a gesture that she had been catching herself doing quite often. It seemed to be the only thing that would give her peace of mind, which was ironic considering that she was stressed because of what was in her stomach. She let out a loud groan and snatched her hand away. With that action, all her comfort disappeared and was replaced with worry. It wouldn’t bug her for long though; at any moment, her melatonin would kick in and she’d be knocked out. Annie didn’t usually take anything to help her sleep, but with the pregnancy worrying her and that important soccer game on her mind, the sleep aid was a must. 

Her mind had been running around a bit more than usual since the soccer game was the next day. She wasn’t afraid of playing the game, per se; if anything, she was more paranoid than scared. She was scared if someone was going to notice her pregnancy and spread the word. However, Ymir promised to keep it a secret, and she had kept good on her word; she and Annie only ever talked about it in private. Other than that, the two made sure to never mention it in public. Even with Ymir’s help and assurance, Annie could not find a way to just calm down; the idea that someone would call her out on her pregnancy was too much to bear. 

Fortunately, the soccer game would determine whether or not the school’s team would be going to the finals, which Annie had no doubt that they would make it. The team has had a near-perfect season like they usually did, so once they won the next day’s game, they would only have to play four more. Thinking about the team’s future relaxed Annie’s nerves about her pregnancy being discovered just as the melatonin took full effect. Annie’s eyes shut and her body went limp as her breathing slowed. She would only be gone for a few hours, but her body was grateful for the much-needed rest. 

* * *

  
  


Morning came too quick for Annie’s liking, but she still pulled herself out of bed and started getting dressed. She wore her usual white hoodie with some worn-out blue jeans. It was a rather plain outfit, but it served multiple purposes; first, her stomach was hidden, and second, it was super comfortable. Once she took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, Annie moved on to packing her duffle bag. She made sure to pack her shin guards, cleats, team uniform, as well as her mouth guard since she would subconsciously grind her teeth mid-game. Annie didn’t view the habit as a big issue, but her coach heard about it and forced her to get one. 

Once everything was packed, Annie grabbed her backpack and went on her way. She picked up a dozen assorted donuts, telling herself that she would share them with her friends. Upon arrival, however, she found that the box was half empty and she wasn’t in the mood to share what was left. So she sat in her car, sipping on her hot cup of coffee that she bought earlier. As she started on her eighth donut, she was disturbed by a loud tapping on her window. She turned her attention towards the sound, a donut in one hand and her coffee in the other. 

“We thought you were going to come out and share with us, but you proved us wrong. Now open your car doors and let us in!” Ymir shouted on the other side of Annie’s driver window. 

Annie looked at Ymir, then at Reiner and Bertholdt, who stood right behind her. She could let them in and share; she had enough to give them a donut each, but she didn’t want to. Annie kept her doors locked and went to grab three more donuts, acting as if she was going to hand them over. She even began rolling down the window with a free hand, then right when the smiles appeared on their faces, she rolled her window up and shoved each donut in her mouth. 

“You little shit!” Ymir shouted and Annie couldn’t help but laugh after swallowing. 

“Here, don’t worry guys. I have more.” 

Annie picked up the box and actually rolled her window completely down. She handed it over to Ymir then rolled her window back up, knowing that there would be a brawl soon. Technically, she didn’t lie about having more; she did have more, but it was only one more. So when she saw Ymir hastily open the box to retrieve a donut while Reiner and Bert looked over her shoulder, Annie couldn’t hold back a smirk. Within seconds, the three began to argue about who would get to eat the donut. Lots of shoving was involved, which was mostly between Reiner and Ymir. Bert backed off before anything got too out of hand, like usual. He was a Beta who didn’t want to be caught between two Alphas. 

Ymir and Reiner continued to wrestle for their donut, which caused them to move away from Annie’s car. Bertholdt stayed near Annie and actually opened her door so she didn’t have to. Annie brushed it off as a friendly gesture, even though she knew Bert still harbored some feelings for her after their break up. 

“Do you need help carrying your duffle bag? I know you have a game today and I don’t want you tiring yourself out by carrying it around all day.” 

Annie opened the backseat door and retrieved her backpack from it. 

“Bert, my game isn’t until later, why would I carry it around with me? I’m just going to keep it in my car until I need it.” 

“O-Oh yeah, good thinking…” An embarrassed blush made its way onto Bertholdt’s cheeks. Meanwhile, Annie ignored him and locked her car. 

Annie didn’t glance at Bertholdt again; instead, she continued forward to deal with their idiot Alpha friends. The Omega pulled her leg back and landed a harsh kick between Reiner’s eyes, causing him to immediately tense up. It also allowed Ymir to get a hold of the donut box and consume the prize she’d been fighting for. Unfortunately, she herself received a kick to her stomach. It wasn’t as harsh as Reiner’s, but it still caused Ymir to double over in pain. With that, Annie went on with her day. 

* * *

  
  


Once the final bell rang, Annie went straight to her car, grabbed her duffle bag, and headed straight for the locker rooms. She always needed to be the first one alone in there as of late just so nobody would question her. If there was someone inside though, Annie would move to a bathroom stall and get dressed there. She just needed any private place to change, it really didn’t matter. Upon arrival at the locker rooms, she smiled to herself when she realized nobody else was there. 

She took her usual spot in the back; it was some extra precaution just in case someone did come in. When everything seemed safe and clear to do so, Annie stripped, tossing her regular clothing into the duffle back and pulling her uniform on right after. She was thankful for her soccer top being a little baggy; you could tell Annie was a bit bigger, but only if you really concentrated. 

The locker room doors opened right when Annie zipped up her duffle bag. All her teammates were pooling in and barely getting ready while Annie was ready to go, but for the moment, she kept quiet and sat still, which is all she could do as everyone changed. 

“Already dressed? Are you trying to turn this into a competition or something, Annie? All of us know you’re going to be scouted tonight. You don’t have to be good at getting ready too.” 

Her teammate, Hitch, spoke to her while she got dressed near Annie. Annie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Hitch, knowing that she was only trying to get underneath her skin. She didn’t personally mind Hitch talking to her, but Annie couldn’t deny that she thought this girl was a bitch. The Omega could sense Hitch was insanely jealous about always being pushed aside so that Annie could play longer. Annie really didn’t understand why Hitch got so upset; their coach wanted to win, so of course, the team’s star player would get more time. Either way, she really couldn’t care less. Hitch could cry her a river if she was really upset. 

“I like getting ready earlier so I’m not in a hurry beforehand. It’s not a competition at all, so stop looking into it so much.” 

Hitch rolled her eyes at this, obviously annoyed she hadn’t been able to succeed in her plans at bugging Annie. Since Annie barely acknowledged Hitch, the girl kept to herself afterward. She stopped being a bother to Annie, which Annie was thankful for. After a few more minutes, their coach arrived and announced that their bus had arrived. Annie stood up at this and immediately left, knowing that she was going to get the first pick at seating. 

* * *

  
  


Annie broke into a full sprint down the field, dodging everyone who came her way. There was a full minute left on the clock; the game was tied and she needed to get this point. Her legs were burning from her intense running and kicking, but she didn’t care. She was only focused on one thing, and that was getting this goal. Once Annie was close enough she quickly planned out her strategy to kick the ball. All sound dissipated around her as she moved from side to side, psyching the goalie out on where she was actually going to kick. Then, she did it. Annie pulled her leg back and kicked the ball with full force. The ball drove right past the goalie and scored, leaving Annie to stare with wide eyes as the roar of the crowd snapped her back to the present. 

“Fuck yeah!!! Annie!!!!” 

“Annie with the clutch!!!” 

“That’s my friend!!! She’s right there, motherfuckers!!!” 

Ymir, Bertholdt, and Reiner screamed from the sidelines as it happened. Annie couldn’t help but feel her cheeks heat up from their screams of excitement. Then her teammates rushed her, which was something that they rarely did since everyone feared Annie most of the time. Just this once, Annie allowed them to pick her up and carry her around like some display piece. She even allowed a small smile to form on her lips as everyone cheered. 

“Alright, everyone, it's picture time! Put Annie down and gather around.” 

They set the blonde and all assumed their usual formation when taking group photos. Annie stood in the middle and held out a soccer ball, subtly showing everyone that she was the one who was responsible for winning the game. Once the photos were taken, everyone disbanded and a man walked straight towards Annie. He stood tall with blonde hair and wore thinly framed glasses. 

“Annie Leonhardt, right?” 

Annie gulped at hearing her full name but nodded to confirm the man’s question. She set her ball down and reached out, offering her hand to him. 

“Yes, that’s me. Who might you be?” 

The man continued to smile and took Annie’s hand with his own, firmly shaking it before speaking once more. 

“Zeke Yeager. I’m a recruiter for Eldia University. We’re a prestigious school that has an amazing sports department. I came from a few states away just to see you play. You have quite the reputation within the high school soccer league. I must say that I am extremely impressed and would like to have you consider attending our university on a sports scholarship.” Zeke paused for a moment and pulled out his card. 

“Here’s my information. I’ll be in town the rest of this month. I have a few more students to observe, so if you need to talk to me in person with your parents, I’ll be able to do so. I’ll be on my way now. I appreciate you speaking with me. Now, go ahead and resume your fun.” He placed the card in Annie’s hand and walked away, leaving her frozen in place. 

However, he was only the first of many recruiters that began coming up to her. She couldn’t take another step without being swarmed by people asking her to consider attending their school. As this was all happening, Annie couldn’t help but think of the issue that was at the back of her mind. She was still pregnant and none of these people knew it. If they did, then they surely wouldn’t want her attending their schools. The Omega realized in that moment what her choice would be… she couldn’t keep this baby… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres nothing better than sitting down in your car and devouring nearly an entire box of donuts to yourself huh? Anyway, Annie made her decision to get rid of the baby. Will she actually go through with it? Or will second thoughts get the best of her? But the real question here, is she going to even tell Mikasa about it? Tell me what you think will happen in the comments! Once more, thank you all for reading and for the kudos! I hope everyone has a good day/night!!


	7. Chapter 7

Annie wasted no time in making an appointment the moment she was able to do so. She got home, went to bed, woke up, got ready for school, and while on her way there, called a nearby clinic to schedule it for the Friday after school, which was two days away. She scheduled it so soon because she didn’t want time for second thoughts to appear. If Annie was actually going through with this, she needed absolutely no distractions or hesitations. 

She parked her car once she arrived at school and took a moment to sit in silence. Her heart was lightly thumping in her chest as if she was doing something risky. However, Annie wasn’t able to dwell on the feeling because her attention was shifted to the soft knocking on her car window. She glanced in the direction and noticed Ymir standing there all by herself. Annie unlocked the doors and beckoned for Ymir to come in and sit with her. 

“You killed it at the game yesterday, Annie! Reiner, Bert, and I were thinking of taking you out for dinner tonight to celebrate. What do you think?” 

“I’m aborting the baby this Friday.” 

Ymir immediately went quiet as she just stared at Annie with wide eyes. Well, she wasn’t expecting to hear THAT out at 8 in the morning. Nonetheless, Ymir let Annie’s words process through her head and took the time to form a response. 

“Okay… Like I said, I’m going to support you and if this is what you want, then I’m here for it. Is that all you wanted to tell me? Just needed to get it off your chest?” 

Annie shook her head and stared blankly forward, not looking at anything particular. She was trying her best to not seem like she cared about this whole situation, even though it was all she could think about. 

“I… I’m not sure how it’s going to play out and I don’t really want to be alone… So I was wondering if you could go with me to the appointment? You don’t have to, of course. I wouldn’t want you feeling uncomfortable…” 

It was quiet once again, but Ymir made sure to reply in a timely manner. She knew that Annie was a bit on edge about this, so Ymir didn’t mind helping her out at all. 

“Yeah, I’ll go with you. It’s not an issue at all. Like I said, Annie, I’m here for you and I’m gonna support you. Feel free to ask for anything, and if it’s within reason, then I’ll most likely do it for you.” 

Annie allowed herself to smile at Ymir’s words; despite all the teasing that went on, Annie truly did care and appreciate her. She moved her gaze to the side, allowing Ymir to see her smile. Ymir smiled in return and Annie climbed across their seats to hug her, holding her tight for a few moments before pulling away. 

“Thank you for all of this, Ymir. You’ve gained the title of number one best friend, so you better be happy.” 

“Gained? Psh. I’ve always been the number one best friend! Reiner and Bert could never compete with me!” 

She rolled her eyes at Ymir while taking her keys out of the ignition, reaching into the backseat, and grabbing her backpack. Ymir got the silent message of “We’re getting out of my car” and exited through her passenger side door. Annie emerged seconds afterward then locked up her car. 

“So, I’m assuming you already talked about it with Mikasa?” Ymir asked in a quiet tone as they began walking, just to make sure no passersby heard. 

Annie side glanced at Ymir with a raised brow but returned her attention to her front to avoid accidentally walking into someone. 

“Why would I need to talk to her? She’s not the one having the baby, so why should she have any input on whether I kept it or not?” 

“Maybe because she’s the one who knocked-” Ymir lowered her volume even more. “The one who knocked you up. Wouldn’t you want her to at least know and talk about it with you?” 

“Again, Ymir, I don’t need to talk to her about it. Mostly because I already spoke about it with you and made up my mind.” 

Ymir’s eyes furrowed as she stared down at Annie, shaking her head in disappointment and pulling her aside. She made sure that they were secluded enough so that nobody could hear them. 

“Annie, I know you don’t want to speak with Mikasa and it’s ultimately your choice in the end, but you need to tell her that you’re pregnant even if you hate the idea of doing so. Listen to me. It’s going to give you some type of extra closure if you talk things out with her. Just do it to get it off your chest.” 

Annie pulled her arm away from Ymir’s grasp, a clearly irritated expression written all over her face. 

“Why are you so damn adamant about me speaking with Mikasa? You don’t know anything about my situation with her! You don’t have a say about whether I should talk to Mikasa or not! I don’t care if it would give me extra fucking closure! I’ll have closure when this thing inside of me is gone!” 

“I’m asking you to speak with her because I don’t want you to end up like Historia did. She needed to talk with me, but I just pushed her away and it ended up destroying her. I was wracked with guilt, and I don’t want you feeling the same way because you never talked about it with Mikasa and just pushed her away instead. I don’t want you to wonder what could’ve been or happened. It starts to eat away at you and it’s not a good feeling.”

The Omega stared at Ymir in confusion, not really understanding what she was talking about. She raised an eyebrow and questioned the woman more. 

“What are you even talking about? Historia? That freshman you dated for like, what? Four months last year? What does she have to do with you needing me to speak with Mikasa? You’re making absolutely no sense, Ymir.” 

Ymir took a deep breath and stared down into Annie’s eyes, staring at her with all of her trust. She gulped and began talking. 

“I didn’t tell you this because I was trying to completely erase it from existence, but last year… Last year within that three-month time frame, I ended up getting Historia pregnant. She told me and I immediately shut down. I didn’t know what to do and I was ignorant about it. Historia kept asking me to talk about it, but I just turned away and told her to deal with it herself. She ended up getting rid of it and I wasn’t even there to comfort her… Historia had to go through it all alone, but you don’t have to go through it alone, Annie… I know you say you’re not alone because you have me, but I’m not the one who knocked you up. You need to speak with Mikasa about it. I don’t want this to destroy you. “

Annie was taken aback by Ymir’s sudden confession. Her heart sank a bit at the sadness in Ymir’s voice. Why hadn’t she told Annie when it happened? Annie would’ve knocked some sense into her and maybe even forced Ymir to talk to her… Just like Ymir is trying to do with Annie right now. Annie understood now.; her friend just wanted to make sure that everything will work out. A soft sigh left her lips as she reached up to set a gentle hand on Ymir’s shoulder. 

“Okay… I’m… going to think about it, okay? I’m just really scared that I’ll have second guesses and not go through with any of this. Thanks for worrying about me. I know you just want the best for me. I guarantee you that everything will work out and I’ll be okay. so just let me figure it out. Okay?” 

Ymir set a hand on Annie’s and gave her a gentle look. She gave a soft nod and removed her hand, only to yank Annie into a hug. 

“Okay.” 

* * *

Annie felt like crap for not speaking with Mikasa right away, especially after Ymir gave her a talk about it. Annie just couldn’t bring herself to speak with Mikasa. Every time she tried, she would freeze up and run away. This continued until lunchtime on Friday, the day of her appointment after school. She STILL hadn’t spoken with Mikasa and she wasn’t sure if it was even worth trying now. 

So, Annie decided that she wasn’t going to; she would just tell Ymir that she tried to, but Mikasa shunned her. Actually, no, that wouldn’t work, especially since Ymir would get angry and fight Mikasa because of it. Annie shook with frustration because she didn’t know what to do, even more so now that she barely had any time to decide. 

“Fuck it, Leonhardt. It’s now or never. You HAVE to tell her now. Remember, it's not for you. It's for Ymir. You promised Ymir… But it’s also for you too… Well, that’s what Ymir said.” Annie mumbled to herself, trying to gain more confidence before it all faded away. 

After the confidence finally set in, she started her journey to find Mikasa. It wouldn’t be that hard to locate the girl since she usually hung out with Eren. That loud-ass motherfucker was easy to spot from about a mile away. She searched for a total of around three minutes before finding the group under a nearby tree. Annie then walked straight towards it, a determined look on her face that scared people she passed. 

“Oh! Hey, Annie!” Armin called out to her as she got closer to them, but Annie ignored him. 

She walked up to Mikasa and stared down at her. 

“Annie? What are you doing here-“ 

“Mikasa, I’m pregnant and you’re the sire.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Annie did it!!! Annie actually managed to tell Mikasa! Even if it was a little too late... Gotta thank Ymir or else Annie wouldn't of even considered telling Mikasa lol! Also oooooo a little bit about Ymir's personal life? Just take note of it, it'll be important in a future series. Thank you all that read my fic! I love and appreciate you all! Go ahead and drop a comment about whatever you're thinking! Have a good day/night everyone!!


	8. Chapter 8

Mikasa stared at Annie, unable to process what the blonde had just said. Just a minute ago, Mikasa was enjoying lunch with her two best friends, and now she was a sire? Once everything processed in her stupid Alpha brain, her eyes widened and she immediately pulled Annie aside. She wasn’t sure if Eren and Armin had heard, but she’d be damned if they continued to listen in on their conversation. Once they were a few feet away, Mikasa finally decided to reply. 

“Pregnant? Pregnant? What do you mean ‘pregnant,’ Annie? I thought you said you were on birth control? I...” Mikasa’s usually calm and detached demeanor was gone at this point. She couldn’t stop herself from showing actual emotions openly. 

However, she managed to keep quiet as she tried to gather all her thoughts together. There were so many things that she wanted to say, ask, and even do. Mikasa just wondered why she hadn’t noticed that Annie was pregnant already. There were so many signs that she just paid no mind to, like the bathroom incident, Annie’s random crying, and for God's sake, she saw Annie’s stomach! Mikasa wanted to knock some sense into her fucking head. How could she be so blind to all the warning signs that were right in front of her? 

“Fuck, I should’ve noticed earlier.” Mikasa set a hand on her forehead and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Annie. I should’ve brought up my concerns. This is all my fault. You’re about, what, three months in, right? This is fine! We still have time to plan everything out for the baby-“ 

“I’m aborting it after school, Mikasa.” 

“I- Excuse me?” 

Mikasa stared at Annie like she just stomped on some puppies. For some reason, this caused anger to well up in Annie, leading the blonde to glare back at Mikasa. How dare this stupid Alpha look at her in such a way! She wasn’t doing anything wrong! Mikasa had no right to react like this, especially since she hadn’t spoken to Annie much over the past few months! 

“You heard me. I’m getting rid of it today, after school. Nothing’s going to stop me either. The only reason why you’re hearing about it is that I promised Ymir I would tell you. She thought you deserved to know for some reason.” 

The Alpha continued to stare at Annie with disbelief. She couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that she wouldn’t be told about the pregnancy without Ymir’s persuasion. Why would Annie think that that was a good idea to begin with? Mikasa was just as responsible for this happening, so she deserved to know everything. Mikasa began to feel agitated at how Annie was acting; it was as if she didn’t care at all. 

“Well, maybe I deserve to know because I was the one who knocked you up? Have you ever thought of that, Annie? Of course not! You’re only thinking about yourself! You didn’t even speak about getting an abortion with me! What if I wanted to keep it? It takes two people to make a child, Annie! You can’t just decide what you want without me!” 

Mikasa raised her voice, her expression changing along with it. Meanwhile, Annie felt the anger continue to grow when she heard Mikasa say those things. She wasn’t obligated to speak with Mikasa! First off, it was her body; it was HER choice at the end of the day, but now Mikasa is trying to say that Annie basically needs her permission to do what she pleased?

“Excuse me? Are you really trying to say that I should’ve spoken with you about the baby? Even after YOU said that you didn’t want a relationship because it would’ve been too distracting during your senior year? Then on top of that, you didn’t want me to say anything about us having sex all summer? I’m sorry, but none of that sounds like it would’ve been a great idea to tell you if I’m pregnant! Also, I can't decide what to do without you confirming it? You’re not my damn Alpha, Mikasa. You’re nothing to me! You were just a dick I fucked! You have NO say in what I decide to do with my body. You’re lucky I even told you in the first place!” 

The air became silent between them, allowing Mikasa to finally work through Annie’s words. Annie was right about Mikasa having no right to decide what she did with her body. Mikasa knew this; it was just that the Alpha inside her would object to it regardless. Her instincts wanted her to stop Annie and force her to submit, to listen to her, and to keep the baby. She forced those instincts back and decided to give a little more fight into the conversation before caving in so that her inner Alpha could feel like it somewhat succeeded. 

“This is different, Annie! This isn’t sex! You can keep having sex a secret! You can't keep something like this a secret! You have a human being growing in you, Annie! You can’t just keep that from a person, especially since that person was the one who knocked you up!” 

Mikasa reached up and rubbed her temples. Okay, that was enough arguing to feed her Alpha ego. She took a deep breath and shook her head before making her final decision. 

“You know what? Forget what I said, Annie. I shouldn’t have said any of that. I’m sorry. It is your body and it is your decision to make. I may have no say in the matter, but I’m going with you to your appointment after school. I already missed being by your side at the beginning, so I’m going to be there, even if it is a little too late.” 

Annie was taken aback by Mikasa’s tonal shift. Not even a minute ago, this very Alpha was angry at her for not being in control. Now, not only was she here agreeing with Annie, but apologizing as well. There must’ve been something in the air on this day because nothing else would have made Mikasa’s sudden attitude change make sense. She decided to shrug it off, just glad that there wouldn’t be any more arguing. Annie didn’t care that Mikasa was going to come along with her; in fact, it would probably make Ymir happy knowing that something came from actually speaking with Mikasa about the pregnancy. So she nodded yes to the Alpha and told her that they would meet up at her car right after school. Once she saw that Mikasa understood the plan, Annie left to mentally prepare herself for later. 

* * *

  
Annie sat anxiously through the final period of the day. She wasn’t having second thoughts or anything, but she was just... afraid of something terrible happening... even though everything would be fine....  _ ‘Maybe you want something to go wrong so you can keep the child...’ _ Annie immediately snapped out of that thought. She was NOT going to let her Omega side get to her. She needed to get rid of the baby in order to succeed. There was absolutely no reason for her to keep it. 

_ ‘It would make Mikasa yours. You could trap her with it.’  _

This time, Annie actually tried to physically smack those thoughts out of her head, earning her a few odd stares in her direction. She felt a subtle blush flash its way up to her cheeks, but she didn’t care. She just needed to push any and all thoughts about keeping the baby AWAY. Annie told herself that she had no feelings for Mikasa. Well… maybe at first when they were hooking up, but not anymore. After Mikasa basically told her to shut up about it all and today’s little incident, any lingering feelings should have been erased completely. 

_ ‘But she apologized... She respects you, she’s a good Alpha. You deserve a good Alpha like her, so just keep the baby and give her a reason to stick around.’  _

That was enough. Annie stood up from her seat and immediately decided that she would go to her appointment alone. She didn’t want Mikasa going anymore; who knows what her Omega side would do if that Alpha was in its presence. The bell rang right as Annie stood up and she practically sprinted out of class. Maybe if she got to her car first, Annie could leave without Mikasa catching up. Annie’s legs carried her quickly towards her car, the very object coming within reach. Unfortunately, right when she grabbed her door handle, Mikasa appeared near the passenger side. 

“Trying to leave me behind? I wouldn't be surprised if you were. Like I said though, I’m still gonna keep my word and be by your side. Now, are you going to drive us on the way over there? Then I’ll drive us back after we’re done? That’s if you want me to, of course. I know some people don’t like letting other people drive their car.” 

“Uh… Yeah, that won’t be an issue at all. Sounds good.” 

Annie looked down as she unlocked her car; she wasn’t going to make eye contact with Mikasa until this thing was over. Her Omega mind was already trying to make her turn back on what she already decided. She’d be damned if she actually let Mikasa’s Alpha aura change her mind at the last minute. During the entire ride to the clinic, Annie ignored any conversations with Mikasa. Once Mikasa noticed that Annie was practically ignoring her, she too decided to stop trying to make conversation. 

When they did arrive, Annie parked the car and stared ahead for a moment, reassuring herself that this was what she wanted. That this is what she needed. She closed her eyes then took a deep breath before exiting the car. Mikasa followed suit and went ahead of Annie to open the door for her. Annie’s heart fluttered at yet another one of Mikasa’s simple gestures. She had to stop these feelings from getting worse no matter what. 

“Thank you, Mikasa,” she mumbled under her breath while passing through.

“No problem. I’ll sit in the waiting area until you need me to go back with you.” 

Mikasa left to sit while Annie went towards the front desk. She talked with the receptionist for a few moments, filling out last-minute forms and whatnot before taking a seat near Mikasa. Now, it was just a waiting game for someone to come take her for the procedure. For some reason, all her second-guessing from earlier had disappeared. She allowed herself to relax in her chair and even lean on Mikasa a bit. 

As she sat, Annie watched the many people that passed through the clinic, such as those who were probably there for a regular check-up and such. She didn’t pay much attention to any of them until a young couple sat across from them, a toddler in their lap. Annie felt something tug at her heartstrings as she saw the baby smile and giggle on their mother’s lap. It even caused Annie to smile herself, and she became rather aware of how long it had been since her mother was around. 

Her heartstrings were tugged again for another reason; she missed her mother more than anything. Annie couldn’t help but be glad that this baby was fortunate enough to still have theirs. Annie would’ve given anything to have her mother again, or at least feel that maternal energy once more. Annie closed her eyes and nearly choked at what she saw. The couple from before was now replaced with an image of her and Mikasa in her mind, a small child between them as she and Mikasa sat and talked. Her heart fluttered at such a sight. Part of her tried to shake it away, but it wouldn’t leave… Then, she was interrupted by Mikasa giving a squeeze to her hand. 

Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to the side, staring into Mikasa’s dark gray eyes. She was saying something to her, but she couldn’t quite decipher it; the noises around her seemed to become mute. As Annie gave Mikasa a confused expression, the audio around her slowly came back.

“It’s time to go in, Annie. We have to go.” 

Annie looked away from Mikasa and the lady who was waiting to take them away. She nodded and ever so gently got out of her seat. Mikasa noticed the slow start, so she pressed a hand to Annie’s back, helping her get stabilized before they continued to walk. With each step that Annie took, everything slowed down. All she could focus on was that image of a family, her family, in her mind. Did she really want to be a mom? Despite all the consequences that may come from it? She didn’t know, nor did she know if she would regret either decision. The baby from earlier let out a loud giggle in her head, and it was all that Annie heard. 

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared up at Mikasa.

“I’m… I’m going to keep it, Mikasa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about some WHIPLASH LOL, real question here is will Annie stick to her decision and make it final? Or will she flip the switch again and actually go through with the abortion? See you all next time! Thank you all for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

“You… want to keep the baby?” 

Mikasa stared down at Annie in surprise after the Omega’s sudden change of heart. Mikasa tried to act neutral, but there was no denying that there was a tinge of happiness sparkling in her eyes. Annie gave a soft nod to Mikasa’s question about the baby before walking away from the appointment. Once they were outside and everything seemed to calm down around them, Mikasa grabbed the back of Annie’s head and brought her into a passionate kiss. 

Annie’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss and took several moments to push her away. Her hands grabbed Mikasa’s wrists and forcefully removed the Alpha away from her. The Omega then took a step back and wiped her mouth, showing that she didn’t want to be kissed by Mikasa right now. Annie glared at her and stepped back to put a few feet between them. 

“What the fuck was that for? Did I say you could fucking kiss me?” 

Mikasa looked at Annie with confusion written all over her face. She didn’t understand what she did wrong. Why wasn’t she allowed to kiss Annie? Annie had done this to her a week or so before. Also, they had a child on the way, so that made her even more confused as to why she couldn’t kiss Annie whenever she pleased. 

“You… You said you’re keeping our baby and I’m happy that you decided to keep it for us… I wanted to kiss you and show my appreciation… Why are you mad about the kiss at all? You kissed me like a week ago, Annie, so what’s the issue here?” 

Annie took in a deep breath only to let it out with a loud groan. Mikasa was partially right about this; Annie shouldn’t be mad about getting kissed without permission. 

“Okay, I apologize for getting angry about the kiss… I shouldn’t have kissed you last week without asking, that’s my fault. But for now, don’t kiss me without my permission. Let’s get one thing straight, Mikasa. I didn’t keep the baby for us. I didn’t do it for you. I did it for myself. If you’re happy that I kept the baby, then that’s fine. Just don’t expect us to be... We can discuss our relationship terms later.” 

The air became silent between them, but Mikasa ended up giving a gentle nod. They would figure out what they were when the time was right. For now, their main priority was planning for the baby’s arrival. Mikasa stretched her hand out and made a little circular motion so that Annie could hand over the car keys. Annie did so and began walking back to her car. 

“Do you have time for us to speak about the baby, or do you need to get back to school right away?” Annie asked while entering the passenger seat. 

“I still have time before the game, so no. I don’t need to go back right away. Want to... go get some food and talk this all over? I know you didn’t get to eat during lunch… I didn’t get to either, so I think it’ll be good for us to both eat.” 

Annie was going to say no, wanting to discuss the matter in her car. Unfortunately, before she could reject the offer, her stomach rumbled and she let out a sigh. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea… Go ahead and choose wherever to go, but you’re the one paying for it.” 

“Yeah, I know I am. I don’t mind…” 

* * *

  
  


Since Annie told Mikasa to choose where they ate, they ended up at a small ramen shop. They put their orders in then sat in the most secluded area just so that nobody would stumble into their conversation unexpectedly. At first, they ate their food in silence, not even staring at each other. It wasn’t until Mikasa brought up the topic of their child that the conversation started. 

“So… How are we going to go about this, Annie? Am I going to move in with you, or are you going to stay with me? I want to be able to be around you and the baby twenty-four-seven,” Mikasa said as she brought her chopsticks to her lips, eating another bite. 

“I’m only about three months along, Mikasa. There won’t be any reason for me to move in with you or the other way around. Right now, we just need to worry about telling our parents and friends… Ymir is the only one who knows that I’m pregnant, and I’m assuming that Armin and Eren know too since I sort of didn’t tell you that I was pregnant quietly…” 

“They don’t know, so don’t worry about that, okay? But back to the main issue. Should we wait to tell them, or just come clean and tell them we’re expecting?” 

Annie shook her head and picked up her drink to take a sip. 

“We should wait after both of our sports seasons are over. I don’t want anyone finding out and ruin my chances of getting a scholarship.” 

“You’re still going to school even after having the baby? Who’s going to take care of them? Aren’t you supposed to be the one to stay home and do that?” 

“Mikasa…” Annie closed her eyes and repressed the urge to smack her. “No, Mikasa… I’m not going to stay home and be a damn housewife for you. I have a life planned out, just like you probably do, and I’m not going to change it. We’ll figure out child care later, okay?” 

Mikasa made an unsatisfied expression, but gave a nod nonetheless, knowing she wouldn’t be able to change Annie’s mind. She stayed quiet but continued to listen to Annie’s words as she returned to eating. 

“Back to what I was saying. We both have big games ahead of us and offers that are coming our way. If it gets around that we have a baby on the way… I don’t know how they’ll react at all, so let’s keep this to ourselves until everything calms down, okay?” 

“Yes, that sounds good to me... Can we talk… about us, Annie?” 

Annie finished her food and sat back in her seat, thinking over what their relationship would even be. They technically weren’t together and hadn’t discussed anything about actually having a relationship. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to come up with a solution. She wouldn’t deny that there were feelings for Mikasa in her heart, but she wasn’t sure if they were entirely real. Part of her was afraid her pregnancy was the cause of her feelings for Mikasa. In Annie’s eyes, it made perfect sense; she could’ve cared less about what Mikasa was up to three months ago. Yet here she was now, wanting and feeling a deep need to be with Mikasa ever since that moment in the school bathroom. This whole incident only helped confirm Annie’s suspicion about her pregnancy being the reason she yearned for Mikasa. Annie was sure that Mikasa kissing her and the other small acts of affection was also spurred from her being the sire of her baby. 

However, she also couldn’t deny that they had some feelings for each other before it just became about sex with no strings attached. Annie took in a deep breath and decided to take a leap of faith, hoping that Mikasa still had those genuine feelings for her before all the drama started. 

“Okay… about us… I’m willing to consider some type of romantic relationship with you… We just need to take it easy, okay? There are a lot of crazy things going on right now and our child comes first before anything else. Got it?” 

Mikasa nodded while setting her empty bowl aside and offering a small smile to Annie. 

“Sounds good to me, Annie. Thank you… Uh… Can I kiss you? If you’re fine with that, of course.” 

Annie felt herself blush from the request, despite their history together and the fact that she was pregnant with Mikasa’s baby. She gave a gentle nod in return and got up to walk around to the Alpha. Mikasa felt giddy and stood up immediately, smiling down at Annie before kissing her lips. Annie continued to blush, her hands coming up to hold Mikasa’s face as they shared this moment. After feeling that they’ve kissed for enough time, Annie broke the kiss and looked away from Mikasa. 

“Don’t you have a football game to get ready for? It probably isn’t ideal to stand around and kiss me all day, hm?” 

“Well, I mean… I’d rather kiss you all day, but you’re right. I need to get back… One more kiss, though.” 

“No.”

* * *

  
  


Once she got back to school, Annie made a beeline straight to Ymir’s house to go bug her. Without a call or any type of warning, Annie parked in Ymir’s driveway and let herself inside the Alpha’s house. She gave a small wave to Ymir who was sitting while walking in and closed the door behind her. Annie plopped down next to Ymir on the couch and allowed her eyes to close, enjoying the rather comfortable couch beneath her. 

“Well, just come on in! It’s not like I could’ve been jerking off in here or anything!” 

“Psh. You act as if I haven’t seen you butt-ass naked already.” 

Annie turned her attention to Ymir and slowly set a hand on her stomach. Ymir watched the subtle action but knew it meant that they were switching the topic of their conversation. 

“So…How did it go? Did everything go smoothly ?” 

“I… I decided to keep the baby at the last minute. We both talked about what we were going to do for now and that we’d just work out everything else later. We also… discussed our relationship and came to the conclusion that we’re in somewhat of a romantic relationship. We’re just taking it slow and putting our baby first before anything else.” 

Ymir nodded along to Annie’s words and couldn’t help but let a smile slip onto her face. Annie raised an eyebrow at this and crossed her arms at the brunette. 

“Why are you smiling, huh?” 

“I just can’t wait to see you waddling around like a penguin because you’re too big to walk! Not to mention that this means I’m going to be an aunt! Oh, man, you’re never going to get rid of me now! I’m going to make your baby LOVE me! You’ll never be able to get rid of me!” 

Annie rolled her eyes and gave a sharp jab to Ymir’s side, caused her to grab her side in pain and let out a low groan. 

“That’s for all the future insults you’re going to throw my way. It’s also for calling me FAT last week! You’re not the only one who’s getting hit, though. I’m going to make sure Bert and Reiner get one after I tell them I’m pregnant. Speaking about those idiots, I’m assuming Reiner is getting ready for his game. Where’s Bert?” 

“Oh, he’s back at home finishing up some homework. He asked me to pick him up for the game tonight. But since you’re here, I’ll just have you drive us. It’s what you get for barging into my house unannounced.” 

“You’d make ME, a pregnant Omega, do the work, when you, an Alpha, is more than capable of doing all the work?” 

“Psh! Don’t try to play that card with me, Annie. I didn’t have sex with you, so your Omega charm isn’t going to work on me. Although, since you did go through a lot of stress today, I’ll drive us. But you have to sit in the middle of me and Bert at the game. I don’t want to get stuck hearing his awkward cheering right in my ear again.” 

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm..... the calm before to storm everyone... thank you all for reading! Comment how you’re feeling!!


	10. Chapter 10

Annie kept true to her word and sat between Ymir and Bertholdt. It wasn’t as bad as Ymir made it out to be; then again, Bertholdt always froze up around her anyway. Annie wasn’t completely unaware of Bert’s underlying feelings for her, despite their break up a year ago. She knew he still harbored feelings for her, but she ignored them so that Bert would get the message and move on. It somewhat worked. Annie was just glad he wasn’t following her around like a lost puppy and asking if he could walk her to class. She was more than happy to deal with Bert’s awkward stuttering and blushing if it meant he didn’t bug her as much anymore. 

“I have to say, Annie, watching your games are soooooo much better than sitting through Reiner’s. I’m gonna get some food from the snack bar. You guys want anything?” 

Ymir got up from her seat and stretched out her limbs. Annie would have to agree with Ymir; football was an absolute pain to watch, but she wanted to support Reiner. Also, she owed it to him since he always came to her games without complaint. However, since she made the effort to show up, Annie decided to make the most out of the game and get something to eat. 

“I want two hot dogs, a slice of pizza, and a bag of Doritos. Oh, also, don’t forget my Coke.” 

“Jesus, Annie. Why don’t you just tell me to get the whole fucking snack shack for you? Whatever. Berturtle, what the hell do you want?” 

Annie bit her lip to stop a smile from forming as she heard Ymir use the nickname they used to tease Bertholdt with. She hadn’t heard it in years; the last time she remembers it being used was during their middle school years. The Omega slightly turned her head to glance at Bert, waiting for a reaction, but all he did was blush.

“Just a Coke.... also, don’t call me that, Ymir.” 

He tried to fight the blush away and crossed his arms, trying to come off as angry and intimidating. Unfortunately, it backfired because Ymir and Annie burst into laughter at the sight of him. Bertholdt felt himself only grow more embarrassed with each passing second and decided to look away. He had embarrassed himself too many times already; if he wanted to escape with any pride he had left, Bert needed to stop immediately. 

“Oh, man, that was great, Bertholdt. I’ll make sure to call you that more often! Damn, that gave me a good laugh!” 

Ymir held her side from laughter before returning her attention to the task at hand. 

“Okay, two cokes, two hot dogs, a slice of pizza, and a bag of Doritos. I’ll be back. Annie, you don’t have to pay me back. Y’know what, Bert? You don’t need to either. Embarrassing you was enough payment already.” 

She departed from them with another chuckle and a silence had fallen on them. It wasn’t awkward or anything, it never was. She and Bert weren’t the talkative type, so having silence between them was a better option than awkwardly talking to each other. Annie kept her attention on the football game in front of her, watching Mikasa in particular. The girl was flawless on the field, running at fast speeds and even tackling with such a strong force. Annie was surprised that she could do so much damage, especially since Mikasa was probably the smallest Alpha there. One could say that she was “the ideal alpha,” but Annie thought that that sounded cheesy. However, Annie wouldn’t deny that Mikasa was amazing at her sport. 

A soft sigh broke the silence and Annie immediately turned her attention to Bertholdt. He immediately flinched upon realizing that Annie was looking at him. Bert gulped and gave an awkward smile. 

“What’s with the sigh?”

The awkward smile dropped and Bert looked down his feet, obviously embarrassed that he had been caught. 

“I just... Ymir’s been teasing me a lot and it’s getting annoying. It doesn’t help that Reiner also joins in sometimes. I’m starting to feel more like their punching bag than their friend.” 

Annie listened quietly, wanting to tell Bertholdt to suck it up and that they were just playing around. Yet she felt her Omega instincts kick in for probably the first time ever. She felt bad for the Beta boy and knew it was for the best if she comforted him. So, she grabbed ahold of Bertholdt’s arm and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to release some calming Omega pheromones over Bertholdt, despite knowing he wouldn’t feel much because of his title. 

“Just ignore them. They’re Alphas. If they had tails, they'd be chasing them for hours. They’re literal idiots. I’ll give Ymir and Reiner a talk when I get the chance. Until then, just hang in there, alright?” 

Bertholdt stiffened at the sudden affection Annie had given him and turned into an even bigger blushing mess. His cheeks were a bright red as he so desperately tried to form a response, but nothing came out Bertholdt just sat still as Annie held his arm close and continued to do so even after she let go of him. He stared down at Annie as she turned her attention back to the game. After Annie had released him, Bertholdt managed to finally reply, but his words were shaky. 

“T-Thanks, Annie... I appreciate it... I know they’ll listen to you more than me anyway.” 

Annie didn’t vocally respond, but she did nod. She continued to watch the football game, trying to distract herself as she grew aware of just how cold it was getting. Her usual white sweatshirt did nothing to stop the cold weather from getting to her. Annie unconsciously reached up and held her arms, trying to conserve any type of warmth she had left. Part of her wanted to run off and hide in Ymir’s car but knew that would be a dick move. Annie had to show Reiner her support, but Jesus Christ she was getting closer to freezing. 

“Here.” 

Bertholdt stood up and removed the large jacket he was wearing. Annie immediately tried to deny taking it, but before she could, he already set it around her shoulders. 

“I’m 6’4 and like 190 pounds. I’ll be fine out here, I’m not going to freeze. I also have my flannel on, so I’m not chilly either. Just take it, Annie you need it more than I do.” 

He smiled at her and Annie knew she wouldn’t be able to make him take it back. She muttered a quick thank you and put the jacket on correctly. It was way too big, but she was glad for the extra warmth. However, Annie never would have expected what happened next. She felt Bertholdt’s large arm wrap around her small frame and hold her close. Her cheeks blushed red as she thought of what to do. She was panicking. She didn’t want this. She was just fine with wearing his jacket. 

“Bertholdt, what the fuck are you doing? Annie looks like she’s gonna strangle you.” 

Ymir was back and Annie felt so much relief wash over her. Bertholdt immediately removed his arm and let out a soft chuckle. 

“Sorry. She was cold, so I was trying to give her extra warmth. But she has my jacket, so I think she’ll be fine now. My Coke?” 

Annie internally groaned at how bad Bertholdt tried to play it all off. She looked up at Ymir and knew by her expression that she wasn’t buying it. Ymir didn’t prod at the situation and handed Bert his drink, then Annie her food. From then on, it was awkward in so many ways. Bertholdt wouldn’t look their way and Ymir gave questioning glances at Annie, almost as if she was secretly asking about Annie and Bertholdt’s relationship even though there was nothing there at all. The blonde Omega closed her eyes and sighed, knowing she had to speak with Ymir about it later. 

* * *

  
  


It was a game well done. Everyone was screaming their heads off while Ymir, Bert, and Annie went down to the field, looking for Reiner to congratulate him personally after winning. It took a little bit of time but they eventually found him talking with a man. It was someone that Annie knew. Annie held back her friends for a moment before allowing them to go talk with Reiner. She knew that they were probably talking business and didn’t want to interrupt Reiner’s chances at getting into a top school. Once Zeke walked away, that’s when they all went up and began congratulating Reiner. 

“Sick game, Reiner. You really kept those fuckers off of Mikasa’s ass. Without you, I think she’d be toast out there,” Ymir said while patting Reiner’s shoulder. 

“Nah, she would’ve been fine! If Mikasa can get up and keep walking after getting tackled by me, then she’s able to withstand anything. It’s probably not a good idea that she gets hit full force, though. We need her in working condition for the playoffs.” Reiner chuckled and looked at Annie, noticing how she was wearing Bertholdt’s jacket. 

He didn’t comment on it, but Reiner did send Bertholdt a stare his way. Annie noticed the small action and made a mental note to tell BOTH Ymir and Reiner that she wasn’t fucking Bert. 

“Annie!” 

Annie turned to her side, surprised to hear a certain voice calling out to her. She didn’t get any time to brace herself as Mikasa came to a harsh stop and grabbed her. Mikasa was heavily breathing while staring down at the shorter girl. 

“Uh...” Annie glanced at her friends, who were staring back at Mikasa. “Yes, Mikasa?” 

“Can I kiss you right now?”

“Uhhhh, yes, but not-“ 

Mikasa lunged forward and kissed Annie passionately, holding her close while doing so. Annie, who was a bit surprised that Mikasa would kiss her in public, took some time to process what was happening until she eventually returned the kiss and reached up to wrap her arms around Mikasa’s neck. Annie knew her friends were probably confused, but she appreciated the fact that Mikasa wasn’t afraid to kiss her in public. Once they parted, Annie couldn’t help but allow a little blush to make its way to her cheeks. She was practically glowing; her inner Omega was loving this attention. 

“Annie,” Mikasa said as she dropped to one knee and grabbed Annie’s hand. “Will you marry me?” 

The happiness that Annie had disappeared within a matter of seconds. Now, she was angry. Why would Mikasa ask her this? Not to mention in a place like this. She pulled her hands away and took a step away from Mikasa. 

“Why would I marry you, Mikasa? I said we could work on a romantic relationship. That wasn’t an invitation to marriage! We haven’t even had an actual relationship with each other!” 

Mikasa stood up, confusion written over her face again at being rejected by Annie. 

“Why? Annie, you’re pregnant with my kid. It only makes sense for us to get married. Where is the issue? You said we could have a romantic relationship and marriage is exactly that! I’ve been thinking about this since we decided what we were going to do earlier. You can’t go back on saying we could have a romantic relationship, Annie.” 

That was the last straw. Annie quite literally blew a gasket. She shoved Mikasa away from her and began yelling. 

“You don’t get to ask me to marry you after just fucking me all summer and then not contacting me at all afterward! You didn’t care then! Why should you care now, huh?! Just because you knocked me up? You think that because I’m pregnant with your kid that I’m just going to go along with everything you ask? God, Mikasa, for someone so smart, you are such a fucking idiot! You know what? I take back what I said! I don’t want any type of relationship with you! From now on, you’re just the sire to my child. That’s all you are, nothing more.”

Mikasa was left heartbroken as Annie finished tearing her a new one. She bit her bottom lip out of nervousness, hoping that Annie didn’t really mean what she said. Mikasa mentally kicked herself for not thinking things through properly. This was her own fault. She dug herself into this hole. Her stupid Alpha side thought it was such a great idea, but her regular Mikasa side didn’t even get a say in it. She wanted to apologize immediately, to say that she was stupid and didn’t mean it. 

“Annie, I-“ 

“You got Annie pregnant?” Eren and Armin said nearly in sync from behind her. 

Mikasa shut her mouth and groaned. She was truly an idiot like Annie had said. She needed to start thinking everything through before opening her damn mouth. The Alpha reached out to grab Annie, completely ignoring her friend’s questions. Annie, seeing that Mikasa was reaching for her, moved and started walking away. 

“Annie! Don’t leave!” Mikasa called out with anger in her voice and tried to follow after the Omega, but Reiner stepped in front of her and sent off a warning wave of angry Alpha pheromones. 

“You need to leave Annie alone, Mikasa, or else I’m going to intervene and we both know that’s not ideal,” Reiner said in a rather firm and authoritative tone. 

Mikasa glared at him in return and looked over his shoulder to see Ymir going after Annie. She then turned her attention to Bertholdt who was standing a few feet away from Reiner, probably making sure the blonde didn’t do anything terrible. Mikasa took in a deep breath and slowly released it through her nose. She gave a slight nod to Reiner and backed off, knowing she had to talk to Annie on her terms. The Alpha turned away from him and went towards her best friends. 

“Keep this to yourselves and don’t tell another soul. Annie’s already angry at me as it is. I don’t need more people finding out,” Mikasa growled under her breath as they started walking away. 

Eren and Armin side glanced at each other and decided to keep quiet. They didn’t want to say that their argument was quite loud and that plenty of people probably heard it, so they both nodded along to what Mikasa had said and called it a night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you my previous chapter was the calm before the storm! Now... Will Bert become a bigger issue for Annie in the future? Will Annie and Mikasa stop arguing for once and make up so they can actually try to make their relationship work? Will I ever give Annie a break from being dragged through the dirt? Probably not, but it'll pay off in the end.Anyway! Thank you all for reading and all the kudos!! Feel free to leave a comment if you like!! Have a great day/night!!


	11. Chapter 11

Annie was thankful for her friends, she really was, but having them surround her like the secret service was not fun. She knew it was because they didn’t want Mikasa interacting with her, but it was a bit much. If Mikasa were to come up to her, Annie would just tell her to fuck off and keep walking. Mikasa was the least of her worries at the moment, however. Right now, Annie was paranoid that the wrong people had heard their argument last Friday. 

Annie knew that she was rather loud while arguing with Mikasa and she was sure people’s attention was pulled their way. Luckily, no one was sending weird side glances or talking under their breath around her. Annie allowed herself to somewhat relax for the moment. It wasn’t like she cared about what people would think about her being pregnant; it was more so that she didn’t want her coach finding out, especially since it was so close to the final games before the championships. Once those games were over, then Annie could care less about what anyone thought. 

Thinking she was hiding it well, Annie kept these worries to herself. She wasn’t one to voice her issues or want to talk about them, but once she sat down for lunch, all three of her friends started probing her for answers. 

“Annie, come on. What’s wrong?” Reiner gently patted her back. No response. 

“You know we’re here for you, Annie. Just let us help you more if you need it.” Bert gave her a worried stare. Still no response. 

“Hey, don’t take this incident so harshly, Annie. It was just a little argument! You’ll eventually get it all cleared up,” Ymir said while grabbing Annie’s nose to get her attention. This got a response. 

“Agh! Fucking hell!” 

Ymir grabbed her side after Annie landed a sharp elbow jab there. She took in gentle breaths and decided to choose her next words wisely. 

“Well, at least I got our Annie back to normal,” she said before laying her head down on the table, whimpering as everything ached. 

  
  


Annie shook her head and knew she needed to talk about it. She couldn’t leave her friends guessing as to what she was going to do next or keep hitting them when she got too annoyed. Ymir deserved it, though. She already knew how Annie got when it came to her nose. She pushed her pride aside and allowed herself to finally speak about the situation. 

“I’m just worried that my coach is going to find out I’m pregnant and that I’d lose all my potential scholarships. I was rather loud when arguing with Mikasa, and I’m pretty sure at least SOMEONE knows... I don’t care if people find out after my soccer season ends because by then I’ll have my spot secured at wherever I want to go. I’m just.... worried everything is going to crumble before me.” 

It went quiet for a split second before the three hopped back on to comfort Annie. 

“Oh come on, Annie. Do you really think someone is going to spread a rumor about you and Mikasa? They’re probably too fucking scared it’ll get traced back to them. You’re fine, and if someone tries to open their mouth, I’ll beat them till they can’t remember.” 

Reiner made his statement with a little demonstration of his large fist slamming into his lunch. Annie rolled her eyes immediately at this yet still allowed a slight smile to slip.

“Yeah, honestly. I think they’re more afraid of you than Mikasa anyway. Nearly everyone saw you kick Connie full force in the hallway. If anyone overheard your argument with Mikasa, they're gonna keep that to themselves. They ain’t trying to get their shit rocked.” 

Ymir managed to sit up once more, the pain finally shimmering away into a small ache. She decided not to do anything else that would set Annie off, which her ribs were thankful for. 

“Also, if anything, random parents were the ones who heard it. I’m sure they’re not going to go out of their way to report it. You’ll be fine, Annie. Just relax.” 

Bertholdt ended the string of calming messages toward Annie and she couldn’t help but feel some weight lifted off her shoulders. She’d allow herself just a moment of peace, knowing it would do her some good. 

“I suppose you’re all right. I shouldn’t be worried... Thank you, guys.” 

“No problem, Annie. So, I must ask. Who gets to be the child’s godparent? I personally think it should be me, because-“ 

“It’s Ymir. If you want to fight her on that, then go ahead, Reiner.” 

“Heck yeah!” Ymir stuck her tongue out at Reiner. 

“Annie, that’s so unfair! Ymir keeps taking everything from me! At least name the baby after me if it’s a boy!” 

“Name a child after you? That’s like setting my kid up for failure. He’s going to get bullied by everyone. Honestly, he’ll probably get bullied by Ymir’s kids too.” 

“Mmmhmm! And I’ll make sure they do it, too!”

“Oh, whatever.” 

Reiner sat back and crossed his arms as the two women began laughing. Bertholdt was a little late but joined in as well, just wanting to feel included in the conversation. 

“So, Annie, I’m assuming it’s too early to know the gender, but what are you leaning towards? If you’ve given it some thought that, is.” 

Annie stopped laughing and turned all her attention towards Bert’s question, actually giving it a little thought before coming to a conclusion. 

“Well, I don’t care what I get, if I’m being honest. I just hope that they’re not a hassle to take care of. Although, I think I’ll do just fine considering I grew up with Reiner.” 

“Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“Reiner, you know exactly what I mean. You were such an asshole to grow up around, especially when Porco would pick on you. You would let it affect your attitude and you’d ruin everyone’s day. That’s why I ended up kicking your face in when we were younger.” 

Reiner winced at the memory of Annie brutally stomping on his face. It left him with a broken nose, busted lip, and a few broken teeth. He learned his lesson though; never again would he get on Annie’s bad side. 

“Moving on from how you would brutally attack Reiner when y’all were younger, can we talk about how all of us are gonna have a niece or nephew on the way? We literally have a baby being born into the friend group. They’re gonna be like a member for life. I don’t know about you guys, but we gotta throw them a welcoming party.” 

“No, wait, you’re right, Ymir. This is history in the making. This baby is now ingrained into our friend group’s legacy. We definitely have to throw them a welcoming party.” 

“Reiner, Ymir, you do realize that’s just called a baby shower, right?” 

Annie shook her head at the idiots in her friend group, but couldn’t help but feel relaxed now that everything was calming down. She didn’t talk much for the rest of lunch, but Annie did listen closely to their arguments about who would be the best aunt or uncle. Honestly, she was sure that each of them would be the best. They all cared about her deeply, and Annie knew that care would transfer over to her child. She set a hand over her stomach and let out a relaxed sigh. 

“Maybe this isn’t going to be so bad after all...”

* * *

  
  


Annie went on with the rest of her day without another worry. Her friends had done an amazing job at pushing away her negative thoughts and she was grateful for it. However, she did need to argue with them a bit after school. Reiner and Bert wanted Ymir to tag along with Annie at her soccer practice. Annie told them to fuck off because it would only cause suspicion to those around them. Thankfully, that seemed to get through their stupid little heads, leaving Annie on her own until after practice. 

Since she had a slight argument with her friends, she was tardy for practice. To try and hop straight into practice, Annie changed ahead of time and showed up fully ready to participate. Her coach sent a slight glare her way but didn’t say anything. She was told to start out with a few laps around the field then go ahead and join everyone else. Annie had no objections and went straight to running. She knew that if it were under different circumstances, her coach would’ve made her run ten laps and do squats till her legs gave out. The only reason she wasn’t stuck doing so was because of their recent victory. 

It was no secret that Annie would get treated better during practice if she won the previous game for the team. The majority didn’t pay any mind to it; they were just glad to have their team win. There were, however, some people that held a grudge against Annie for it. They hated that Annie got special treatment just because she scored more goals than others. Annie was just playing the sport like everyone else, so why should she be held to higher regard? The Omega wasn’t oblivious to it either. She knew some people didn’t like that she got special treatment. She also knew it was Hitch above everyone else that had major issues with her. 

Annie was fine with it, she really didn’t care. All she cared about was making sure Hitch kept her nose out of certain things. The insults and backhanded compliments didn’t bug her one bit; Annie knew that she was just a bitch. However, if Hitch started overstepping her boundaries and went into her personal life, then there would be some issues. 

The Omega finished up her final lap and began jogging back to practice. She wasted no time hopping into drills and working with everyone as a perfect unit. Everything was going fine until Hitch kicked the ball a little too hard in Annie’s direction. It didn’t bug Annie much, so she accepted the ball gracefully before passing it onto another teammate. She did take note of it, however, knowing that Hitch did it to throw her off. Annie didn’t give any visible reaction, unwilling to let Hitch get the upper hand. 

When the ball came around yet again, Hitch purposely kicked it higher. Annie turned her body at the last moment and allowed the ball to hit her back. She winced and dropped to the floor as pain coursed through her body. The Omega scrunched up her face in pain and closed her eyes as everything ran its course. 

“Oh, look. The star player can’t handle a little hit from a soccer ball! Maybe don’t show up late to practice. I’m sure it’ll help you gain some of that pain tolerance back.” 

“Hitch! Start running up and down the bleachers right now! Annie, come here for a moment… Someone needs to speak with you! You have five minutes!” 

Hitch rolled her eyes and jumped over Annie then ran towards the bleachers. That little action irritated the blonde, but she stayed still until Hitch was gone. She then ever so slowly began to sit up and turn her attention towards her coach’s voice. Immediately, her eyes widened because Mikasa was right there, waiting patiently for Annie to walk over. Annie internally screamed but pulled herself off the ground, dusting herself off, and walking over. Maybe she should’ve allowed Ymir to watch her practice. Mikasa wouldn’t have set foot on the field if Ymir was there, but it wasn’t a big issue; she’d just tell Mikasa to go away, and if she didn't listen, then Reiner would be on her ass. 

“What do you want, Mikasa? I told you on Friday that I didn’t want anything to do with you. Why are you here? I’m going to tell Reiner-“ 

Mikasa grabbed Annie’s wrist and tugged her away behind the bleachers. She looked around her, making sure no one was nearby, and let out a tired sigh. 

“Okay, I’m getting right to the issue at hand, Annie. I’m sorry for being such an impulsive Alpha that doesn’t think things through all the way. But… I'm going to get better at it, okay? I just need you to deal with me and be patient. I’m smart, just not smart enough when it comes to being a sire and other life skills. You don’t owe me anything. I just want to be there with you every step of the way for our child, so please just… Give me another chance and don’t leave me out.” 

The Alpha grabbed Annie’s hands while looking into her icy blue eyes. She waited patiently for Annie’s answer, waiting for everything to either be fixed or stay the same. Annie felt herself caving in as she saw Mikasa’s eyes filling with remorse. She wanted to keep her foot down and tell her to fuck off, but Annie didn’t have it in her anymore. Mikasa may have been insufferable with her impulsive choices and words, but she did promise to work on it because she wanted to be there for their child. So, Annie was going to hold her accountable for what she said, and if she didn’t go through with it… Annie would drop her again. 

“…Fine, Mikasa. I accept your apology… But I swear to God, the next time you fuck this up, I’m never going to talk to you again. You can’t keep fucking up, so you better stay true to your word, and… I’ll do my part too… I’ll make sure to try and be patient with you, alright?” 

“Alright… Thank you for accepting my apology. ...Here comes my next request… I know you don’t want any type of romantic relationship with me anymore, but… I still want to try and have one with you, Annie, no matter how long it’ll take. I want us to be together, and I’m willing to go through anything to try and make this work with you.” 

Annie’s face scrunched up into a sour expression. She didn’t think something like a romantic relationship would work between them. They were already struggling with speaking to each other as it was; how would they even manage an actual relationship? She wanted to tell Mikasa no, she really did, but she knew that part of her wished for that relationship with the Alpha. Being the only one who actually thinks about the bigger picture between them, Annie made her decision. She was iffy about everything but knew it would hopefully work out for them. 

“We… We can pursue a relationship with each other, but we’re taking everything slow. If you want to put a label on us, we’re not a couple. We’re just dating and talking with each other. From there, we’ll slowly work our way up. Like I said before, Mikasa… Our child comes first before anything, so don’t get caught up in whatever our relationship is.” 

Mikasa didn’t vocally respond. She just nodded along to Annie’s words and continued to stand there awkwardly. She wasn’t sure about what to do now. Yes, they may have made up and decided on what their relationship was, but Mikasa felt as if she hugged Annie or touched her in a way that was inappropriate. So, she opted out of doing anything other than standing there with Annie. Annie noticed this and decided to lean up and peck Mikasa’s lips. 

“I’ll text you later, okay? Now I have to return to practice, and I’m sure you need to start heading over to your own too.” 

The Alpha felt herself smile slightly from Annie’s little ounce of affection. Maybe everything would work out and be okay now. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Annie’s forehead before taking her leave. Annie took in a deep breath as she watched Mikasa walk away, then made her way back to practice. She walked out from under the bleachers and paused as she saw Hitch run down them with something in her hand. Annie wouldn’t have cared at first, but when Hitch winked then smirked at her, she felt her blood run cold.

* * *

  
  
Annie waited until everyone had left the locker rooms to confront Hitch. If she did know something, then Annie needed to deal with it right away, no questions asked. She slammed her hand against Hitch’s locker, causing the taller girl to flinch, step back, and glance down at Annie. However, that’s when a devilish smirk made its way back to her face. Annie wanted to smack that stupid expression off of Hitch’s bitchy face. She held back, though. Right now, it was only questioning time. 

“What did you hear, Hitch, and how much of it did you hear? Don’t beat around the bush, either. I’m not here to fucking play around!” 

“What do you mean? I was just running the bleachers like Coach told me to, Annie. You’re honestly overthinking every little thing when it comes to me. I’m starting to think you’re obsessed with me, anyway. I’m trying to head home. I need to get a full rest for tomorrow. We have a big game, you know.” 

Hitch looked into Annie’s eyes and smiled before picking up her duffle bag, preparing to leave. Annie studied her closely, looking for any trace of lying in Hitch’s tone. Her gut didn’t trust it one bit, but she knew that it wasn’t ideal to keep questioning her. If Hitch really didn’t know anything about her and Mikasa, then Annie wouldn’t give her a reason to think that there was. Annie glared at her one last time before walking away to grab her own things. 

“Y’know, I thought you were getting fat… I’m just surprised that you’re still capable of playing at your full potential while being pregnant.” 

Annie stopped in her tracks and didn’t turn around. She shook with anger. She wanted to murder Hitch at this very moment, to leave her face stomped in to the point nobody would recognize her anymore. Every ounce of willpower she had left went into holding herself back, leaving her with a shaky voice to respond to Hitch. 

“What do you want, Hitch? You obviously wouldn’t make this a big deal if you weren’t trying to get at something. Cut the shit. I don’t want any surprises out of you. This is serious.” 

A significant pause occurred between them. 

“I want you to sit out of tomorrow’s game. Tell the coach you rolled your ankle or something. I really don’t care what the excuse is. I just want to finally play and not sit half of the fucking game out. You already have schools contacting you about scholarships, while I haven’t had a chance at all! You better do as I say, or else I’ll tell Coach that you’re pregnant, and I think we both know they won’t allow you to participate. Also, don’t even try and say they won’t believe me. I have audio recordings of you and Mikasa talking about it. Next time, pick a more private area. Now, I really don’t have all day to wait around and wait for your answer. Just know that if you don’t comply, then I’ll show our coach.” 

With that, Hitch walked away without another word, leaving Annie on the verge of a major meltdown. She caught herself though, knowing it wouldn’t be good for the baby, and decided to take a seat, thinking over what she should do. Obviously, she was going to sit the next game out, but she couldn’t miss all of them. Annie placed a hand on her stomach and let out an exhausted sigh. She really couldn’t catch a break lately. 

“You’re not even here yet, and you’re causing so many issues for me...” 

She mumbled while she rubbed her stomach. Usually, in moments like these, she couldn’t stand being around other people, but... Annie needed some extra comfort. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Mikasa. 

_ To: Mikasa Ackerman  _

_ Hey, my soccer practice just ended... Do you want to come over to my house? We still have a few more things to talk about for the baby... I may also just want to be around you... Get back to me as soon as you can.  _

Not even a full minute passed by before she received Mikasa’s reply. 

_ From: Mikasa Ackerman  _

_ Sounds like a plan. I’m stuck talking to my coach for a few minutes because I was late, but I’ll make sure to head straight over afterward. See you soon, Annie... <3  _

Annie felt herself raise a brow at Mikasa’s little heart emoji. She found it funny and extremely out of character for her. It was also cute as hell, but Annie wouldn’t ever admit that out loud. With her plans for tonight set in stone, Annie locked her phone and proceeded to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine.... water between Mikasa and Annie are no longer rough... But now she has Hitch to worry about! Anyway, sorry about the week it took to update! I’m actually going to move onto updating once a week because I’m returning to school (my editor too) so I won’t have as much time to write! Thank you all for reading and comment your thoughts! Tysm!!! Love you all!! Have a good night/day!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Annie got home and was pleasantly surprised to see her father’s car in the driveway. It was rare to have him home so early on weekdays like this. She wasn’t complaining, though. She parked her car and made her way inside, smiling happily when she saw her father in the kitchen. 

“You’re home early. I didn’t expect you to come home till later.” She walked around and hugged her father, which he accepted happily. 

“Just came home for a little while! Thought I’d have some dinner with my daughter before heading back to work to finish a big project we’re working on. I bought us some steaks! I’m preparing them right now!” 

Annie observed the steaks nearby and licked her lips, already imagining the flavor on her taste buds. Unfortunately, her craving was cut short when she realized that Mikasa would be over soon and that there wouldn’t be anything for her to eat. 

“Looks good, but I sort of.... invited Mikasa to come over and she might be here soon. I don’t want her just sitting awkwardly while we eat, so I’ll go grab her something from the nearby market...”

The mention of Mikasa’s name seemed to bring light to Annie’s father’s face. Annie didn’t understand why Mikasa had practically spent every day at her house during the summer. It wasn’t like her father hadn’t seen Mikasa in forever or anything. 

“Mikasa is coming over? Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Annie? I would’ve bought more food... Here, you two can have the steaks! I’ll fry up some chicken for myself. How soon until she gets here? Maybe you can finish the steaks before her arrival.” 

“Last time I spoke to her, she said the football coach needed to speak with her. That was a while ago, though, so I doubt I’ll be able to finish the steaks in time. I will start working on them though, just so we can eat with you.” 

Annie went to the sink and washed her hands before grabbing a pan. She turned on the stove and placed her pan over the open flame, letting it heat up before she threw in her ingredients. Standing beside her, her father did the same as they both stood in comfortable silence, just listening to the soft sizzles and subtle pops as their food cooked. It was moments like these that Annie was grateful for; her father was hardly home, so these interactions were everything to her. 

“Hey, Dad... What was it like when you and mom found out she was pregnant? Were you scared? Happy? Was mom happy?” 

Mr. Leonhardt stared at his food, taking a moment to think of a response before replying. 

“Well, it’s been eighteen years, but I can still remember the joy I felt when I heard that your mother was pregnant. I mean, I was a bit scared, of course, but that’s only natural when it comes to parenthood. As for your mother, oh, she was ecstatic to finally have her own child. You were all she could talk about once we found out you were coming... She enjoyed being a mom during the time she was here.” 

He smiled and Annie couldn’t help but join in. Hearing stories of her mother only helped convince her that she made the right choice. Yes, she knew this whole thing was going to be extremely hard and that she’d have to give up certain things... But if her mother was so happy to be a parent, then there had to be something extraordinary about it. Annie just hoped her father wouldn’t react badly to finding out the news. She might have had Mikasa’s support and all of her friends with her, but Annie wasn’t sure she’d be fine if her father turned her away. That was for another day, though. She still had time to keep it a secret. 

“Oh, I think Mikasa is here. I’ll open the door for her. Keep an eye on my chicken, Annie.” 

Her father pulled away to open their front door. She couldn’t help but snicker when she heard him greet Mikasa so enthusiastically. If only he knew what Mikasa had done to his daughter. If he did, then his happy greetings would be more of an ass-beating. Once she heard the door shut, Annie decided to peek over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Mikasa walking in and setting her backpack on the table. 

“We’re already cooking everything up, so I’ll say we’ll be done in ten minutes or so.” 

“Sounds great, Mr.Leonhardt. I’ll just start on some homework in the meantime. Thank you for letting me in for dinner. I appreciate it greatly.” 

Annie got butterflies when Mikasa talked for some damn reason. She was convinced it was the baby’s fault, even though it was way too early to feel any type of moment. It was either that, or she really did have some lovey-dovey feelings for Mikasa, which made Annie’s face scrunch up. She couldn’t start acting extra affectionate with Mikasa after saying they were only _ “dating & talking.” _ It would defeat the whole point of taking it slow. Annie shook her head and knew this was going to be messy for them. At least they had all the time in the world to work on their wonky relationship. 

* * *

Dinner went well. It was less awkward than Annie thought it was going to be. Mikasa and her father conversed rather well, which left Annie on her own. She didn’t mind it, though. Annie actually used the time to think about Mikasa. Well, their relationship to be exact. She stated earlier that getting overly affectionate with Mikasa wasn’t a good idea. It would defeat the purpose of taking it slow, and Annie wanted to keep her word. She was still angry that Mikasa was so inconsiderate and impulsive last Friday, yet she wanted to cuddle with the dumb Alpha. 

_ ‘I mean.... people can cuddle and kiss when they’re in the dating stage... It’ll technically be taking our relationship slow... I’ll just tell Mikasa that we’re still in the dating phase, nothing more.’  _

That seemed like it was easy enough to do and not go back on. When they finished their food and cleaned up, Annie invited Mikasa up to her room like usual. But before going up, she hugged her father goodbye and wished him luck on his work. Once he walked out the door, that was when Annie started walking upstairs with Mikasa close behind her. She entered her room and patted the desk she had in there. 

“Here. Sit so you can finish up your homework.” 

“Oh no, I’m good. I just had a few questions to finish up. I usually make sure to finish all my work in my free period before practice. So… You wanted to talk more about the baby... Um, I’m assuming you haven’t told your dad yet, right?” 

“If I did, I’m sure he wouldn’t have had such a wonderful dinner with you.” Annie plopped onto her bed and patted the seat next to her. “Like I said last Friday when we talked, we can tell our parents after everything dials down. They’re going to be the toughest part to work through, so we really shouldn’t rush.” 

Mikasa removed her jacket before joining Annie on her bed. Since their new relationship terms were a bit... different... she awkwardly sat against the head frame for a second before Annie made her lay down. Mikasa gulped out of anticipation, wondering what would come next. What did happen next wasn’t all that extreme. Annie just laid next to her and set a hand on Mikasa’s chest. 

“People that date can cuddle and kiss, Mikasa. Stop acting so awkward when it comes to being around me. We have a baby on the way, for God's sake.” 

“See, you say that, but every time I think something is good, it ends up not being what you want. So I’m just being cautious around you, okay? I’m not trying to anger you again.” 

“That was mostly in regards to you always saying things before thinking them out. But, you already apologized for that and said you’ll work on it, so I trust you... Do be wary though because I will call you out on your bullshit.” 

“Wary I am.”

Mikasa softly chuckled and turned onto her side so she could see Annie face to face. She looked into her beautiful blue eyes and felt herself become even more infatuated by Annie. Since Annie said to stop being awkward, Mikasa did just that. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Annie’s lips. However, Mikasa didn’t push her luck and broke the kiss after just a few seconds. When she saw that Annie’s facial expression didn’t change into one of anger, she went in for another one, and then another one after that. They continued until Annie found her hands tangled in Mikasa’s hair and the Alpha’s mouth now on her neck. 

“People that are dating each other can also have sex, right?” Annie asked as Mikasa bit into her flesh, causing a loud moan to escape the Omega. 

“Uh... yeah, I’ve heard of people fucking on the first date,” Mikasa said against Annie’s neck as her hands began unbuttoning the blonde's pants. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Great thinking, Mikasa.” 

Annie helped speed up the process of removing her jeans but shimmying out of them. She then started working on Mikasa’s pants while she tried to remove Annie’s shirt. Unfortunately, Mikasa failed because Annie immediately slapped her hands away and glared at her. 

“Oh come on, what did I do wrong now?” 

“Nothing! I just...” Annie pulled away from the raven-haired girl and let out a sigh. 

“I just remembered last time when you basically called me fat and I didn’t want a repeat of that. It’s stupid, I know, but like... everyone called me fat earlier that day and when you said it, I sort of... lost it. That’s why I didn’t even give you time to explain yourself and just kicked you out.” 

Annie looked away from Mikasa, feeling embarrassed that she let such a little thing affect her so greatly. Mikasa didn’t know how much that incident had actually messed with Annie. Now that she was aware, she felt like shit too. She immediately wrapped her arms around Annie and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. Mikasa instantly released calming pheromones over Annie and maintained eye contact with her when she pulled away. 

“I’m deeply sorry for that, Annie. I truly didn’t have any malice behind my words. I was just making a little joke about it to see if you were comfortable with continuing. I now see that my words affected you greatly, and I promise I won’t make any comments about your body. Especially since I know pregnancy is going to put your body through so many changes. I’m going to still find you attractive no matter what, okay?” 

Mikasa held Annie’s face in her hands as she said each word, making sure the blonde woman knew she actually meant everything she said. Annie wasn’t much of a compliment type of girl, but she accepted Mikasa’s words happily. Something about hearing Mikasa being so passionate did it for Annie. Maybe it was the fact that Mikasa was her baby’s sire or maybe she just found the woman genuinely amazing. Annie allowed herself to remove her sweatshirt and showed everything to Mikasa. 

The Alpha at first didn’t look at her body right away but instead pressed a kiss to Annie’s lips before moving down to tenderly kiss her stomach. This caused Annie’s inner Omega to squeal like a little child. She was practically glowing from the attention of having an Alpha kiss her pregnant stomach. 

“I have no idea how you’re doing it, Mikasa, but I’ve never wanted to fuck you as hard as I do now.” 

That caused both of them to laugh since neither of them was used to hearing Annie speak in such a shameless way about sex. Nonetheless, Mikasa was feeling just as eager as Annie. However, she wasn’t going to go any further until Annie made a move. She knew that this was hardly “taking it slow,” but Mikasa still wanted Annie to pace everything at her own speed. Mikasa softly kissed her cheek then began to remove her own shirt and pants, leaving them both in only their underwear. 

Annie glanced down at Mikasa’s stomach, envious of how in shape she was. She brought her hand up and gently grazed her fingertips against the flesh. Mikasa subtly stiffened under Annie’s touch but allowed it nonetheless. She watched the blonde closely, studying her eyes for any type of mood shift. Annie was fine, only focusing on one thing. 

The Omega slid her hand down Mikasa’s abs and into her boxer briefs. Mikasa’s hips immediately jerked into Annie’s hand, wanting more friction right away from her blonde lover. Annie obliged immediately by gripping the base of Mikasa’s cock and pulling it out of her tight briefs. Mikasa’s lovely grey eyes fluttered shut as Annie began to slowly stroke her length. Her breathing subtly quickened, but Annie took notice and made sure to touch all the right spots. 

Her hand stroked ever so gently from the base to the tip, giving a little more attention to Mikasa’s swollen head as a special treat for the Alpha. She leaned forward and caught Mikasa’s lips in a slow yet sloppy kiss as she jerked her off. Annie slipped her tongue into Mikasa’s mouth and explored each section of her mouth. Mikasa didn’t mind one bit and allowed it, even parting her mouth more so Annie could continue. 

“Annie!” 

Mikasa pulled away suddenly and her face scrunched up as she came all over Annie’s hand. Her cheeks immediately went red, already knowing that she came rather early compared to the other times they’ve had sex. Annie glanced down between them to examine the mess and let out a soft chuckle. It was by no means a teasing one; it had more of an adoring tone to it. She reached over to her nightstand and wiped her hand before cleaning Mikasa up. 

“Don’t feel embarrassed. I know we haven’t had sex in months… Your stamina isn’t what it used to be, but I am pleased to know I can still make you cum.” 

Annie tossed the dirty rag aside and grabbed Mikasa’s face, giving her a gentle peck before laying down. Mikasa touched her lips after such a gentle kiss and felt like she needed to return the favor. She opened her mouth to ask if Annie wanted her to, but the blonde just patted her pillow, wanting Mikasa to lay with her. Once she was laying down, Mikasa asked the question anyway. 

“Do you not want me to return the favor? I might not be able to get hard for a bit, but I can use my mouth or fingers.” 

The Omega shook her head and trapped Mikasa under the blankets. She pressed their foreheads together and sent out calming pheromones, which seemed to heavily affect Mikasa. Within a matter of minutes, the Alpha was knocked out. Annie found it hilarious yet adorable at the same time. It caused her heart to warm with an extreme sensation, something she hadn’t felt since the first time they interacted during the summer. This further confirmed that she had feelings for Mikasa before she was even pregnant… Yet Annie still couldn’t bring herself to confirm if those feelings were still around. She didn’t want to confirm anything without an unclear conscience or until their child was born.

Annie felt guilty about not knowing if her feelings were true or not, even more so when she was acting in such a romantic and sexual way with Mikasa. Annie felt as if she was leading her on, despite already telling Mikasa they weren’t official and just dating… Also, they were supposed to take it slow, but here she was giving Mikasa a hand job right after she said that. 

“Agh!” 

Annie grabbed her pillow and released a small scream along with a frustrated groan. Once she was done, she removed the pillow and just laid still, staring up at her ceiling. 

_ ‘Remember, Annie, take it slow. No need to try and examine your feelings right now… The baby above all comes first and always will.’  _

She had to remind herself of this once more so her stress wouldn’t eat her alive. The situation still irked her, but at least everything would be calm for a while. Annie let out a deep breath, not even knowing she was holding it. She sighed and closed her tired eyes, then opened them a second later when she felt larger arms wrap around her waist. Mikasa pulled her close and Annie allowed it, but not without sending a questioning stare the Alpha’s way. 

Annie brushed it off, even pressing a kiss to Mikasa’s sleepy face before joining her in getting some rest. Annie was sure Mikasa’s parents wouldn’t mind if she were to spend the night here. 

* * *

  
  


Actually, Mikasa’s parents did care that Mikasa decided to stay the night at Annie’s house. They were understandably angry, but thankfully, Annie’s father swooped in and saved Mikasa’s ass with some lame excuse. It turns out that excuse was that the girls were up late working on a project and it would’ve been better if Mikasa stayed the night to avoid driving home sleepy. Once it was put that way, Mikasa’s parents lightened up on their anger but still were upset with their child for not contacting them about it. 

With that done and dealt with, Mikasa and Annie resumed their rather calm morning. Annie didn’t have much clothing Mikasa could wear, so they dug around in her father’s old closet to find something. Thankfully, Annie found a plain white shirt and some blue jeans that looked to be in Mikasa’s size. Mikasa didn’t have any objections and got dressed. It was an interesting sight to see when Mikasa showed off how she looked in those clothes, so Annie snorted and teased the Alpha girl. 

“You look like a dad who works in construction.” 

Mikasa rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile at Annie’s words. She picked up her jacket and threw it over her white shirt, now looking more like herself. 

“To be fair, I do have a child on the way and I also work with my dad in remodeling houses… So you’re somewhat correct with that statement, you know.” 

“I guess I am… It’s weird to hear you talk about our baby… Honestly, it’s weird to talk and hear about in general… It’s… comforting, in a way.” 

The Alpha smiled at her Omega and reached out to gently drag her fingers against Annie’s stomach. This small action sent a little tingling sensation throughout Annie’s body. It made its way to her heart, instantly making Annie’s chest completely warm. It was that same damn feeling she experienced the night before. Annie couldn’t lie; these feelings were starting to scare her, so she removed herself from Mikasa’s touch and played it off by picking up her duffle bag. 

She then put the bag back down because she remembered the situation with Hitch. She frowned, hating that Hitch had this power over her. Annie knew she couldn’t try and go against it. She didn’t need her secret getting leaked just yet. After today, though, there were only three games left. Just three more. After that, everything would go back to normal… Somewhat normal, anyway… 

“Do you want me to take your duffle bag down? You shouldn’t be picking up anything heavy while pregnant.” 

Mikasa was immediately by her side and reaching for the duffle bag, not even waiting for Annie’s answer. Annie grabbed Mikasa’s arm and gave her a stern look. 

“No, Mikasa. I don’t need you to take my bag down. I’m not helpless, okay? I’ll tell you when it’s too much for me and then you can help. Also, I don’t need it today… I’m not going to attend my game today…” Annie contemplated telling Mikasa her situation. She didn’t, though, knowing Mikasa would irrationally lash out and go after Hitch. 

“I’m just not really feeling it. My back got hit yesterday and my body is still recovering. I already emailed my coach when we woke up, so I have everything taken care of.” 

“Oh… so you’re free today? After school? If you don’t already have any other plans, would you want to hang out with me? I was going to hang out with Eren and Armin. If you’re free though, then I’d like to be alone with you.” 

“You should hang out with your friends, Mikasa. They’re probably going to start missing you soon.” 

“Why do you say that?” Mikasa asked while she picked up her bag and car keys. 

“I'm just assuming now that we’ve made up and worked things out, you’ll be bugging me all day. If you’re not, then okay, we can hang out later. But if you’re going to be around me twenty-four-seven during school hours, then you should hang out with your friends instead.” 

Mikasa went quiet, slightly offended that Annie assumed these things. She was completely right, though. Mikasa was indeed going to be around Annie as much as she could. Maybe it was selfish, but she didn’t really have it in her to care if she couldn’t hang out with her friends. Mikasa was only focused on being near Annie all the time. 

“I mean… You’re my…” Mikasa thought of what to say. “You’re, um… I’m dating you and you’re the mother of my child, so it doesn’t really concern me if I can’t hang out with my friends. You’re my main priority.” 

Annie let out a sigh as she picked up her own backpack. She had to admit. It was flattering that Mikasa wanted to spend every waking second near her. No matter how flattering it was, though, Annie didn’t want to be the reason why Mikasa’s friendships died. Even if the Alpha wanted to only be around her, Annie would step in and make sure she socialized with others.

“We’ll compromise since you want to spend extra time with me and I still want you to hang out with your friends. I’ll come along so you can hang out with Armin and Eren. Sound good?”

The expression on Mikasa’s face told Annie that she wasn’t a fan at all.  _ ‘Jeez, has she always been this stubborn?’  _ Annie secretly asked herself as she witnessed the Alpha grow closer to throwing a tantrum. Mikasa didn’t though; she gave a soft nod whilst still maintaining that facial expression. With that out of the way, they could finally get going. 

“You’re driving us to school and you better get rid of that look. If you don’t, then you’re not allowed to come over after we’re done with the boys.” 

Mikasa immediately listened at the prospect of potentially having Annie all to herself. Her expression changed to the neutral one she usually held and Annie was pleased. 

* * *

  
  


Annie didn’t have time to tell her friends that she and Mikasa had made up. She didn’t think it would be much of an issue since it could be handled with a simple conversation. But when break time came around and Reiner caught a glimpse of Mikasa walking next to her, all hell broke loose. Annie couldn’t stop him in time as the 6’1 man who weighed about 215 pounds came running full force and slammed into Mikasa. The smaller Alpha quite literally flew back and fell limp. A small groan left her mouth and Annie was immediately on Reiner. 

“What in the ever-loving fuck would cause you to do this?!”

Annie grabbed Reiner’s ear and gave it a harsh tug to get his attention. He groaned while she quite literally controlled him by his ear. She pulled him down to her eye level which was a foot downward. Reiner’s face contorted into one of pain and discomfort. 

“I’m just making sure Mikasa wouldn’t be bugging you! You told her not to come around! I was just trying to help! Agh! Ow ow ow!” 

“Next time, how about you ask me why she’s here instead of jumping to conclusions and tackling her like the gorilla you fucking are!” 

She released his ear and went to examine the damage done to Mikasa. Nothing was severe; she was only a bit winded and had a headache setting in. Annie sighed and helped Mikasa sit up, staying close to make sure her Alpha was okay. ‘ _ Your Alpha…’  _ Annie immediately backed away when that little voice invaded her thoughts. She gulped nervously and only helped Mikasa from a respectable distance. 

“Wasn’t my first time getting slammed into by Reiner, but it was the first time without football padding on.” Mikasa slowly got back to her feet and used Annie for balance. 

Despite being a little spooked from that little voice earlier, Annie still allowed herself to pump out calming Omega pheromones to take care of Mikasa. Annie held back a smile when she noticed Mikasa’s body reacting to her pheromones. She also noticed the subtle blush growing across Mikasa’s cheeks and couldn’t help herself from placing a kiss on her cheek, which only caused a more noticeable blush to spread. 

“Made up? Jeez, Annie! I know you’re pregnant, but you change your mind quicker than a toddler. Anyway, unlike our gorilla of a friend, I’m not going to tackle you.” Ymir walked towards them and offered a gentle smile, offering a hand to Mikasa so that they could have an actual introduction. 

“Oh, please. Like you can talk about how to act in a relationship. You literally haven’t dated a girl for more than three months.” Annie shot back. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say big- You know what? No… I don’t feel like getting abused by you today. It looks like we’re going to see more of you around here, Mikasa. Let me officially introduce myself officially. The name’s Ymir. Best friend to your grumpy ass Omega. I’m telling you this now before you get any ideas. I’m appalled by everything Annie does, so you don’t have to worry about me trying to fuck her.” 

Mikasa raised a brow at Ymir’s vulgar language, not completely used to it. She wasn’t so sure she'd completely warm up to it either, but if Ymir really was Annie’s best friend, then Mikasa would try and make an effort to befriend her. So she took Ymir’s hand and gave it a firm shake. 

“Ah, don’t worry. Considering Annie chose me as a partner and not you… I see where her taste in partners lie and you’re not a threat at all.” 

Ymir was surprised by Mikasa’s boldness during their introduction, but she wasn’t angry. She enjoyed having yet another person to throw insults with. The Alpha couldn’t help but laugh at the situation before speaking once more. 

“I like this one. I honestly thought she was going to be stoic all the time. Looks like we’re going to get along well, Mikasa… I’m going to warn you though. If you’re going to bust out the teasing, then prepare to receive it ten times as worse. If you can handle it, then great. If not… well then, cry.” 

Ymir patted Mikasa’s shoulder then escorted them to their usual hang out spot. Mikasa took a deep breath and released it slowly, getting a little too overwhelmed with the interesting… introductions. Thankfully, Annie’s constant pheromones washing over helped ease that feeling away. She was still a bit on edge to meet Annie’s last friend, who was Bertholdt. It was laughable considering all she had heard about Bert was that he was an awkward giant. Mikasa couldn’t be so sure what to expect though, since she’d already been slammed into and told that Ymir wouldn’t fuck her girlfriend. Who knows what Bertholdt had in store waiting for her. 

Once she finally arrived at the spot and went to introduce herself to Bertholdt, Mikasa was met with a cold stare from the man and she knew he didn’t want her there. She didn’t understand why. Surely Reiner already informed him that she and Annie had made up. There shouldn’t be any reason why Bert would act in such a way. Mikasa was going to hold off on talking to him for now, but Bert made the decision to stand and walk over to them. He continued the cold stare towards Mikasa’s, then as if it never happened, changed his expression to a happy one when he greeted Annie. 

Mikasa caught the shift in expression and everything clicked in her head. Subtle jealousy grew within her, and without thinking, she unconsciously grabbed Annie’s hand and held it tight. The same cold glare he had sent her way earlier came back. She resisted the urge to do anything else, already knowing that Annie would hate her if she caused another scene. 

However, it was obvious that Ymir wasn’t the threat to her relationship with Annie. Bertholdt was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa’s relationship status? Well uh complicated but with a baby on the way lol :) They’ll get there! Also Bert standing up to an Alpha? Seems like there’s more trouble coming our way than we thought! Thanks for reading guys! This is the chapter update for this week! Leave a comment behind to tell me what you think! Hope you all have a good day/night!


	13. Chapter 13

Mikasa’s introduction was short and blunt with Bertholdt; if he was going to give her this attitude then she’d give it right back. She didn’t care if Bert was twice her size. It did nothing to change the fact that he was still a measly Beta. Although Mikasa was surprised to encounter such a forward Beta since it was quite an uncommon occurrence. It did, however, make some sense for Bertholdt to be a little more direct than most others. His friend group mostly consisted of Alphas. He most likely grew some tough skin so that he could survive in his group. Even after knowing all that though, Mikasa still wasn’t afraid of him. She’d gladly put Bertholdt back in his place if he tried to test her in any way. 

After her interaction with Bertholdt, Mikasa decided it was best to stay quiet for the remainder of their break. She stayed close to Annie while firmly holding her hand. Mikasa was glad that Annie didn’t complain about or question the consistent hand-holding and made a note to herself that handholding was okay to do in public. This was great for Mikasa because she wanted to show everyone that Annie was interested in her and no one else. She wanted Bertholdt to see it especially. Was it a little petty? Maybe, but Mikasa couldn’t find it in herself to care. As long as Annie was carrying her child and dating her, Mikasa would eagerly yet subtly rub it in his face. 

  
The bell rang, signaling that their break was over. Annie was going to tell Mikasa that they would see each other at lunch before walking to class, but the Alpha insisted on walking with her instead. Annie wasn’t against it at all; she was just a little surprised. It actually made her heart flutter a little knowing that Mikasa wouldn’t mind being seen with her. Because of this, she didn’t argue with Mikasa. The two walked together in comfortable silence to Annie’s next class, earning a few stares from certain onlookers, which was to be expected since Mikasa wasn’t exactly a stranger at school. With her title as the football team’s captain and being quite literally one of the strongest female Alphas at school, everyone practically knew her. 

As if she wasn’t popular enough, Mikasa was also extremely intelligent. Annie was sure that if she didn’t get a sports scholarship then Mikasa would definitely get one because of her grades. There were countless different things the Alpha had done, such as winning the title of Homecoming Queen along with being involved in other school activities. It honestly made Annie a bit anxious thinking about how people would view Mikasa after they were seen together. She didn’t know how others would react to Mikasa being somewhat romantically involved with her... 

Annie already knew that she was going to receive some stares. She could already feel their questioning looks that silently yelled the question “Why would Mikasa go for someone like her?” The thought of it made Annie feel unworthy of being anywhere near Mikasa. The Omega knew that she wasn’t anything special or well known. Except for her feats in soccer and other sports, she didn’t have anything else. Her grades weren’t all that great either, just the usual B’s and C’s and maybe an occasional A. They weren’t bad, but they were definitely not academic scholarship material. Because of this, Annie absolutely needed to keep the soccer scholarships that were offered to her. 

“Looks like this is where we depart,” Mikasa said in a soft gentle voice as they got to Annie’s classroom. 

Annie yanked herself out of her insecure thoughts and nodded softly in Mikasa’s direction. She parted her lips to mutter out a basic goodbye while Mikasa leaned down, expecting something else from her. Annie noticed right away and audibly gulped, wondering if she should kiss her or not. Everyone would surely see them, especially with how Mikasa was inching closer with each passing second. Once she was barely an inch away from Annie’s lips, the Alpha didn’t get any closer. Instead, she made eye contact with Annie and quietly asked for a kiss. 

The Omega felt her stomach twist into knots as she gulped and looked down at her feet, her cheeks glowing bright red. She needed a moment to process all the emotions running through her body before finally raising her head. Annie looked straight into Mikasa’s eyes then leaned in to close the space between them. A quick kiss was pressed to Mikasa’s lips, which the Alpha eagerly pressed back into before parting from Annie’s lips.

“I’ll see you during lunch, Annie.” 

Mikasa poured a good amount of her pheromones all over Annie before leaving. Annie waved goodbye and dropped her head back down, not wanting to see those that may have witnessed their kiss. 

* * *

Mikasa knew that some people had most likely seen them kiss, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was dating Annie… well, she was kinda dating her. All that mattered was that they were… _something_. Since they were at least that, Mikasa wanted everyone to know, mostly because she didn’t want any other Alphas or a certain Beta trying to get at Annie anymore. However, if Annie asked for her to ease back on her actions then she would do so. Mikasa wouldn’t want to push their relationship past the limit again. She felt herself internally cringe at the possibility of her going too far, actually. She and her friends would never let her live it down. 

She remembered getting into the car after that incident and left completely distraught thinking that Annie didn’t want to be with her anymore. She was mere seconds from spiraling into a mental breakdown when Eren decided that it was the perfect time to call her out on her crap. Mikasa groaned to herself and closed her eyes as she remembered his loud words. 

_“Mikasa! What the hell was that?! I wasn’t all that confused about you kissing Annie. I kinda suspected that something was already going on between you two… Just because of… things… But you were seriously asking her to marry you?! What the hell was that?! Did you lose like every working nerve in that brain of yours?! To top it all off, you fucking knocked her up?! What else have you been hiding from us?!”_

_In any other circumstance, Mikasa would’ve replied with a growl and physically put Eren in his place. However, she just cowered her head like she a child getting scolded by their parents. She didn’t have enough emotion to put towards being angry with Eren’s yelling at her. All she was worried about was Annie and the baby. Mikasa felt tears build up in the corner of her eyes while her bottom lip quivered. She couldn’t stand the possibility of not being able to be with Annie through her pregnancy. The usually calm and neutral-faced Alpha broke down with tears running down her face at a fast pace. She couldn’t keep them back any longer and Eren’s angry pheromones radiating off of him only allowed them to fall more freely._

_Her breakdown would’ve continued if Armin hadn’t stepped in and made Eren back off. He set a hand on Mikasa’s shoulder then immediately pumped out his calming Omega pheromones, a bright smile onto his face as he felt his friend relax. Armin continued to comfort his Alpha friend with calming pheromones before speaking up._

_“It’s okay, Mikasa. Calm down. Everything is going to be fine, okay? Everything will work out. Just breathe. All of this will blow over.”_

_He leaned over from the back seat and pushed his head into Mikasa’s neck, focusing hard as he trapped her in his pheromones to make sure that Mikasa stayed relaxed and focused._

_“Now, Mikasa, don’t pay attention to Eren. You know how he is. He’s just going to yell because he doesn’t understand it. You can talk to me though, okay? So, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”_

_Mikasa sniffled once more before starting to talk, her voice extremely shaky as words left her mouth._

_“I’m... I’m just scared because Annie said she didn’t want to be around me anymore. I’m afraid she’s not going to let me be around during the pregnancy and that’s scaring me! I need to be able to see her or else…Or else… I don’t know! I’m just apprehensive and I thought asking her to marry me was a good idea at the moment, especially since it would guarantee that I would be able to be around Annie twenty-four-seven and see my baby. But now she doesn’t want anything to do with me!”_

_Armin stared at his friend, his heart aching as she heard the pure fear in Mikasa’s voice. He sighed and grabbed Mikasa’s head, turning her attention towards him. The Omega boy locked eyes with his Alpha friend and chose his next words carefully, making sure none of them set Mikasa off._

_“Listen to me, Mikasa. You’re going to apologize to Annie about doing this in public and talk it out with her. As long as you talk it out with her and try to see eye-to-eye, then you two will be on good terms again. Maybe just talk about the whole marriage thing with her in private? She’s pregnant and probably just got overwhelmed.”_

_There was so much more Armin wanted to tell his friend. He heard the things that Annie yelled and knew it was more than just getting overwhelmed. He honestly thought the same things as Annie; Mikasa didn’t have any right to marry her, even if they had a child on the way. But there was more going on that Armin was aware of and he didn’t want to speak on it out of respect for Annie. For now, though, he would just offer some options as to why Annie freaked out and hoped for the best._

_Mikasa listened to Armin’s words and became noticeably more stable. She gave a gentle nod to Armin and wiped off her remaining tears, only giving a soft sniffle to signal the end of her breakdown. Mikasa was still cringing, not believing that she acted in such an emotional way. It was so unlike her, but thankfully that little conversation helped clear the hazy Alpha brain she possessed. She knew Armin only said those things because he didn’t want Mikasa to just calm down. Mikasa knew he didn’t know the whole story, but she still appreciated his help. She took in a deep breath and shook her head. This whole situation was an entire roller coaster. At least she worked it out though and now they were in calm waters._

Her mind couldn’t help but stay occupied with Annie. Mikasa remembered feeling like she did nothing wrong after calming down. She even got angry about needing to apologize to Annie. However, Mikasa caught herself and realized why Annie was mad at her. And Annie was right; they didn’t have any previous relationships and it would make no sense for them to marry. However, it wasn’t like she didn’t have feelings for Annie already. The blonde just made it sound like Mikasa wanted to marry her because of the baby, which wasn’t the case at all… Well, not fully… Her feelings were there, just really deep down. The pregnancy may have been a helper tool to bring her feelings back out. 

Mikasa cringed at the way that sounded. She knew it wasn’t only because Annie was pregnant that she wanted to constantly be around her. There was something more there. She knew there was. The Alpha felt it countless times when she was with Annie during the summer. It was just a little overwhelming for Mikasa. She even tried to shake that overwhelming feeling away. The Alpha knew what she felt for Annie was true and not entirely caused by her pregnancy. Mikasa would stand by these feelings and ignore anyone that tried to tell her otherwise.

* * *

Annie sat quietly on the bleachers as Mikasa participated in her football practice. She watched closely as Mikasa dodged incoming tackles and successfully ran touchdowns. It surprised Annie seeing Mikasa get back onto her feet so quickly, especially after getting tackled full-force from Reiner earlier. Annie couldn’t imagine feeling okay right away. She was still aching from the soccer ball incident from the other day, which in all actuality began to worry her. She knew it was nothing, yet her mind was running rapidly with terrifying thoughts. 

“I have to stop worrying so much. I’m only going to end up hurting the baby with my stress.” 

Annie mumbled while she reached up to rub her temples. There was so much that Annie needed to cut back on for the baby, but she just didn’t know where to start. She didn’t think soccer was much of an issue, but now with each moment that passed by, it proved to be the main one. She wasn’t sure why her Omega brain thought that finishing off her season was going to be easy. Annie knew she shouldn’t be playing anymore. Her aching body from a simple ball to her back just further proved she didn’t have the strength to continue, yet the stubborn part of Annie’s brain was adamant about finishing up her season. 

She let out a huff of desperation and returned her attention to the football field in front of her, letting her attention latch onto Mikasa once more as Annie tried to come up with a conclusion to her thoughts. Maybe this whole incident with Hitch was for the best. Maybe it was a sign that she shouldn’t be playing anymore. Annie sighed and put the thought away for later. She would speak about it with Mikasa later, pushing her usual _“I do what I want”_ attitude about her pregnancy away so that they could secure the safety of their child. 

Annie continued to watch Mikasa’s practice until it came to an end. She started walking down the bleachers and Mikasa decided to meet her halfway, her arms open wide until she wrapped them around Annie. The Omega hesitantly returned the hug, still a little afraid to show affection in public with Mikasa. However, when Mikasa’s tired yet calm pheromones caught onto Annie’s inner Omega, she completely melted and returned the hug, laying her head lovingly against Mikasa’s chest as they stood in an embrace. The other football players cleared out quickly and soon enough it was just the two of them. Once everyone was out, Mikasa leaned down and kissed Annie, not asking for permission this time. Annie didn’t mind, since part of her took it as Mikasa learning when it was and wasn’t appropriate to show affection. 

Her small hands slowly reached upward and grabbed Mikasa’s face as they kissed. Once she felt that she gave Mikasa enough affection, she pulled away and stared up into her grey eyes. She watched those usually boring eyes light up after making contact with them. It made Annie’s heart flutter and her stomach filled with butterflies. Mikasa was making it hard for Annie to ignore the feelings she had. 

_‘Remember, don’t put too much stress on your feelings for Mikasa. You’re taking it slow, and you two are perfectly fine right now. The main things you need to figure out are for your baby.’_

“You should go clean up. I don’t think your friends are going to enjoy your sweaty smell.” Annie walked past Mikasa and made the rest of her way down. 

“Well, you seemed to enjoy it,” Mikasa stated as she followed suit, stopping by to grab her things before catching up to Annie. 

“Oh, please. I’ll have you know that it was because of your pheromones, Mikasa, not your musky-ass scent.” 

“Mmmhmm. Whatever you say, Annie. You were cuddled up against my chest just a minute ago and you weren’t complaining then.” 

Annie rolled her eyes but still inched closer to Mikasa as they walked, allowing the Alpha to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers. The Omega made sure to show no reaction to Mikasa’s action, yet she couldn’t help feeling giddy about it. Maybe she did have a thing for Mikasa’s musk after a good workout. Annie recalled the few times she buried her nose in Mikasa’s neck and inhale her scent during sex. Of course, she would never tell Mikasa this sensitive information. Annie could only imagine all the teasing she’d get from her. 

“Keep telling yourself that, Ackerman. Now go wash quickly. I’m sure Armin and Eren are waiting for us to show up.” 

“You’re right, I’ll be quick.” 

Before Mikasa went running off to the Alpha locker rooms, she planted one last kiss on Annie’s lips. Maybe she was getting a little too comfortable with the affection, but she knew that if Annie didn’t like it, then she'd say something. After the kiss, Annie made sure to shoo her away, even throwing insults about her scent so that Mikasa would hurry and clean up. Mikasa finally left, leaving Annie to lean against the wall and wait patiently. 

  
  


* * *

Annie didn’t know what she was expecting when she agreed to hang out with Mikasa and her friends. It might have been because she was so used to watching Ymir and Reiner fuck around while she rolled her eyes at their stupidity. But seeing Armin, Eren, and Mikasa interact in such a calm environment confused her. It felt almost alien to witness all three of them play video games in Eren’s living room so calmly. Aside from the occasional yell of aggression from Eren, there wasn’t anything crazy. 

Annie was a little bored, but she didn’t mind if Mikasa was enjoying herself with the boys. Annie made herself comfortable on the couch laying on her side, watching the three play _Super Smash Bros._ Her small frame took up half of the couch, leaving the rest of the space for the others to sit. She was genuinely surprised that Mikasa didn’t sit down. Instead, Mikasa sat on the floor right near where Annie was. That way, she could lean against the couch and turn her head for easy conversation with Annie. Annie couldn’t help but find it a little cute that the Alpha wanted to be as close to her as possible. 

The blonde would occasionally reach out from her laying position and play with Mikasa’s hair, usually more so when she noticed Mikasa was getting overly frustrated whenever Eren or Armin killed her. It calmed her down quickly and Annie bit her lip to avoid smiling when she felt Mikasa push happy pheromones onto her. Annie couldn’t lie; she loved the attention from Mikasa and she enjoyed reciprocating it. Quite often than not though, Annie would stop the small acts of affection and curl back into herself, reminding herself that they weren’t a couple and were supposed to be dating and taking things slow to boot. It was just hard to do while she was carrying the Alpha's child. Her entire being yearned for Mikasa to dote on her practically every moment. 

“So Annie!” 

Armin set his controller down, sitting this next round out so that Mikasa and Eren could have a 1v1. He moved over to the open spot near Annie and Mikasa immediately kept an eye on him as he sat down. Once she saw that he wasn’t a threat in any way even though she already knew Armin was the least of her worries, Mikasa returned her attention forward, trying to hop back into game mode to kick Eren’s ass. Annie noticed the small action and placed her hand on top of Mikasa’s head to comfort her. She played with the raven hairs on Mikasa’s head then moved her attention to Armin, a fellow Omega like herself. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” 

“Mikasa said you were about three months in? I was just wondering if you were ending your soccer season soon since it’s kinda dangerous to continue. The baby is gonna have all its limbs formed! It’s in a very vulnerable state right now, so you have to make sure they’re taken care of! Not to mention your body is going to get weaker, so a sports-related injury would destroy your bones!” 

Annie gulped as Armin schooled her on pregnancy. She knew that it was getting to be dangerous for her to be playing soccer, but she didn’t know how at risk her baby was from playing. To be honest, Annie didn’t know anything about pregnancy to begin with. She may have... skimmed over that section during biology class. The Omega honestly felt embarrassed. Here she was, pregnant without knowing ANYTHING about pregnancy. 

“Well, um... don’t worry about me, Armin. I’m being extra careful during these last few games. The baby will be fine and I’ll be fine too... After I’m done with them, I’ll be stagnant. You won’t catch me doing any more sports this year.” 

She offered a smile with her reply, but she felt her confidence simmer away. Annie knew she had to pick up a pregnancy book soon... she’d have to attend an appointment regarding the pregnancy in general, which meant telling her father or else he’d be suspicious about why his daughter was going to Prenatal Care appointments. Annie broke her attention to glance at Mikasa and noticed she was listening in on their conversation. She knew the Alpha would probably say something later about not wanting Annie to finish her games. The Omega felt her stomach tense up with worry about the whole situation. 

_‘Jesus, Armin, I know you meant well, but you should’ve just kept that information to yourself.’_

Despite being partially annoyed that Armin put more worries into both her and Mikasa’s head, she left the conversation where it was, not speaking on the child anymore. She closed herself off and stared blankly at the TV in front of her. Mikasa sensed a subtle change in Annie’s pheromones and looked back to examine her, noticing the slight discomfort within Annie’s body language. She immediately set her controller down and got up to join Annie on the couch. No words were exchanged, but Annie knew Mikasa’s intentions and moved into a sitting position, leaving an extra spot open for the woman right next to her. 

Within seconds, Mikasa had her arm wrapped around Annie and was pressed close against her side. Annie opened her mouth to argue that Mikasa was doing too much, but the Alpha’s pheromones put her entire being at ease and made everything a bit better. She let it slide and leaned into Mikasa’s side, placing her head softly onto Mikasa’s shoulder as she took in all her calming pheromones. She let out a relaxed sigh and refocused her attention toward the TV screen, where Eren was left by himself on the game. The boy didn’t look all too thrilled about playing by himself so he opted out and turned off his Switch. 

“Since you guys want to go sit around the pregnant woman, I’ll just watch TV,” he grumbled to himself as he put a random show on. 

Annie didn’t take any offense to his comment; she knew full well that Eren could go from being a sweet boy to a brooding teen at a moment’s notice. He probably didn’t even mean half the stuff he said, yet Mikasa wasn’t happy with the statement. She threw the controller she set down at Eren’s head, making him groan in pain and reach up to grab the spot Mikasa had assaulted. 

“Watch your mouth, Eren. You’re talking about the mother of my child, so of course I’m going to stop playing a video game to come to sit with her.” 

Annie heard the anger in Mikasa’s voice and she tried to calm her down right away, pumping calm pheromones onto the Alpha before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

“Calm down. I didn’t even take any offense to what he said. Don’t get mad.” 

Luckily, Mikasa found her anger simmering away, no longer irritated about what Eren had said. She relaxed into Annie’s pheromones and basked in her lover’s presence. Amid the chaos, none of them heard Eren’s front door open. So when a man’s voice randomly spoke behind them, everyone jumped at it. 

“Looks like you weren’t expecting me.” A soft chuckle escaped from Zeke as he walked around the couch to make himself known. 

Annie was confused yet surprised to see the man there. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing him, causing him to do the same. 

“Annie Leonhardt? It’s nice to see you again. I was just at your team’s soccer game. I was a little surprised to see that you weren’t there. A few other recruiters were there to see you play too. Was it just an off day for you? Or you didn’t have the grades for it? Either way, I’m sure you have a good reason for missing today’s game.” 

She got rather anxious when Zeke questioned her about not being at the game and felt as if her secret was slowly coming to light. Annie didn’t let her anxiety show physically, instead just wiping his questions away and replying. On the inside, however, Annie was carefully choosing her words as she replied to make sure he wouldn’t get suspicious. 

“One of my teammates kicked a soccer ball at my back. It usually wouldn’t be much of an issue, but she decided to kick at full power, and I have to say my body is sort of… vulnerable right now with the constant training and a recent illness I just got over. I felt like it was the appropriate time to take a break since we’re only on game one of the four and I’m sure my team can handle at least one game without me.” 

Zeke glanced over the girl, studying her closely before pushing up his glasses and nodding in agreement. 

“I’d have to agree. Your team did fine today. They just didn’t have their usual ginormous lead in points like that usually do when you’re playing. It’s good that you took this time to recuperate. I’d rather see you in the final games. I’m still interested in you coming to Eldia University, Annie. I already told the soccer coach about you and we hope you choose our school. I’d also love to see you play again. Hopefully, you’ll be at your next game.” 

Annie’s stomach dropped at the idea of playing in yet another game, especially since Armin had already scared her about the dangers. She sucked it back at that moment as she gave a nod to Zeke, nearly getting onto Mikasa’s lap from how close she was. The Omega wasn’t even aware of herself doing it either until Mikasa ended up just pulling her completely onto her lap.

“Oh, I completely forgot. You probably aren’t aware that I’m Eren’s older half brother.” Zeke chuckled and went over to lay a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “He doesn’t like to speak about me much, but I’m sure you already know why. Eren isn’t in the best of moods these days. Anyway, I’ll come by later since all you guys are here! Continue having fun! And Annie! I better see you at your next game!” 

With that, Zeke left, and an uncomfortable silence was cast upon them. Annie wasn’t expecting it and her anxiety only grew with each passing moment of silence until, of course, Armin was the one to break it. 

“Annie! You got hit by a soccer ball?! You didn’t mention that! You can’t play in the next game! You’re already at too much risk!” 

“Goddammit, Armin! I fucking know! I know! I know! I know! You try being pregnant while trying to keep your life on track! Do you think I want to keep playing soccer like this? I don’t! But I also don’t want to lose my future and just end up being another loser teen mom! I don’t show it, but I’ve been fucking stressing this entire time and I’m fucking trying, okay? I don’t need YOU to stress me out more! I already have somebody fucking ready to blackmail me and I just want to fucking end myself!” 

Annie wasn’t expecting to lash out at Armin and by everyone’s surprised looks, they weren’t either. She couldn’t find it in herself to care as she screamed those words while heavy streams of tears rolled down her cheeks. Mikasa tried to wrap her arms around Annie’s waist to comfort her. However, Annie yanked Mikasa’s arms off and stood up from her spot on the Alpha’s lap. She glanced at everyone as she stood, taking in the sight of them before making her exit. Annie slammed the door as she left and made her way home, not caring at all if she left everything in Mikasa’s car. 

Mikasa immediately stood up as fear grew in her gut at the mention of Annie wanting to end herself. She practically sprinted out and down the street, praying that Annie didn’t get far. Thankfully, she didn’t, and she quite easily got in front of Annie, stopping the blonde in her tracks. Her hands came up and gently held Annie’s face, having the girl tilt her head up to look into Mikasa’s eyes. She saw the pain in her eyes and hated that she couldn’t take some of it away. Mikasa sighed and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together as she pumped out calming pheromones over Annie. At first, Annie tried to pull away from Mikasa, not wanting to feel better, but she eventually caved in. She let Mikasa’s pheromones completely incase her, and within no time, Annie was completely calm for the moment. Her tears subsided and Mikasa moved her head to plant a soft kiss on Annie’s forehead. 

“Everything… I don’t know how but I’m promising you, Annie. Everything will work out. I’m here for you every step of the way and I’m not going to leave. We can get through this and I’m going to make sure you will. Armin was just worried. He always does that, so just take what he says with a grain of salt. I think I’ve hung out with them enough for today, so let’s go back and you can wait in the car while I get my stuff from inside. Okay?” 

Although she didn’t vocally respond, Annie did nod to Mikasa’s words and followed her back. She went straight to Mikasa’s car as she unlocked it and patiently waited. Mikasa left her behind and tried her best to make everything quick. Eren decided that she couldn’t leave so quickly, so he got up in her personal space and blocked off any exit routes. 

“Guys, I’m not going to play around with you two. I have to get Annie to calm down and I don’t need you causing her any more trouble-“ 

“Calm down, Mikasa. I’m not going to keep you long… I just want you to tell Annie that she doesn’t have to worry about anything, okay? Tell her to take it easy and not worry about these upcoming soccer games. You’re one of my closest friends, basically my sister. I will make sure everything will turn outright. Just trust me.” He stepped aside and allowed Mikasa to leave. 

Mikasa looked at Eren, studying his expressions intensely before giving a nod. She muttered a quick _“okay”_ before leaving and rejoining Annie in her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie’s just a little stressed right now but I promise everything will get better for her :) how we feeling about the extra and awkward yet cute moment between Mika and Annie? Do ya’ll like how their relationship is progressing? Leave your thoughts down bellow! Thank you all for reading!!! Have a good day/night !!!


	14. Chapter 14

Mikasa decided to leave her questions about the so-called “blackmail” Annie was facing for later. For the time being, she was taking Annie to get some food before going back to Mikasa’s house, which was a good change since they were always holed up in Annie’s house. Mikasa also saw it as an opportunity to introduce Annie’s presence to her parents. They both knew Annie since their parents were good friends, but they didn’t KNOW her, you know? Annie was never that social at the parties her father threw, which would do them some good, especially since they had bigger things to tell their parents later on. 

Mikasa parked her car in the driveway right next to her mother’s and went around the side to help Annie out. She opened her door and offered her hand to the blonde, which Annie reluctantly took as she turned to retrieve their bags of food. However, when Annie turned back around, Mikasa took the bags from her hands and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Annie’s brows knitted together in slight annoyance; she wasn’t helpless, she was just pregnant. She knew Mikasa meant well, but Annie was more than capable of doing things on her own. Instead of lashing out, however, she remembered the conversation that they had a few days ago.  _ ‘Don’t get angry at her, just talk about it.’ _ Annie let out a breath she didn’t know was held in and looked up into Mikasa’s eyes. 

“I’m three months pregnant, Mikasa. Not nine. I’m able to hold a couple bags of food.” She snatched the bags back from Mikasa’s hands and sighed. 

“If I need your help with something, then I’ll ask. I’m not helpless, okay?” To not come off as too harsh, Annie stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Mikasa’s lips. 

“Well, well, well. Now I know the real reason why you didn’t come home last night. I knew there was something between you two!” 

The two teens parted from each other’s lips to stare at Mrs. Ackerman staring at them, a small teasing smirk plastered on her face. Annie felt her face immediately heat up with embarrassment upon being caught by Mikasa’s mother of all people. She pushed Mikasa away and kept her eyes glued to the floor. Annie was already a mess about the whole ordeal and she’d be damned if everyone was going to see her this way. Annie nearly pushed herself past Mikasa to start walking home because she was too overwhelmed. However, Mikasa gently grabbed her wrist and kept her where she was. The Alpha pumped her pheromones onto Annie right away and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. It helped calm Annie down a great deal, but she was still embarrassed that Mikasa’s mother caught them. 

“We just started dating, Mom, so don’t go scaring Annie off.” Mikasa let out a soft chuckle before releasing Annie’s wrist to wrap her arm around the girl’s waist. 

Annie molded to her side and nearly buried her face in Mikasa’s neck. Although, hearing Mikasa’s words towards Mrs. Ackerman made Annie soften up. She hoped the older woman would take Mikasa’s words into consideration since she wasn’t sure if she could handle being teased any further. After some of her embarrassment simmered away, Annie held her head up high. She was somewhat functioning normally once more and even pulled away from Mikasa’s grasp for a moment to shut the car door. From there, she returned to Mikasa’s side, not being held anymore but still sticking close. 

“Oh, it was just a little bit of teasing, Mika! I won’t bother you two too much!” Mrs. Ackerman smiled as the couple ever so slowly walked towards her. 

When they got into close proximity, Mrs. Ackerman leaned up and kissed her daughter’s cheek and sent a loving smile Annie’s way. Thankfully, Annie felt herself relaxing more and more, especially when Mikasa’s mother exuded enormous amounts of motherly Omega pheromones. She even felt herself smile in return, feeling extremely welcomed in this environment. Something in the air seemed to shift, however, and Mrs. Ackerman’s loving expression turned into a confused one. It sent Annie into a whirlpool of fear and her mind began to race with so many thoughts.  _ ‘Did I do something wrong? Did I somehow make her angry with how I reacted? Crap! Shit-’  _

Mrs. Ackerman’s face then swapped back to a loving expression, confusing Annie even more. She unconsciously shot her hand down and grabbed Mikasa’s hand with her free one, looking for any comfort that she could get from Mikasa. Mikasa’s mother turned around and began walking back into the house, expecting them to follow. They didn’t, not at first. Mikasa took a moment for Annie to relax, sensing that she was still a little tense before the two proceeded forward hand in hand. 

* * *

It felt rather odd to see Mrs. Ackerman do practically everything for Mikasa, especially since Annie grew up so independently. Annie had to cook, clean, and take care of herself at a young age because her father was consistently working. She didn’t have her mother waiting on her every move or plea. Perhaps it made her a little envious, but she didn’t want to focus too much on the feeling. It wasn’t Mikasa’s fault that she still had her mother. Although, Annie now knew why Mikasa was incompetent to cook herself some food that one day. The incident still caused Annie to chuckle, but now it was a little embarrassing for Mikasa since it just proved that her mother did everything for her. It did somewhat help Annie figure Mikasa out a little bit better, however; she now understood why Mikasa expected her to drop everything and be a stay-at-home mom. It was all the Alpha had ever known about Omegas from her personal experience. It still wasn’t a good excuse, but at least Annie would continue to educate her correctly. 

“So, Annie, how’s everything going with school? Your father says you have a lot of offers from certain colleges! Mikasa does too! Any chance that you two might end up going to the same school?” 

Mrs. Ackerman asked as she picked up their discarded wrappings from the table, further proving Annie’s point that she did everything for Mikasa, even the simplest tasks. Annie kept her mouth shut about it and instead replied to her question. 

“Well... Mikasa hasn’t really spoken about her school plans with me. She’s rather private about everything. I don’t have any plans set in stone myself, but I am interested in Eldia University. I’ve already been offered a scholarship to go play for them. I just... I need to work some things out before I actually take the offer. It’s just a small issue, but I’m not sure how they’ll react to it, so I’m just taking my time to ensure everything works out.” 

Annie felt Mikasa’s hand gently grab her thigh under the table, almost to try and reassure her that everything would be alright. She appreciated the small gesture and sent a gentle smile towards Mikasa before looking back up to Mrs. Ackerman. She was met with a worried yet knowing look and Annie felt her stomach drop yet again.

_ ‘Why does she keep giving me these looks? What did I do? Am I in danger? Is she going to make Mikasa stop talking to me? Why would she do that though? Does she think I’m troublesome?’  _

Mrs. Ackerman’s expression changed once again, almost as if she sensed her distress. She instead smiled at Annie and nodded her head. 

“Eldia University? Eren’s brother is the sports advisor, so maybe he’ll put in a good word for you! Zeke may be able to work out your little problem without putting the scholarship at risk!” she said while completely clearing the table of its clutter, even taking Annie’s mess. 

“Possibly, but this is a rather big issue. I’ll just see how it works out. I have another game soon and Zeke is going to be there, so I hope that that solidifies my scholarship.” 

Mikasa gave her a rather unloving stare, obviously not a fan of Annie going back to finish up her season. She hadn’t spoken to Annie about what Eren had told her, so she would bring it up when they were alone. Hopefully, this stare would be somewhat of a warning to Annie, showing that Mikasa didn’t want her to play anymore. Annie noticed the stare but brushed it off. It was just one more game. It wouldn’t put her at THAT much risk. She’d just be careful and tell her coach that she needed extra breaks between playing times. That’s how Annie saw it anyway. Mikasa, on the other hand, was a bit paranoid after the information Armin had shared. She respected Annie’s choice to make sure her future was ensured. However, this woman was still carrying her child and she didn’t want them at risk. 

“Well, I’m sure it’ll work out. Things seem to work out a little easier when you already have connections. I’m going to leave you two alone now. I need to start on dinner. I’ll make extra for you and Mikasa if you two get hungry later on. See you girls.” 

With that, Mrs. Ackerman left the two teens to themselves. They were silent at first before gathering their stuff and going up to Mikasa’s room. Annie wasn’t sure if they would address the tension between them from earlier. It wasn’t a big issue in Annie’s eyes; again, it was only one game. Nothing too extreme would happen. All she needed to do was play this one game so that Zeke could watch then tell her coach she wouldn’t be able to play the last two games. Once that was done, then there was nothing else to worry about except for the pregnancy itself. Mikasa thought otherwise, and while she could keep quiet and let Annie start the conversation, she did it herself instead. Mikasa closed the door to her room and locked it, not wanting her mother to walk in. She took in a deep breath and began speaking quietly. 

“No more, Annie. I don’t want you to play in this game. It’s a fifty-fifty chance. You could either be okay or get hurt in every way. I respect your choice in wanting to make sure your future is secured, but you’re still pregnant and you need to think of the baby. There are other ways to work this out. Safer ways. Eren already told me that he’ll work everything out. I believe him, and you should too.” 

Annie rolled her eyes. Part of her hoped that Mikasa wouldn’t bring up the issue. She knew it was risky, but she wanted to show her worth to Zeke. Annie wanted to make her father proud of the fact that she got her scholarship through hard work and not because she was dating someone who was friends with someone’s brother. It would throw all her hard work out the window and she wasn’t about to let a pregnancy ruin it all. She knew the danger that might come from it, but at this point, everything posed a threat to Annie. If she wasn’t playing, then she was stressing, which was just as bad. As if things weren’t bad enough, she still had Hitch threatening to tell everyone. There was no way around this mess. At this point, Annie couldn’t find it in herself to care anymore. 

“Mikasa, I’m not going to let someone hand me a scholarship just because I have connections. What if he speaks to Zeke and makes the situation worse? Ever think of that? What if I lose my chance with them? I’m sorry, but I really don’t have any faith in him, even more so now that he might spill my secret to Zeke. If that happens and I don’t play any more games, then I might lose other offers that other schools have! So what do you want me to do, Mikasa? Do you want me to just sit on my ass and wait till something good shows up? The longer I take putting this off, the deeper the hole I’m digging myself into becomes! Not to mention I’m not sure if Hitch is going to randomly decide to tell everyone or not! So that just pushes me further to finish all of this before she gets the chance!” 

_ ‘Hitch is the one that’s black mailing her. Noted.’  _

Other than making that quick mental note, Mikasa took her time to understand Annie’s words and form her own. Annie had a point; they both didn’t know how Zeke would react to the news. That was if Eren did fill him in on the ENTIRE situation. Yet there was still a chance that everything would work out. She also understood why Annie didn’t want to have things handed to her. On different occasions, Mikasa would be more supportive of Annie putting in hard work to get her scholarships, but this was different. There was a baby involved, and their safety came first. Right now, everything was a risk. Mikasa was choosing the path that WOULDN’T harm their baby head-on. She knew stress was still a risk, but that was easier to deal with than Annie losing the baby due to a soccer game. Mikasa knew Annie was going to get mad at her for what she would respond with, but she just hoped it wouldn’t do too much damage to their already rocky relationship. 

“Annie, I’m all for you trying to earn your scholarship, but that’s not safe to do in your current condition. I understand that whatever Eren is going to do is not a guaranteed amazing outcome, so we’ll just need to wait and see. Annie, I know that you think that it doesn’t matter what you do since there will always be risks, but you need to see that playing games is ten times as dangerous than just sitting and waiting. You’re being selfish and putting our baby in immediate danger by doing that. I hate to do this, but if you don’t sit out, then I’m going to tell your coach you’re pregnant to keep our child safe.” 

Mikasa immediately felt the shift in Annie’s mood right then and there. Annie was furious, and her pheromones were nearly suffocating Mikasa. The Alpha stood her ground, however, and sent her own pheromones onto the Omega. Sadly they didn’t work at all. Mikasa took a step away before anything could happen and picked up her car keys. 

“I’ll take you home. I know you want to be anywhere BUT near me right now-“ 

A loud smack echoed through the room and Mikasa felt her whole face erupt in pain. She bit her tongue to hold back any words of anger that wanted to spill out. This was expected. Mikasa knew something would happen. She didn’t think it was okay, but she also knew Annie was dealing with a lot. It wasn’t an excuse to hit her, but Mikasa pushed it aside just this once. She didn’t want to make the situation even worse than it already was.

“I don’t want you to fucking drive me home. I’ll find my own way back.” 

Annie gathered her things without another word and took her leave. Mikasa didn’t chase after her this time, deciding that it was better for Annie to have some time to herself. She raised a hand to her aching cheek and sighed. Mikasa would be surprised if their relationship wasn’t completely over this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... How we feeling? Haha... Yes I know I gave you some fluff only to take it away this chapter but it was needed for Mikasa to voice her concerns. How about you guys? Do you think Mikasa should’ve stayed quiet and let Annie continue to play? Or did she do the right thing? Is Mrs.Ackerman sensing something that she shouldn’t? Comment your thoughts! Thank you all for reading and I hope you all have a great day/night!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Abuse

Annie should’ve taken Mikasa up on her offer because choosing to walk home was not the smartest decision. Night had fallen and there was a gentle breeze that caused her to shiver. She did consider calling Ymir to pick her up but decided not to bug her. This was Annie’s personal issue to deal with, nobody else’s. If she did tell Ymir about the argument she just had, Annie wasn’t so sure if Ymir would be on her side. She would admit that Mikasa wasn’t fully in the wrong here; Annie knew that it was selfish to continue playing, especially since their baby’s safety was at major risk. At this point, however, everything was an issue, so it wasn’t like she had many choices available to her. The way Mikasa worded it didn’t even offer a full conversation about the issue. She just shut everything down and threatened Annie with telling her coach everything. Annie already had a million people telling her what to do. She didn’t need Mikasa joining in, especially since she thought that Mikasa was the only one who truly understood her. 

She stopped walking and let out an annoyed groan. It was finally hitting her that Mikasa understood her TOO well. Mikasa knew that she was going through so much and that she was too stubborn to see the dangers of her actions. She sighed and looked up into the night sky. _ ‘I’m a bitch… I shouldn’t have slapped her… She was just trying to be the rational one between us… I need to stop getting angry and actually talk everything out…’ _ Annie felt terrible for what she had done. Mikasa had given all her support while Annie was blowing a gasket over the slightest inconvenience. However, she wasn’t going to let Mikasa play the victim card. The Alpha should’ve worded what she wanted to say correctly and talk it out with Annie like how they did with their first discussion about the baby. Annie would call her when she got home and apologize for slapping her, but she would also give Mikasa a tongue lashing for talking to her in such a controlling way. 

Despite having that small argument with Mikasa, Annie was still going to play in Thursday’s game. Afterward, she would personally tell her coach and sit out the rest of her games. She might have Mikasa threatening her, but it didn’t matter since she already had Hitch on her ass; having another person holding the secret over her head was no big deal. Mikasa was probably under the impression that Annie would listen to her. She wasn’t going to. Annie was determined to play in this game, give it her all, then announce that she was done for the season. Then, she would discuss the pregnancy in private with her coach so that it wouldn’t get out to the university scouts. Once all of that was dealt with, she’d start speaking with different schools to see what everyone had to offer. _ ‘Everything is going to be fine. Everything will work out. Just one more game… Just one more game.’ _ Annie tried to reaffirm her decision but couldn’t shake the feelings of doubt. 

“It doesn’t matter… I’m going to do this, no matter what.” She assured herself out loud and began walking yet again, putting a little speed into each step so that she could get home already. 

Once Annie got home, she was confused to see her father’s car in the driveway. He hadn’t said anything about coming home early, so Annie was pleasantly surprised. A happy smile made its way to her face as she entered the house. However, within seconds of entering, she saw a bunch of opened mail on the kitchen table, including a letter from the clinic she had gone to for the abortion appointment. It was the letter that explained that she was not charged for the procedure because her insurance covered it all. It also had some extra papers that gave advice for a healthy pregnancy. She felt her blood run cold, knowing she fucked up for not keeping track of the mail. At that moment, time slowed down around her. Her heart began to beat rapidly, the sound filling her ears as time finally resumed normally. Annie’s fight or flight mode kicked in as she ran up the stairs to her room and locked her door immediately. While in her haste to lock the door, Annie had yet to see her room’s borderline destroyed state. 

_ ‘He knows… Oh my fucking God, he knows…’ _

Her heart sank at the sight of all her things thrown around the room. Annie’s dresser was on the floor, completely ransacked. Picture frames containing memories were now just a pile of broken glass on the floor. Even the ones of her and her father were among the shards. Seeing them made her heart sink even further; at this point, it was on the brink of breaking. Tears began to well up at the corner of her eyes as she tried to save some photos, attempting to brush off as much broken glass that she could. It was cut short by the sudden loud footsteps coming towards her room, followed by her doorknob wiggling. When her door had failed to open, that’s when the yelling began. 

“OPEN THE DOOR NOW RIGHT NOW! ANNIE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! I WORK LONG HOURS AND HAVE HARD DAYS JUST FOR YOU TO GET KNOCKED UP? HUH?! ANSWER ME NOW! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR I’M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN!” 

The banging only got louder as Mr. Leonhardt slammed his fist over and over against her door. Her hands shook immensely and she eventually unconsciously gripped the pictures in her hands out of fear, not noticing the rather large glass shard stuck between her photos. She felt the sharp object cut its way into her flesh, causing liquid warmth to leak out.  _ ‘Fucking hell!’  _ Annie dropped the now blood-stained photos and tried not to panic, but the mix of her father’s screaming and her attempt to stop the bleeding made that hard to do. Her sweater’s sleeve began to soak up the blood that rolled down her palm to her forearm, creating a massive red stain that she knew wouldn’t come out easily. 

“OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!” 

The house went silent after those last words and Annie thought he was done. She felt herself relax and was finally able to grab some random clothing item to wrap around the wound. However, the silence was broken by her door suddenly slamming open, practically breaking off the hinges from her father’s harsh kick. Annie didn’t have enough time to react to how fast her father acted. Within seconds, he was grabbing the collar of her shirt and lifting her off her feet. Annie let out a frightened gasp and looked into his eyes with fear in hers. A million terrible thoughts flashed behind her eyes, hoping that whatever was coming her way wouldn’t hurt too bad. 

“I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND YOU DECIDE TO FUCK AROUND LIKE SOME WHORE OMEGA?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SOMETHING GREAT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO COLLEGE AND SUCCEED!” 

Mr. Leonhardt dropped Annie and raised his hand up high before bringing it down hard on her cheek, causing the woman to dissociate immediately, her body already knowing that there was no getting out of this. The only thing she could do to protect herself was wrapping her arms around her stomach, not wanting anything harming her unborn child. However, nothing could have prepared her for the next attack. Right when she thought it couldn’t get worse, Mr. Leonhardt plunged his fist into Annie’s face. Annie let out an agonizing scream at the intense pain spreading throughout her face as she unconsciously began to fight back, landing a good jab against her father’s jaw. He doubled back, a little stunned that Annie had managed to land a hit on him. However, this just angered him more. 

“YOU GET PREGNANT THEN YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME?!” The angry Alpha screamed at full volume, his jaw already swelling drastically from Annie’s punch.

“YOU KNOW WHAT? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU WANT TO GET PREGNANT AND HIT LIKE AN ADULT?! I’LL TREAT YOU LIKE ONE, THEN! GO FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO LIVE! GO FALL ON YOUR FACE!” 

He marched out of Annie’s room while the blonde just sat on the floor, blood pouring from her nose and down her chin. She took in a shaky breath and used her uninjured hand to wipe her face, hating the taste of blood in her mouth. Her nose was throbbing like crazy and she knew it was most likely broken. She slowly picked herself up off the floor and went to packing as much as she could into two duffle bags, not knowing if she would ever be welcomed back to get more of her things. As she threw countless pairs of clothes into her bag, the question of where she was going to stay hung in the air. She had no idea, but one thing she could be sure of was that she wouldn’t stay here. 

After packing a good amount of clothing and other essential items, Annie took the time to wrap up her hand with some sports bandages. It wasn’t the best option, but at least it wouldn’t be at risk of infection. She grabbed the blankets and pillows off her bed, stuffing them into her bag the best she could. They still stuck out drastically, but Annie could care less. She was not risking doing two trips to her car just because it didn’t fit. Annie grabbed her car keys and bolted, leaving her destroyed bedroom behind. She didn’t look back out of fear that her father might run after her. It was only when Annie got in the protection of her car did she finally feel safe. 

She wasted no time in starting up her car and driving far away from the scene. Annie didn’t know where she was going or what the hell she was going to do, but all that mattered was that both she and the baby were safe now. Nothing could hurt them and Annie wasn’t going to allow anything to.  Annie personally didn’t want the situation with her father to get any worse, so she didn’t seek out any help. She decided to park in a secluded area near the school parking lot. It was hidden enough so that nobody would notice her presence there. Maybe she should’ve called Ymir to ask to spend the night, but she would’ve questioned her nose, as would Mikasa.  _ ‘Crap, I still have to call and apologize to her...’ _ She picked up her phone and stared at the lock-screen, but something inside her decided against calling Mikasa and just sent a text instead. 

_ To: Mikasa Ackerman  _

_ I’m sorry for smacking you, Mikasa. I shouldn’t have done that and you have every right to be angry with me… I know you’re just worried for our baby and I respect that... I need some space for myself though, just a few days... I’ll keep you up to date on everything. Goodnight and sleep well... <3  _

It took a few minutes before Annie finally received a reply. 

_ From: Mikasa Ackerman  _

_ It’s fine, Annie. I should’ve watched my words. You were already on edge with what Armin had said and I continued to make it worse. I’ll give you a few days to yourself, just know I’m here for you whenever. I care for you... Please be safe, see you soon.... <3 _

Seeing the little heart really proved to Annie that their relationship wasn’t terribly strained from the incident. She tossed her phone to the side and climbed into the back seat where her blankets and pillows laid. She’d ask Ymir if she could spend the next night at her place, deciding to tough it out for now. The Omega draped the blanket over herself and sighed, closing her eyes just a second later to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it was necessary to put a warning before this chapter since it could cause some bad memories for certain readers. So I actually wanted one of their set of parents to react badly, of course, both sets will be disappointed but I needed one of them to be overly angry because it isn't always common for parents to react in such a calm way to finding out such news. This situation Annie is in too will help her finally get over thinking that this is her issue to deal with and hers only, it's supposed to show her that it's okay for her to reach out and actually speak about her problems. So she can finally get over her stubbornness. Thank you all for reading everyone, I hope you all have a great day/night. Tell me your thoughts in the comments.


	16. Chapter 16

When Annie awoke, an intense pain spread throughout her face and she couldn’t help but let out a cry. She instantly sat up and brought a hand up to her nose, only causing herself to wince in pain a moment later. The Omega didn’t want to look in the mirror; she already knew it probably looked terrible based on how bad it felt. Along with her throbbing nose, the deep wound on her hand pulsed with a dull pain. It was too much. Annie wanted to take a handful of painkillers so badly, but she decided against the thought, knowing that it might do more bad than good. She sighed and glanced out the window, noticing that there were very few cars in the parking lot now. Anxiety started to well up in the pit of her stomach as she hoped that nobody had seen her sleeping. Annie was embarrassed as it was with her entire situation, but someone finding her in this way would be the cherry on top. Her anxiety died down when she realized that if someone did see her, they would have woken her up for questioning. 

Annie let out a deep sigh before she got ready for her day, starting first with peeling off her blood-stained clothing. She was careful about pulling off her hoodie, making sure it didn’t catch on her nose. However, her hand was bursting with all sorts of pain from every slight movement she made. Her pregnancy wasn’t making things any better either. Annie just prayed that she wouldn’t get hit with sudden morning sickness. After getting dressed, she went to the closest school bathroom to brush her teeth, wanting to look somewhat presentable during these tough times. Once she showed up, she realized that she was frightened of finally seeing her reflection. She may have been able to dodge seeing her reflection earlier, but there was no way she’d be able to. Their school bathrooms were littered with mirrors above the sinks and Annie was one-hundred percent sure she couldn’t avoid looking at them. 

She sucked up her fear and decided to look now, hoping to get it done and over with. Her eyes widened as she finally saw just how much damage had been done. For some reason, seeing it somehow made it hurt worse. Her bridge slightly jutted out to the side, in the opposite direction from its normal position and further confirming to Annie that her nose was indeed broken. The bruising this injury caused was atrocious, stretching from her nose to around her eyes. She was surely going to get stares from everybody and have rumors spread about her. 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Annie said to herself before continuing with her morning routine, brushing her teeth quickly so that nobody could walk in and question why she was doing so. After she finished, she tossed the toothbrush into her bag and walked out, only to bump into a taller figure head-on. A sharp pain shot through Annie’s nose, eliciting a scream from her as she brought a hand up to cradle her nose. She started to silently panic when she realized that blood was ever so slowly bleeding from it.

“Ah! Annie! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to slam into you! I was in a rush to get to my classroom! We have a big test today and I wanted to make sure everything was prepared for my students. I- Are you okay?” 

Annie internally groaned at running into her science teacher of all people. Just her luck. Slamming into her science teacher, Hange Zoe, a teacher who was known to be one of the few who cared for their students. Annie herself knew that this was true because Hange had sent someone to check if she was okay in the past. She turned away, getting ready to run off and skip Hange’s class so that she didn’t have to speak to her. However, Hange firmly grasped Annie’s wrist and pulled it away from her nose, revealing the severe injury. Hange let out a gasp and immediately shook their head. 

“Oh, Annie, that doesn’t look good. Why didn’t you go to the doctor? Your nose is broken.” 

Annie didn’t understand why their words fueled her with anger, but they did. She yanked her wrist out of Hange’s grasp and sent a glare their way. 

“You don’t think I know it’s broken?! If I could’ve had it fixed, I would have already! It’s not a big deal! I can still breathe just fine and it’ll heal on its own! Now leave me alone. I’m going to skip your class later!” 

“Woah! I’m not trying to insult you, Annie! I’m just worried! It’s not every day you see one of your students with a broken nose!” 

Hange took a step back, creating space between them and the teen. Annie examined their expression closely, finding nothing but pure worry in their eyes. She felt terrible for lashing out at them when Hange meant well. The teen looked down at her feet and began to mutter an apology. 

“I’m... sorry. I didn’t mean to get defensive with you. I just... I’m just really tired right now and there are so many things that I’m dealing with. Going to get my nose checked out and fixed was the least of my worries. I’ll... I’ll go to the school clinic, or something, so don’t worry about it.” 

“I understand,” they said, not prying any further. 

“Here, come follow me. You don’t need to go to the school clinic. There probably isn’t much they can do except give you ice.” 

Hange began walking back to their classroom, hoping that Annie was following behind. 

“Come on! Let’s go! I’m going to fix your nose! I was a medic in the military before I pursued teaching. I know what I’m doing and I always keep emergency medical supplies just in case something bad happens. Looks like I finally get to put my old skills to work again.”

Annie was naturally skeptical of Hange saying that they would fix her nose, especially since everyone had screwed her over recently. However, her nose was so painful that even a slight touch could send her into shock. So just this once, she decided to allow someone to help her out. She jogged over to catch up to her teacher and silently walked beside them. Once they arrived at the classroom, Annie kept quiet and stared as Hange gathered their supplies. 

“So how did it happen, if you don’t mind me asking? You don’t have to answer, of course, but it’s my job to report if any abuse is going on in your household or if a student did this to you.” 

“I’m eighteen years old and living on my own now, so there’s nothing for you to report on. I just got into an altercation with someone over some... information... I’m not going to press charges against the person who did this to me either. Please just fix my nose and let me go on with my day.”    
  
And so, they left it at that, not wanting to push anymore boundaries with the blonde girl. Hange prepared their supplies, putting on gloves for sanitation before turning their attention back to Annie.    
  


“Okay, I can’t sedate you since I’m not allowed to have those drugs if I’m not on active medical duty. So you’re going to experience extreme pain as I set your nose back into place. Thankfully, your nose isn’t too broken, so you won’t need surgery. I’ll set it back into place then place a splint so it won’t move. From there, it’ll heal properly and I’ll make sure to check on it a few weeks from now.”    
  
Annie assumed the whole procedure was going to be painful, especially with the lack of other professionals around them. She gave a soft nod to Hange before the teacher got to work on her nose. Immediately, Annie bit her bottom lip and held in a scream as Hange reset her nose. Tears built up at the corner of her eyes and she let them freely trail down her cheeks. However, the pain faded as quickly as came and Hange merely finished with securing Annie’s splint on her nose. Pain still lingered throughout her face, but it isn't as intense as before. She released her bottom lip from her teeth and looked at Hange, debating on if she wanted to thank her or not.    
  
“No need to thank me or anything Annie. I’m just glad you allowed me to help you with this. I know you’re slightly stubborn from what I’ve seen between you and Ymir, so allowing me to do this for you makes me happy. I love knowing that all of my students are healthy.” Hange removed their gloves and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. “Here are some of my painkillers. You should head over to the doctor’s to get your own, though, since mine isn’t that heavy-duty for the type of pain you have.”    
  
They turned around and offered Annie the painkillers, which she only stared at. She was still hesitant about taking painkillers, not knowing how they would affect her pregnancy. However, Annie didn’t want Hange to question why she didn’t take the pills. If anything, her teacher might even force her to take them just so they could know that Annie wouldn’t be in too much pain. She took in a deep breath and looked up at Hange, allowing herself to do something responsible. Instead of hiding the fact that she was pregnant, she spilled her secret.   
  
“I’m pregnant and I have no idea if I can take those painkillers or not. So if you know what I can take, I’d greatly appreciate it,” Annie said, immediately causing an awkward silence to break out between them.    
  
She wasn’t sure how Hange would react and that was the scary part of all of this. Telling one teacher about her pregnancy was a big risk, especially since Hange could tell her coach at any moment. But at this point, she wasn’t even sure playing in the upcoming games was possible. With her wounded hands and broken nose, Annie’s coach probably wasn’t going to even allow her near the field. Annie figured that she didn’t have anything to lose at this point, so she just prayed Hange didn’t spread the information like wildfire.    
  
“Oh… Well from what I can remember, Tylenol is safe for pregnant women to take, and luckily for you, I have some.” They opened their desk and pulled out a bottle of it. “Here, you can have the bottle. I have more than enough other painkiller brands that I can use, so it’s not a big issue. Just make sure to read the instructions on how much you can take as a pregnant woman. Other than that, I have nothing else to tell you other than to be careful with your nose.”    
  
Hange finished off their reply with a gentle smile, something that Annie wasn’t expecting at all. Her teacher’s reaction was nothing compared to Annie’s father’s and it worried her for some reason.  _ ‘Are they quietly judging me? Will they go behind my back and tell all the teachers about my pregnancy? They’re probably going to treat me differently and give me a harder time with their class now… God, why didn’t they give me a lecture and tell me how I made a terrible choice…’ _ After the entire incident with her father, Annie felt like any adult guardian figure around her would have something terrible to say, so not getting a negative reaction from Hange made Annie start to question her life. It was becoming slowly noticeable in her facial expressions, but thankfully, Hange caught on and decided to speak on the issue at hand.

  
“I know you’re probably confused about why I didn’t ask you any questions about your pregnancy or lecture you about having safe sex. If you want to know the reason, then I’ll tell you. If I find out one of my students is pregnant, I treat them no differently, especially since I have no idea how their parents are reacting at home or even how their friends are reacting. I’d rather not add to the shame that they already carry for getting pregnant. I like to give them a sense of normalcy and allow them to not feel any different because, at the end of all of this, they’re just teens that messed up. So don’t be so worried, Annie. I’m not going to treat you any different because you're pregnant, okay? You can come and ask for help with certain things. I’m not going to make fun of you, even if you think you have the most ridiculous questions to ever exist.” 

Annie genuinely didn’t know how to respond to Hange's words; this was the first time where she felt that she wasn’t being looked down upon or told to do things just because she was pregnant. She parted her lips, but nothing came out. Annie just stared in response to Hange’s words with a new hopeful shine in her eyes. Even though Annie said nothing, Hange knew that she needed this talk and was more than glad they had it together. Hange gave a comforting pat to Annie’s arm before excusing themself to finish preparing for class. From there, Annie sent a small smile their way but made sure Hange couldn’t see it. Annie not only left that classroom with a fixed nose but with some new views too.    
  
_ ‘Maybe it’s not too bad to let others help me ...’  _

* * *

Once Mikasa set foot on campus, she began searching for Hitch so that they could have a little talk. The Alpha had planned to properly speak with Hitch and question why she was blackmailing Annie, then hopefully de-escalate the situation and get her to leave Annie alone. However, Mikasa also had plans that would make sure Hitch would stop holding this information over Annie’s head. She hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but Mikasa knew that if it did, then there wasn’t anything she could do.    
  
It took a few minutes to locate Hitch since she already had an idea of where she hung out. Mikasa had passed by Hitch's friend group here and there during lunchtime, so finding her wasn’t such an issue. She kept her pheromones low while approaching the Omega woman sitting with her friends. Mikasa was aware of how noticeable her pheromones were to others, so she didn’t want to set off Hitch before they even got the chance to speak. When she finally got into Hitch’s perimeter, Mikasa set a firm hand onto the Omega’s shoulder.    
  
“Hitch, can I speak with you for a moment? Some important things I’d like to discuss with you.” Mikasa said rather calmly while her grip on Hitch proved her true emotions towards this woman.    
  
Hitch stopped her conversation with Marlow across the table to glance at Mikasa’s hand on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and excused herself from her friends before agreeing with Mikasa to speak. Mikasa was glad she was cooperating for now but knew this could change at any second. She didn’t know much about Hitch except that the woman would spread rumors like wildfire, so Mikasa was already choosing what she said wisely. Once getting to a more secluded area where they were out of earshot, Mikasa began the conversation.    
  
“Why are you trying to blackmail Annie? She’s already under so much stress and there's no reason for you to be doing this unless you’re trying to protect her. The way she sounded about all of this proves that’s not the reason you’re doing this. Honestly, I don’t care for your reasons. I know I asked why you’re doing this but I only came here to tell you to stop. I want Annie to stop stressing over everything and if I get you to stop then it’ll make her life a little better.”    
  
A shit-eating grin made its way to Hitch’s face and Mikasa already knew that this wasn’t going to go easy. The brunette woman leaned in closer and got in Mikasa’s face, looking her dead in the eyes as she prepared her response.    
  
“Oh yeah? Or what? What’s the big scary Mikasa going to do?”   
  
Mikasa didn’t consider herself violent but if it was needed then she would. She also didn’t like hitting Omegas just because she was aware of the extra strength Mikasa had over them. Sometimes, just sometimes, they needed to be put in their place and this was one of those times. So without another thought, Mikasa’s fist dove forward and connected with Hitch’s face at full force. Hitch fell back from the sheer force behind Mikasa’s punch but didn’t have time to react before getting struck again. Mikasa caught her jaw this time and a small crack was heard, indicating that a few teeth had been broken. The Alpha was going to continue, hoping that this last hit would finish up the lesson she was teaching Hitch. But when pulled back her arm to wind up her punch, Reiner grabbed it and physically removed the Alpha from Hitch.    
  
“Mikasa! Stop it! What are you doing?! You’re going to put the rest of your football season at risk! She’s not worth it! Why are you even attacking her? What did she do to you?!”   
  
Mikasa could care less about her football season, she wasn’t going to allow this woman to continue terrorizing Annie. She fought back against Reiner’s grasp, sending a million daggers towards Hitch at that moment. Mikasa fought against his arms a few more seconds before giving up and resulted in screaming instead.    
  
“Take this as a warning Hitch! If you don’t leave her alone then I’ll personally come back and finish you off! I’ll make sure you can't breathe out of your nose!”    
  
Reiner removed Mikasa from the perimeter and prayed nobody would get teachers involved. Considering Mikasa’s threatened Hitch though, Reiner didn’t think she’d go out of her way to tell on her. It was still a risky situation as a whole but at least Reiner was there to break it up. He sat Mikasa down once they were far away and shook his head. He’d never expected to ever see Mikasa in such a way. She was usually so calm about everything, even when Mikasa WAS angry she would just leave and not get herself involved in it. So what could Hitch do to drive her over the edge as she did? He wanted to question Mikasa and get to the bottom of this, yet his fear of getting attacked outgrew that curiosity. Instead, Reiner took a step back and gave Mikasa her space until she was fine again. Mikasa slowly pulled herself off the ground and let out a deep breath before nodding to Reiner.    
  
“Thank you for that Reiner, I don’t know how far I would go if you weren’t there to break it up. Why were you even there to begin with? Aren’t you usually hanging out with Ymir, Bert, and Annie right now?”    
  
“I was actually on my way to see them then got interrupted with saving your ass from going overboard.” He softly chuckled. “I’m heading over now though, you’re welcome to come along if you like. Annie will probably give you a tongue lashing for what you did but I’m sure she would still like to see you.”   
  
Mikasa felt her Alpha perk up at the mention of getting to see Annie again but felt saddened. She had promised to give Annie a few days of space and Mikasa didn’t want to intrude when their relationship was already on thin ice. Despite wanting to see her badly, Mikasa shook her head in response to Reiner and thanked him one last time before leaving. 

* * *

“Jesus fucking christ what happened to you?! The one day we don’t hang out after school and you go get yourself beat up!”    
  
Annie glared Ymir’s way as she took a seat with her friends, all of their eyes glued to her nose. She was trying to act normal and not bring it up in conversation, hoping that her friends would get the message too. But once again, Ymir had to prove her wrong and point out everything she fucking saw. Still, Annie chose to ignore what Ymir had said and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.    
  
“I didn’t get beat up, It’s not even a severe injury. So what are you guys up to?”    
  
Ymir, Bert, and Reiner glanced at each other after Annie tried to brush off a broken nose as nothing of severity. All of them were worried, to say the least, especially with Annie’s pregnant vulnerable state. But Reiner was scared that Mikasa had been the one to do this because she was who Annie was with yesterday. Then from what he saw earlier when Mikasa snapped and started beating Hitch, it caused more worry to spur throughout his head. So to put his mind at ease, Reiner decided to ask Annie.    
  
“Mikasa didn’t do this to you, right? You were with her yesterday and… and well I just witnessed her attack Hitch earlier in the cafeteria. I didn’t think much about it but after seeing you in a state like this and the fact that she didn’t come to see you is making me suspicious.”    
  
Annie’s eyes widened as she heard about Mikasa attacking Hitch and knew it was because of yesterday’s conversation.  _ ‘I should’ve watched my words yesterday, goddammit I hope that idiot isn’t in too much trouble.’ _ The eyes widening on Annie worried Reiner and gave off the wrong impression towards his question. Instead of seeing it as an act of surprise like Annie meant it as Reiner took it as confirmation that Mikasa did this to her and he was not happy. He immediately got up from his seat and was about to leave before Annie caught on to what he was thinking.    
  
“Reiner! Get your ass back here! Mikasa didn’t do this to me you fucking idiot!” She shouted at him and Reiner stopped in his tracks to walk back. Still clearly angry that someone had laid hands on his pregnant friend.    
  
“Then who did? I want to know because I’m about to fucking beat the ever-loving shit out of them and if you don’t tell me then I’m not going to leave you alone until you do. So tell me right now and I’ll promise I won’t completely kill since you’re so hesitant to let me know.”   
  
Annie wanted to keep this all to herself, she didn’t want her friends getting involved with the issues her father had caused. Yeah, she may have been planning to ask Ymir to let her stay a few days but that was only until she figured something out for herself. She wasn’t going to even mention her injury and if she needed to then would lie, saying it was a sports injury. But Reiner had to open his big ol’ mouth and asked who hit her, so now she couldn’t lie about it happening during practice. She took in a slow and steady breath before looking away from everyone’s glare to stare at her hands instead. Figuring out how she was going to tell everyone that her father had been the one to do this. There was no way she could beat around the bush, so instead of lying, Annie was blunt with it.    
  
“Yesterday when I got home my father was enraged, he had found a letter in the mail from the clinic I went to and figured out I was pregnant. I locked myself in my room and he yelled at me through my door. I didn’t think he was going to do anything terrible and kept calm. I thought I was safe because the yelling suddenly stopped but then he broke my door down and punched me. He was going to hit me again, thankfully I landed a jab to his jaw and he backed off. When I thought that was the end, he told me to find my own place to live and kicked me out right then. I packed as much as I could and slept in my car for the night. There, you know everything. Please don’t go after my father, I’m not sure what else he’ll do and I’m not in the mood to find out.”    
  
Not even a second passed by until all of her friends began to respond.    
  
“Wait, you got kicked out and decided to sleep in your car? Why didn’t you fucking call me?! I would’ve picked you up and let you stay with me!”    
  
“Ymir please, you should be happy that I even told you what had happened to me. I didn’t want anyone to get involved at all since it was my fault in the first place.”    
  
“Annie none of this is your fault, he had no reason to act in such a way towards you. He’s your father yes but that's no excuse to hit you the way he did, especially when you’re pregnant. What if he harmed your baby? You should’ve told us so we could help you, never think this is something you have to handle on your own. I, Ymir, and Reiner are more than happy to be there for you..” Bertholdt reached over and placed his larger hand on top of Annie’s, giving her a caring stare.    
  
Annie saw his hand on hers since she was still staring down at her own, she quickly looked up and blushed to see Bertholdt’s stare. She gave a small nod to him and slid her hand away from under his, not wanting to send the wrong impression like last time.    
  
“Listen, it’s hard for me to accept help from you guys but I’m warming up to the idea. Hange was the one who fixed my nose and well… They spoke with me and I’ve realized that I’m not in this alone. I’m still not one-hundred percent there though, so don’t expect me to always open up so easily.”   
  
“That’s great and all Annie, I’m glad you’re going to be more open with us but what about your father? You can’t let him get away with this, especially since he could’ve put your baby at risk. Either you do something about it or I’m going to go deal with him myself.”    
  
Reiner stared Annie dead in the eyes, showing that he was completely serious about this situation. She also knew that if Reiner did something about her father, he might end up putting his future at risk. Annie had already put her future at risk with this child and Mikasa’s too, she didn’t need another person potentially giving up their life. The Omega took in a deep breath before giving Reiner a nod.    
  
“I’ll speak with him after a few days, I don’t feel like going back home just to potentially be yelled at again. Now that I’m going to deal with it, sit your ass down and calm down. I don’t need you going to jail for beating an elderly man.”   
  
Reiner finally sat down after Annie assured him she’ll take care of her father, he was still skeptical but had to take her word for it. When everything seemed calm, Ymir made plans with Annie about having her stay over. She said to stay forever long Annie would like but the blonde assured her it wouldn’t be long. Ymir disregarded Annie saying that she wouldn’t stay long, knowing that she’ll force her to stay if it’s the last thing she did. Everything was looking up for now and Annie couldn’t help but allow herself to smile.    
  


* * *

Where one of them had things clear up, the other found themselves in a whole load of shit. Mikasa was going to be honest, she expected Hitch to stay quiet and she’ll get by scott free. But as she sat here in the principal's office with Mr.Smith, she knew that might not be the case. She couldn’t find it in herself to worry about the consequences that may be on her way. In her eyes, Hitch deserved every part of it for the way she was treating Annie. Mikasa was just doing what any Alpha would do if someone was threatening their Omega.  _ ‘Well Annie isn’t mine... but she’s carrying my child, so it’s the same thing.’  _ Either way, even if Annie wasn’t pregnant Mikasa was sure she’d still react in such a way.    
  
“Just got word from my assistant that your parents are here, they’ll join us soon and we’ll speak on your punishment. You should already know that attacking another person, let alone an Omega, will result in some pretty harsh consequences. Might even put your football season at risk.”    
  
Mikasa gulped at the mention of her football season ending early, there were only a few more games left but it still might affect any scholarship offers. She already had a few lined up for her already, yet something like attacking an Omega on her record could destroy all of them. The young Alpha looked at Mr.Smith and nodded, showing him that she was aware that might come. After a few seconds of silence, the office doors opened with Mikasa’s parents right behind them.   
  
“Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, I’m sorry for pulling you away from your day but your daughter attacked an Omega girl today. She suffered a black eye and multiple broken teeth, thankfully said Omega doesn’t want to press charges. But she does want a fitting punishment for Mikasa, so that’s why you two are here. We’ll discuss what seems fit for your daughter.”   
  
Her parents sent a death glare her way and Mikasa knew she might get an ass whooping when she got home. But before they proceeded and discussed Mikasa’s punishment, Mr.Ackerman decided he wanted to ask a question.   
  
“I’m all for discussing punishment for my daughter’s actions but I have to ask, why was all of this caused? Did the Omega Girl somehow provoke her in a way? I know that’s still not a valid reason to attack someone but I’d like to know the full story.”    
  
Erwin let out a  _ ‘Hmm’ _ while picking up the report Hitch had made, finding no information on why this altercation had begun.    
  
“There’s nothing listed here in the Omega’s report but I suppose we can have your daughter give her side of the story. I’m willing to work out something less extreme as her punishment if there was a justifiable reason for her doing such things.” He looked over to Mikasa once more and she felt herself freeze.    
  
“Well, go ahead Mikasa, tell him your side of the story. It better not be some stupid reason or I swear to god I’ll let him take away all of your privileges.”    
  
Mikasa was internally panicking, trying to quickly decide if telling the truth was worth it. On one side, Mr.Smith would probably understand and choose a fitting consequence. On the other side, however, her parents might flip and send her ass to military school or something. She glanced at her father and slightly shook under his angry stare then looked to her mother but was met with a more loving one. Mikasa could never understand how her mother was able to be so lovingly in a time where she was supposed to be in trouble. At that moment, with her mother staring in such a caring way, Mikasa wasn’t scared any longer, to tell the truth.    
  
“She was threatening to blackmail my girlfriend, I know it doesn’t sound like a good reason but my… My girlfriend is pregnant and Hitch was holding that over her head, threatening to tell everyone if she didn’t do what she wanted. Or that’s why I’m assuming Hitch was doing it for, I don't know the full story… I just knew that my girlfriend was extremely stressed and I didn’t want her to go through it anymore. I tried to speak with her and get her to stop but she laughed in my face and asked me what I was going to do about it. I was doing what any Alpha would do for their pregnant significant other so I don’t feel sorry. However, I will take any punishment you give me because I still attacked someone and caused harm to them.”    
  
Mr.Smith stared as Mikasa finished up her sentence and kept quiet for a moment to let everything sink in. This was an entirely deeper situation than it seemed and Erwin wasn’t sure if he believed Mikasa entirely. He took in a deep breath and began to form his response to her.   
  
“If we call in your girlfriend, can she confirm that you’re not lying? If so then I’ll just take away your graduation ceremony privileges and suspend you for two weeks. This is a tricky situation and I understand that you felt like what you did was right but I still need to punish you. If you’re lying though, I’ll be taking away your football season and will make sure this appears on your disciplinary record. So if you’re lying, tell me now and if not, give me the name of your girlfriend.”   
  
Mikasa looked him straight in the eyes and spoke.    
  
“Her name is Annie Leonhardt, sir.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This took longer to post because it was around 5k words! I hope you enjoy it all though! Things seem to be looking up a for Annie, I felt like she needed that conversation with Hange to open up more. What do you guys think is going to happen in Mikasa situation? We’ll see soon enough ;) also I just realized all the new views/hits on this fic! Wow! Welcome new readers and I hope you guys stick around! One more thing before it let you all go, I saw a Tik Tok for my fic! It made me crack up! I didn’t realize how many readers I actually had! Okay! I’ll let you all go now! Thank you all for reading! Leave your thoughts down below and I hope everyone has a great day/night!


	17. Chapter 17

Annie was barely walking into her next class when she was told to go meet with Mr.Smith. She was extremely confused as to why she was getting called to the office. As far as Annie was concerned, she hadn’t beat anyone up lately. Unless Connie decided he wanted to get payback for her kicking him. Although Annie highly doubted that he would have, he was too scared to even look in her direction. So the odds she was getting called in for that were very unlikely. She wasn’t worried or anything, just very confused. 

_ ‘Maybe one of the teachers saw you sleeping in your car and reported it… Maybe it isn’t about that but you should start planning what to say. I’ll say that I stayed at school late and was too tired to drive home, that’s believable enough.’ _

She walked into the office with a neutral face, not trying to garner any attention to herself. Which was hard to do considering the majority of her nose area was severely bruised. Annie felt the receptionist’s stairs as she passed by. The Omega didn’t dwell on it too much, however. She had Mr. Smith to deal with first before she was allowed to worry about anything else. Annie finally arrived at his office and turned the knob to open it. 

Nothing prepared her to see Mikasa sitting there in front of Mr.Smith’s desk, along with her parents nearby. Annie immediately knew this was probably because of Hitch. Although, Annie didn’t understand why she had to be there. She didn’t attack Hitch or even tell Mikasa to beat her up. This was entirely Mikasa's own choices and actions. As Annie’s eyes examined the environment, Mikasa turned around and her eyes grew wide. She shot up from her seat immediately and tried to walk over. However, Mrs.Ackerman yanked her daughter back down while giving her a serious look. The older woman already knew what Mikasa wanted to do but this wasn’t the time to do so. 

“Annie, thank you for joining us. Please take a seat next to Mikasa for a short conversation. It won’t take long, I just need you to confirm something. Afterward, you can return to class if you please.” 

Mr.Smith gestured to the empty seat next to Mikasa that she cautiously took. She took a deep breath and side glanced at Mikasa, sensing the woman staring at her face. Annie pretended there was nothing wrong, trying to act calmly in this obscure situation. But seeing how much worry was written all over Mikasa’s face just reminded her everything was wrong. There were so many issues in their life right now and Annie was trying her best to sweep them under the rug. She sighed and pulled away from her eyes, returning her attention to Mr.Smith before them. 

“Um… Yeah no problem, what is it that you need me to confirm? I’m sorry if I seem a bit hesitant to answer your questions. I have no idea why I’m here right now or what I did wrong.”

“I understand your speculations but I’m here to assure you that you’re not in trouble. I just need you to confirm some information so I can go through and make some decisions for Mikasa.” 

Erwin paused, wondering if he should mention what Mikasa had done but decided against it. He concluded that Annie would most likely lie for her girlfriend to get her Alpha out of trouble if she knew. So he picked his next words carefully.    
  
“Annie Leonhardt, I need your honest answer right now. No lying, this is a serious situation. I assure you that any answer you give me in this office will stay here. No teachers or any other students will learn of this information. It stays between all of us and us only… Now, I hate to be blunt but are you pregnant with Mikasa’s child?”   
  
Annie felt ice run throughout her veins and froze right then and there, this was the LAST thing she expected to get called into the Principal's office for. She should’ve KNOWN something was up when she saw Mikasa and her parents. It makes sense now, of course, it had to be about her pregnancy. Mikasa’s parents probably were contacted by her father or something and wanted to confirm it themselves.

_ ‘Wait but why would they arrange a meeting with the principal to have it confirmed for themselves….and how would my father know Mikasa was the sire… None of this made sense and everything isn't adding up, how and why did her pregnancy determine what happens to Mikasa?’  _

Annie wanted to groan, why couldn’t she get only one issue a day to deal with? She already had a broken nose today to deal with, now she had to confirm her pregnancy to a bunch of adults?

Part of her wanted to dig Mikasa deeper into a hole by lying and telling Mr.Smith she wasn’t pregnant. The other part yearned for her to come clean since her secret had already got out if they’re questioning her already. Annie was sure nothing worse could happen if she were to come clean at this moment, she had already got the bad end of the stick from her father. What worse could happen if she confirmed her pregnancy with Mr.Smith? She wasn’t even worried anymore about her coach finding out. Annie wouldn’t be able to play anyway, she had a broken nose and injured hand. She was sure right when the coach laid eyes on her she would be banned to a bench for their last games. Still, she was angry that her business was brought up for someone else’s issues. There was no reason for someone to do this and that way of thinking spurred Annie’s other idea to lie about her pregnancy to get back at Mikasa.    
  
But then Mikasa reached over and set her larger hand on top of Annie’s, not looking her way but still trying to comfort her. Annie internally cursed, hating how this Alpha always seemed to change her mind on certain things. She already felt bad about what she did yesterday and couldn’t find it in herself to continue giving Mikasa a hard time. So Annie sucked up her pride and nodded while replying to Mr.Smith.    
  
“I’m indeed pregnant, I found out a few weeks ago and I’m about to turn three months soon. If you need some evidence then I’d gladly take a pregnancy test to prove it to you. Or better yet you can see my protruding belly if you please.” 

A few moments of silence passed by before Erwin shook his head at Annie's offering of evidence. He was already aware this was a private matter, he wouldn’t push any further and invade more into this couple’s relationship. 

“No need to show evidence Annie, you confirming your pregnancy despite not knowing why you’re doing so is proof enough. It just proves that you didn’t lie just for Mikasa’s gain. Thank you, Annie, you’re welcome to leave if you please. But you’re also welcome to stay, I know you probably want to know what’s going on with your girlfriend.” 

Annie caught herself preparing to say she wasn’t Mikasa’s girlfriend because she technically wasn’t. She stopped the transaction though and just allowed Erwin to refer to her as Mikasa’s girlfriend. Even more so now because she wanted to know what was up with Mikasa. She nodded to Mr.Smith and sat back in her chair, watching the rest of this all play out.    
  
“Well Mikasa, a promise is a promise and you’ve held up your end of this situation with honesty and it’s time for me to do the same. Starting this upcoming Monday, you’ll be suspended for three weeks. So with these few days left of the week, speak with your teachers to prepare assignments for when you’re gone. Despite you being suspended, you will be able to continue the rest of your football season. I won't speak to your coach but you should just tell them about your situation. On top of that, your graduation ceremony will be revoked. You’ll pick up your diploma a week before school ends instead. Now, once you return from your suspension, I would like you to come to visit me and turn in all your work. I’ll make sure your teachers grade them and that you don’t fail your classes. Now, you can return to your classes or leave with your parents. Same for you Annie. Neither of you will be punished for going home early today, I’ll make sure it says you were present the whole day on your attendance record.”    
  
With that, the meeting concluded and they all exited. However, not even a second later while stepping outside, Mikasa grabbed Annie and started examining her face. A million questions drowning the poor Alpha’s mind before she could get one vocally out. She wanted to explain to Annie what had happened but also wanted to question the Omega. Mikasa didn’t understand how or where Annie had got this injury and it was driving her crazy. Her mouth opened, trying to vocalize what she was feeling yet nothing spilled out. There were so many things she wanted to address yet Mikasa couldn’t even utter a noise. Annie watched as the Alpha struggled to speak and decided to speak before Mikasa got her courage to speak.   
  
“Hold your questions Ackerman after I ask my own.”Annie tugged Mikasa to the side, away from her parents so they could privately speak. “Now, care to tell me why I had to be pulled out of class to come bail you out with confirming my pregnancy to a bunch of adults? Especially when I wanted to keep it a secret until both of us were in the clear. Why was I USED to determine your punishment in this matter? You’re lucky I didn’t lie and say I wasn’t pregnant, you do not KNOW how glad you should be that I told the truth!” 

“Listen, I wasn’t planning on using you as my bargaining tool! Okay? I was going to take whatever punishment Mr.Smith gave but my father wanted me to tell my side of the story. So I told the truth about why I beat Hitch.” 

_ ‘Of course, it was about the Hitch situation, UGH I knew I should’ve fucking watch what I said.’  _

“What was the truth? You beat her up because she was holding information above my head? I’m sorry Mikasa but I didn’t tell you to go beat her! You took this issue upon yourself when it was mine! You didn't have to fucking do this! It had nothing to do with you!”

“I know you didn’t tell me to go attack Hitch! That was my choice and I was willing to take the original punishments! Even if you flat out told me not to do it and that you’d break up with me if I did, I would’ve still done what I did. Hitch needed to be put in her place, she deserved it. I tried to talk to her about it but all she did was laugh in my face and asked me what I would do. Guess what? I showed her and now she won’t say shit anymore. Also, what do you mean this wasn’t my issue to help deal with? Someone was blackmailing the woman I’m having a child with and that I care for, she was potentially putting your future at stake! I was just doing what I needed to do! I don't care if you get angry about this! I’m not going to apologize for something that I’m not even sorry for, Annie. If you don’t want anything to do with me after this then so be it but I did this so you didn’t have to stress about her anymore.” 

Annie took in a deep breath as she heard Mikasa get rather angry with her response. She may have been irritated with Mikasa doing this without her permission but Annie wouldn't lie, she was happy Hitch got beat. Still, she didn’t want Mikasa getting involved with this just like Mikasa didn’t want her involved. So her mind was clashing with what to say in response to Mikasa. Yes, she was angry that Mikasa did what she did but she also wanted to praise her. It was a confusing feeling, especially when she combined it with her newfound vow to allow people to help her more. This situation was technically just Mikasa helping her to better Annie’s situation. She still didn’t want Mikasa to think it was alright to beat someone up who’s messing with the Omega. Annie released her deep breath and made her choice on how to deal with this situation. 

“Okay. You’re right, Hitch deserved it and you had every right to do what you did. But I did not tell you to do this Mikasa, I would never want you to do something that would get you in trouble because of me. Thank you for looking out but can you PLEASE speak with me first before doing something like this again. If you want to help then we can talk about it and decide what to do. You don’t have to apologize for what you did, though, like I said you had every right to do it. I’m also not going to drop you, Mikasa, despite disliking what you did I can’t help but appreciate it. As I said though, don’t go around punching people that are causing issues for me. I understand you care but I don’t want you potentially risking everything or even getting jail time, we have a baby on the way and you have to be there for them… How would that be possible if you end up going to jail for punching someone? 

Mikasa crossed her arms and looked away, acting rather stubborn as Annie asked her that last question. Even if there was potential jail time, Mikasa would gladly still defend Annie. But the Omega had a point, she shouldn’t have acted in such a way without speaking to Annie first. Even if her inner Alpha was trying to counter and say Annie had no reason to be angry, that she did her job and she should be praised. But Mikasa won against her stubborn Alpha brain and returned to looking at Annie, giving a small nod in reply. 

“Okay, I understand. I won't do what I did again unless it’s necessary and we talk about it beforehand. If someone is threatening you with physical harm though, I’m sorry but I’ll end up killing them.” 

Annie snorted at this and rolled her eyes, despite Mikasa being so calm she was still an Alpha. 

“Well duh, I wouldn’t expect any less. If anything I’d end up helping you hide the body and be your alibi.” 

A small chuckle managed to escape Mikasa, the heated conversation they just had now simmering away. They were back to normal, for the most part, however, Mikasa still had her questions to ask. Thankfully, she was calm now and probably wouldn’t lash out in reaction to what was happening with Annie’s situation. Which was great because she didn’t need both Mikasa and Reiner threatening to kill her father. Annie closed her eyes as Mikasa gently reached up and cautiously held her face, her eyes examining the woman’s injury. She gently touched Annie’s bruises then looked into her icy blue eyes once they opened again, trying to read into them for any extra information before asking. 

“How did this happen? I saw you just yesterday and you were fine. Did someone attack you while walking home? I knew I shouldn’t have let you leave, this is all my fault, I could’ve avoided this by not arguing with you.” 

“No, don’t blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault Mikasa…It’s not even mine…” Annie sighed and brought her hand up to set atop Mikasa’s. “I got home safely, so don’t think it was because you let me walk alone. When I got home though… That’s when this happened, I wasn’t going to tell you because I thought it was my problem to deal with but I’ve realized it’s not now. My father found out I was pregnant through some letters that were sent to our house. He was angry and broke my nose, don’t worry, he didn’t hit my stomach or anything. I managed to land a hit on him and he backed off, although, it only angered him more. So I ended up getting kicked out and spent the night in my car… I’m fine now though, Ymir’s going to let me stay with her and I’m figuring out what to do with my dad.” 

Annie could feel the anger radiating around Mikasa as she spilled out what had happened. She reached her own hands up and held Mikasa’s face, pumping out calming pheromones to help her Alpha not explode. It worked because Mikasa returned the calming pheromones and pressed them into Annie’s hands. 

“You should’ve called me Annie, I would’ve picked you up and dealt with your father but I understand why you didn’t. I would’ve killed him at that moment for hurting you. I’m still holding back the feeling to do so right now even if I’m coming off as calm. But I already got in trouble for beating someone up this week, your father will have to happen on another day.” She said while looking down at Annie. 

“I want you to move in with me, I appreciate Ymir letting you stay with her but you’re my…erm… You’re someone special to me and we have a child on the way, I think it’ll be good for me to be around everything during your pregnancy. After I explain what happened to my parents, hopefully, they’ll understand and be willing to help us out… If not, don’t worry, I’m going to make sure you’ll be taken care of… no matter what.”   
  


Mikasa leaned down and pressed their lips together despite Annie not giving her reply yet. Annie knew that she would agree though, it was probably a good idea to have her around during the pregnancy. Yet she couldn’t help but feel as if she would be a burden now to Mikasa’s parents. Annie ignored those thoughts, knowing she was only acting in such a way because she wasn’t used to being helped. She pressed back into the kiss and once they pulled away, Annie answered. 

“I’ll move in with you Mikasa, thank you.”

Mikasa was delighted to hear Annie agree, knowing that this would probably help their relationship grow further. She didn’t get her hopes up, of course, nothing good comes with trying to force something to happen. The Alpha pressed one last kiss to her Omega’s lips before parting. 

“I’m going to speak with them now, just sit tight and I’ll be back as soon as possible.” 

* * *

  
  


“How did we let this happen? We’ve told Mikasa ever since puberty that she needed to be extra careful when it came to sex since she’s an Alpha. Now, here she is with a girlfriend that I wasn’t even aware of who’s also pregnant. Ugh! I should’ve known something was going on with her, ever since she started speaking to Annie, Mikasa had changed. She used to come home after work and stay in her room but after meeting Annie she never stayed home! I should’ve never allowed Mikasa to meet Annie, that whore ended up trapping our daughter to her!” Mr.Ackerman was agitated, not caring if whatever he said was unnecessarily rude. 

“Don’t say that, Annie didn’t do anything to be called a whore and I don’t like how you’re pushing the idea that she trapped Mikasa. We don’t know the extent of their relationship but remember that it takes two to produce a child, Mikasa is at fault just as much as Annie. Also, we may have warned her but in the end, mistakes can still happen. We should prepare for what’s next instead of dwelling on how we got here. It’s obvious that Annie’s not going to abort their child either, it sounds like they’ve known for a while and already came to a decision.” 

Mrs.Ackerman wouldn’t say she was thrilled about this entire situation but she did expect it to end up here. She had her suspicions about Annie when they met yesterday, the older woman noticing right after that her Omega aura wasn’t the same as when they first met. The way Annie acted in response to her knowing stares further proved to Mrs.Ackerman that something was up. So she came to terms that Annie may be pregnant but didn’t speak to Mikasa about it. Not knowing if Mikasa knew yet and not wanting to overstep any of Annie’s boundaries with her daughter. She was going to let them work this out on their own first and hoped it resolved the issue, instead, now all of them managed to get involved. 

“Why are you so calm about this? Our daughter got her girlfriend pregnant and hasn’t even graduated yet! She set herself up for failure! You’ve heard how hard it’s for teen parents to provide for themselves and a child! Not to mention the majority of teen parent couples don’t even stay together, so how do we know Annie will up and leave Mikasa? God and don’t even get me started on school, how is she going to attend when she has a baby to take care of? She’s going to need to work to help support Annie, how will she fit school in the mix?” 

Mrs.Ackerman sighed at her husband’s panicked state despite him making good points. This wasn’t the time to worry about all of that though, they’ll get there when the time comes. They needed to deal with things one at a time and right now they need to deal with Annie's pregnancy first. 

“I’m being calm about this because you’re not and nothing good comes from trying to figure out things in that state of mind. We don’t know if any of those things will happen or not, that’s for another day though. Right now we need to see Annie’s pregnancy through and speak with her father to figure out everything.” 

“No speaking with her father will happen, she’s not on good terms with him at this moment.” 

Mikasa walked into her parent's conversation at the perfect time, just missing out on her father calling Annie a whore. This was good because Mrs.Ackerman wasn’t sure how her daughter would react to hearing her father say such things. 

“And why’s that? Shouldn’t her father know what’s going on with her? Especially when it’s something important like being pregnant?” Her mother asked. 

“When Annie left our house yesterday she got in an argument with her father because he found out about her being pregnant. He didn’t take the information well and even hit Annie, that’s why her nose is broken. On top of that, he kicked her out too because she ended up hitting him back to defend herself. I know it’s probably too much to ask of you guys right now but I want Annie to move in with us. I’ll pick up extra hours with dad to take care of her, I don’t care what it takes. If you guys won’t allow it then I’ll leave and somehow provide for her on my own. I’m going to be there for her no matter what, I don’t care what it takes.” 

It was quiet and stayed that way while everything sunk into their heads. A mixture of feelings rushed to Mikasa’s parents from the information they learned. They both didn’t know how to feel after hearing such things. Mr.Ackerman was now angry at Annie’s father instead of Annie, thinking it was uncalled for, for him to do that. Especially when he knew she was pregnant and could’ve put the baby at risk. Mr.Ackerman didn’t expect this sudden want to defend Annie now but knew it wasn’t right what Mr.Leonhardt did. He might’ve been angry that Mikasa had knocked Annie up, however, Mr.Ackerman wouldn’t lay his hands on his child because of it. Especially if said child was pregnant. 

“I'm going over to his job and beating his ass, I’m not happy about this situation either but he had no reason to hit Annie the way he did! She looks like someone beat her! That motherfucker is going to get what he did to Annie but ten times as worse. You’re coming along while I do it too, he put your child at risk and you should have a hand in beating his ass.” 

Mrs.Ackerman stayed quiet throughout all of this, she personally supported him in what he wanted to do. She of course wouldn’t vocally agree but part of her wouldn’t lie, she was glad her husband planned to do such things. Who in their right mind would put their hands on someone that's pregnant? Knowing damn well that they wouldn’t even be able to defend themselves fully. Both she and Mr.Ackerman were equally as angry about the situation but what Mr.Leonhardt did was too far. 

“Trust me, dad, I would be on board to go along with you. But Annie doesn’t want that, she said she’ll speak with him eventually. She’s already on edge about what I did today because it put our future at risk. Annie wants me there for our child and I do too. I can’t be there for her if I’m in jail for beating up her father. So we’ll deal with him when Annie decides it’s time. Right now I need your permission to let Annie move in, I know it’s sudden but she’s sleeping in her car and I don’t feel comfortable with her doing that.” 

Mikasa may have left out the part that Ymir had allowed Annie to stay with her, but she wasn’t technically lying about her sleeping in a car. It did happen even if it was for a night, Mikasa would still use it to her advantage to guilt her parents into saying yes. Thankfully, seeing the way her father reacted, Mikasa was sure he would agree and if he did then her mom would too. Mikasa’s parents stared at her then at each other, almost like they were communicating telepathically. 

“Okay, Annie can stay with us but you’re going to provide everything that she needs. I'm not going to let you off of the hook because of Annie’s situation, I’m still angry with you. Therefore your punishment is having to provide for yourself and Annie now. I’m not going to charge you rent but you will have to buy your own food and other necessities. Along with all the expenses of your child. You made an adult mistake and you’ll take care of it like one. If you don’t like that punishment then you can leave.” 

“I’m fine with the punishment and I’ll tell Annie the terms of it too, thank you. I appreciate you allowing Annie to stay with us, I know you didn’t have to.” 

“We didn’t have to but Annie has already been through too much from what you’ve told us. The last thing I’d want to happen is someone harming her or our grandchild. Now, since you’re suspended these upcoming three weeks you’ll go work with your dad so you can start providing for Annie asap. Then coming back for football practice after working. I don’t know your plans for school but I still want you to have that chance for a scholarship. Once football ends though, your after-school hours will be spent working with your father and coming home to do your homework. Do we make ourselves clear?” 

Mikasa had been a little worried about her mother being so quiet during her and her father's conversation. But hearing her finally speak put the teen at ease, her mother’s tone being rather neutral helped with it. The young Alpha nodded in reply to her mother’s room and let out a tired sigh. 

“Thank you, again. I’m sorry for getting myself in such a situation. I’ll promise to do better and abide by the new rules you’ve set for me. I’m going to go back to Annie and tell her the news. I’ll see you guys back at home, I’m going to take her to get something to eat and get her settled in.” 

The teen was about to leave until Mr.Ackerman grabbed her wrist, yanking Mikasa back for a moment. 

“I know I just said you’ll be providing for Annie on your own but here’s some money. She’s gone through a lot and deserves to be treated to something nice right now. Buy her some new clothing or whatever, just make her feel comfortable. We’ll see you two later.” 

Mikasa hadn’t expected her father to do this, especially not after exposing the terms of her punishment. He opened his wallet and pulled out a good amount of cash before handing it over. She took it cautiously but was still grateful for it regardless. Mikasa thanked her father and hugged him before doing the same with her mother. She was glad it turned out this way since it could’ve been worse. Mikasa parted from her parents and bid them both goodbye before returning to Annie. A happy smile on her face as the blonde came back into view. 

“We’re in the clear, you’re allowed to stay and we already discussed my punishment. I’ll tell you about it while we get something to eat and walk around the mall. I want to buy you some things to feel comfortable moving in with me, you deserve it and I’m not taking no for an answer.” 

Annie wasn’t going to decline food but was a little skeptical about Mikasa buying her anything else. She’d allow it this once though because she wasn’t in the mood to argue anymore. The Omega grabbed Mikasa’s hand and intertwined it with her own before nodding. 

“You’re lucky you already drained me of my power to argue for today or else I would’ve declined your offer.” 

“I mean even if you did have the power I’m sure I would’ve tired you out and beat you eventually. Also, you’re pregnant, I doubt you’re going to pass up free food.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I got so much good feedback on the last chapter! I’m glad I left you all at the edge of your seats! Now, I know this chapter was mostly dialogue and such but it’s setting up the story for its next chapters and Mikannie development. So what did you guys think of the chapter? Was Mikasa’s punishment from her parents good enough? Will Mikasa and Annie actually be able to function when living together? Drop your thoughts down in the comments! 
> 
> I’m also updating a little earlier this week even though I already updated a few days ago, I need some more time to write while also doing school work so that’s why. Hope you don’t mind the editing for this chapter, I did it myself because my editor too is swamped with work. He’ll be back as soon as he can though! Thank you all for reading and I hope you guys have a great day/night!!


End file.
